Niños de la oscuridad -Año 4
by MedianocheNiffler5230
Summary: Con Voldemort de regreso, y el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts, debería ser un año emocionante para el trío. Cuando el trío se enfrenta a su cuarto año en Hogwarts, el romance florece para Hermione y Draco, mientras que el peligro acecha para Harry. Hermione Oscura! Harry oscuro! Cuarta parte de una serie de siete partes. HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE CLEOTHEO
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Autor / N - Bienvenido de nuevo a Niños de la oscuridad. El año 4 es el último año en que los libros siguen bastante de cerca, aunque hay diferencias normales. El año 4 también ve el inicio del romance entre Hermione y Draco.**

**Este primer capítulo establece lo que va a suceder y establece los planes para el próximo año. Solo espero que la gente disfrute leer el cuarto año tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**Traducctora/ N. Hola criaturas oscuras, ya estamos en el púnto de no retorno. Perdonen mi falta de entusiaso, pero me desvele leyendo el final de Hija de las tinieblas, se los recomiendo para quien quiere sangre, historia y fantasia con un vlad dracula convertido en una mujer sangrienta!**

**pero bueno, bienvenidas a la locura, dana-sakura kagome, raquelcarrascosa94**

**el capitulo y los siguientes van por Pauli Jean Malfoy. En si te debo 5 capitulos, pero por ti, preciosa, me esforzare en subir 3, te debo 2.**

* * *

Hermione Granger se sentó en el jardín trasero de Malfoy Manor, observando a sus dos mejores amigos volando en el cielo. Harry y Draco habían sido cautivados por la actual Copa Mundial de Quidditch, y estaban usando cada momento libre para recrear las habilidades que habían escuchado que los jugadores habían usado durante los partidos. Hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos había visto un partido en vivo, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar en poco más de quince días cuando se jugaria el final del torneo.

Como un rico e influyente mago, el padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, había asegurado boletos para él, Narcissa, Draco y un par de amigos de Draco. Por supuesto, debido al secreto que rodeaba a quienes realmente eran, Harry y Hermione no podían ser los amigos que Draco se llevaria con él al partido. Para el mundo exterior, Harry y Hermione eran rivales escolares de Draco, no sus amigos más cercanos. Para ser sincero, ambos esperaban poder abandonar su actuación este año, pero Voldemort había insistido en que mantuvieran la cobertura hasta que volviera a construir una gran cantidad de seguidores y lograra deshacerse de Dumbledore.

Por suerte, el otro "amigo" de Harry y Hermione, Ron Weasley, había escrito recientemente a la pareja para pedirles que pasen los últimos días de las vacaciones en su casa. En su carta también mencionó que su padre, Arthur, de alguna manera se había asegurado algunas entradas para la final de la copa mundial y los Weasley querían que Harry y Hermione se unieran a ellos cuando asistieran al partido.

Harry y Hermione no estaban particularmente interesados en quedarse con Ron y su familia, pero entendieron que era una parte necesaria para mantenerse por encima de la sospecha. Además, la oportunidad de ir a la final de la copa mundial fue un incentivo suficiente para que la pareja aceptara visitar a los Weasley. Mientras que para Harry parte del atractivo de ir al partido era el mismo quidditch, para Hermione todo era sobre su padre, Voldemort. Fue durante el partido que Voldemort iba a hacer sentir su presencia y Hermione no había querido perdérselo. Pero ahora, gracias a los Weasley, ella estaría allí para ver todo sin tener que pasar por una especie de farsa de asistir al partido disfrazada.

"Deberías unirte a nosotros", llamó Harry cuando expertamente aterrizó su escoba junto a Hermione.

"No, gracias", respondió Hermione cuando Draco aterrizó en su otro lado. "Sabes lo que siento por volar".

"Nunca entendí bien tu odio de volar", comentó Draco. "Aprendiste a volar cuando eras joven, igual que nosotros".

"Sí, cuando eras pequeña te encantaba volar con papá", agregó Harry. Claramente podía recordar a su padre, Severus Snape, volando con Hermione cuando eran más pequeños y su tía amaba cada segundo.

"Volar con alguien es diferente a volar solo", respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Además, solo era pequeña cuando iba a volar con Severus. La gente cambia a medida que crecen".

"Tal vez solo necesitas volar con alguien de nuevo", sugirió Draco. "La persona correcta, por supuesto", agregó con una sonrisa. "¿Qué tal si intentas conmigo?"

"¿Tú?" Hermione levantó una ceja ante su guappo y rubio mejor amigo. "Pero vuelas muy rápido. No me gusta la velocidad".

"Prometo ir despacio", prometió Draco mientras le tendía la mano a Hermione. "Por favor, solo mira si te gusta".

"Vamos," instó Harry cuando Hermione vaciló. "No seas una gallina, Hermione".

"No soy una gallina", replicó Hermione con un resoplido. Tomando una decisión, tomó la mano de Draco y se puso de pie. "No hagas nada peligroso", advirtió al rubio mientras miraba con recelo su palo de escoba.

"Estarás a salvo, lo prometo", respondió Draco. "Confía en mí, Hermione".

"Confío en ti", dijo Hermione mientras dejaba que Draco la ayudara a subir a su escoba.

Una vez que Draco también se instaló en su escoba, con los brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de Hermione frente a él, se levantó del suelo. Mientras se elevaban en el aire, Hermione no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía perfectamente segura al alcance de Draco, pero no pudo evitar la abrumadora sensación de que iba a caer. Ella no sabía de dónde venía la sensación, acababa de aparecer cuando comenzó a volar sola y desde entonces la había desanimado. Por supuesto, ella podía volar, simplemente no le gustaba y nunca lo hacía a menos que fuera necesario.

"Relájate", le susurró Draco al oído. "No te dejaré caer."

"Sé que no lo harás", respondió Hermione mientras abría tentativamente los ojos.

Confiando en que Draco la mantendría a salvo, Hermione se permitió disfrutar de los impresionantes paisajes del cielo. La mansión siempre se veía hermosa e histórica, pero desde el aire era impresionante. También reforzó el tamaño de la propiedad y su tierra. Hermione sabía que todo lo que podía ver claramente pertenecía a los Malfoy, y solo podía ver las afueras de la tierra que bordeaba la vasta mansión y sus jardines.

"Es hermoso aquí arriba, ¿no?" Dijo Draco.

"Es bastante agradable", admitió Hermione.

"Aún no estás interesado en volar, ¿verdad?" Draco preguntó con una risita.

"En realidad no," admitió Hermione. "Prefiero tener mis pies seguros en el suelo. Pero es soportable contigo tomando el control".

"Cuando quieras dar otra vuelta, dame un grito y te complaceré", dijo Draco al oído de Hermione. "Estoy más que feliz de tomar el control cuando quieras".

Hermione sintió que el calor aumentaba en sus mejillas cuando Draco le susurró al oído. Acurrucada en el abrazo de su mejor amigo, recordó las palabras de Harry del año anterior cuando la acusó de tener sentimientos por Draco. Tal vez había algo de verdad en las palabras de su sobrino después de todo. Tal vez ella estaba empezando a ver a Draco como algo más que un amigo.

"¿Quieres bajar?" Preguntó Draco.

"En unos minutos," respondió Hermione, no del todo lista para dejar su lugar en los abrazos de Draco.

Draco sonrió contra los rizos morenos de Hermione mientras continuaba volando lentamente alrededor del jardín de la mansión. Normalmente volar tan lento lo volvería loco, pero no parecía ser un problema cuando tenía a Hermione apretujada frente a él. Él podría volar felizmente al mismo ritmo tranquilo con Hermione durante varias horas más. Sin embargo, a pesar de la resistencia de Draco a dejar ir a Hermione, finalmente regresó al suelo.

"¿Bien?" Harry preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sus dos mejores amigos bajaban de la escoba de Draco. "¿Te divertiste allá arriba?"

"En realidad lo hice", respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. "Me sentí muy seguro con Draco".

"Apuesto a que tenía un buen agarre sólido sobre ti", dijo Harry. "Parecía que te estaba abrazando bien cerca".

Cuando Hermione se sonrojó, Draco extendió la mano y golpeó a su amigo en el brazo. "Basta, idiota," siseó.

"Solo estaba diciendo que no la habrías dejado caer", protestó Harry mientras se frotaba el brazo.

"Por supuesto que lo estabas," murmuró Draco. "Ahora, ¿quieres hacer algo más, o deberíamos entrar?"

"Me voy adentro", anunció Hermione. "He tenido suficiente aire fresco para el día".

"Mira lo que has hecho", Draco regañó a Harry cuando Hermione se apresuró a salir de la casa. "La has avergonzado".

"Ella estará bien", dijo Harry con un gesto despectivo de su mano. "Estoy seguro de que tomará más que unos pocos comentarios leves para avergonzar a Hermione".

"Espero que sí", respondió Draco cuando los muchachos se pusieron en camino para ir también a la casa. "No quiero que ella comience a actuar de manera diferente a mi alrededor porque eres un imbecil".

"Si ella comienza a actuar de manera diferente a tu alrededor, no tiene nada que ver conmigo", protestó Harry. "Será porque ella te gusta".

"¿Todavía estás en eso?" Draco preguntó, rodando los ojos a su amigo. Harry había mencionado su teoría varias veces, pero Draco no estaba seguro de que Hermione lo viera como algo más que su amigo.

"Por supuesto que lo soy", respondió Harry. "Es la verdad. Ella te imagina, y tú la disfrutas".

"¿Como tu con Daphne Greengrass?" Draco bromeó, riendo cuando hizo que Harry se sonrojara ligeramente.

"Eso no es lo mismo," murmuró Harry. "Creo que Daphne es bonita, pero realmente no la conozco. Además, nada puede pasar entre nosotros como están las cosas. Al menos sabes la verdad sobre Hermione, así que ustedes dos pueden actuar de acuerdo con sus sentimientos si ambos dejaran de ser tan tercos ".

Draco negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo acerca de que Harry no le prestara atención a sus asuntos cuando los dos entraron a la sala. Ninguno de los niños se sorprendió al ver a Narcissa y Beth en la residencia, ya que sabían que las dos brujas habían estado charlando toda la tarde, pero se sorprendieron al encontrar a Voldemort, Severus y Lucius también sentados en la sala principal. Por lo que ellos sabían, Lucius estaba en el trabajo y Voldemort y Severus habían estado ocupados planeando las cosas para la copa mundial de quidditch.

"¿Se han divertido, chicos?" Preguntó Narcissa mientras los dos adolescentes se acomodaban en el sofá al lado de Hermione.

"Sí, hemos estado practicando nuestras maniobras de quidditch", respondió Harry. "Este año, no voy a dejar que Draco me gane".

"¿Déjame? No me dejaste vencerte, gané por mérito", respondió Draco con un resoplido. "Claramente, fui el mejor buscador el año pasado, y volveré a serlo este año".

"En realidad, ninguno de los dos jugará quidditch este año", dijo Severus.

"¿Por qué?" Harry exigió. "¿Que hemos hecho mal?"

"Nada", respondió Voldemort con una risita. "No tiene nada que ver con ninguno de ustedes".

"No habrá quidditch en Hogwarts este año que viene", explicó Severus. "Ha sido cancelado porque estamos organizando el Torneo de los Tres Magos".

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido. "Nunca antes lo había escuchado."

"Es un antiguo torneo entre las tres escuelas de magos más grandes de Europa", explicó Voldemort. "No ha habido un torneo durante más de un siglo debido a la cantidad de muertes en el torneo. Sin embargo, se está haciendo más seguro y se está reviviendo este año y Hogwarts lo está organizando".

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?" Preguntó Hermione, preguntándose si el torneo era otra cosa que podrían usar para ayudar a la apuesta de su padre por el poder.

"Nada," respondió Severus con una sonrisa. "Eres demasiado joven para participar en el torneo. Solo debes disfrutar la experiencia".

"Y será un momento perfecto para hacer nuevos amigos", agregó Voldemort. "Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang estarán en Hogwarts durante el año. Algunos de ellos podrían ser partidarios de nuestra lucha contra Dumbledore".

"Especialmente los de Durmstrang," dijo Lucius. "El director, Igor Karkaroff, es un viejo amigo mío y un Mortífago. No creo que haya renunciado a las viejas costumbres, y espero que haya transmitido su amor por las artes oscuras a algunos de sus estudiantes. "

"Entonces, ¿solo quieres que hagamos amigos y nos divirtamos?" Draco lo comprobó.

"Sí. Y compórtarse," advirtió Lucius a su hijo. "Como jefe de los gobernadores, me invitaron a ser juez de la competencia, lo que significa que estaré mucho en la escuela. No quiero que mi hijo cause problemas y me haga quedar mal, ¿entendido?"

"Por supuesto, padre", respondió Draco asintiendo. "Estaré con mi mejor comportamiento".

"Y eso es lo que me preocupa", murmuró Lucius, sabiendo lo malvado que podía ser su hijo incluso cuando se suponía que era bueno.

"¿Sabemos algo sobre el nuevo Profesor de Defensa este año?" Preguntó Narcissa.

"No," respondió Lucius con el ceño fruncido. "He estado hablando con Fudge, y él me asegura que va a tener un interés especial este año después de los debacles del año anterior".

"Pero no estás tan seguro de que lo haga", concluyó Beth, leyendo entre líneas lo que Lucius estaba diciendo.

"Todos sabemos lo fácil que es manipular Fudge", dijo Lucius encogiéndose de hombros. "Y Dumbledore es un maestro manipulador. Mi apuesta es que todavía tiene a quien quiera como profesor de defensa".

"¿Será eso un problema?" Preguntó Narcissa.

"Depende de a quién consiga para el trabajo", respondió Lucius. "Espero que averigüe qué está pasando antes de que la escuela comience de nuevo".

Mientras los adultos comenzaron a hablar sobre la dotación de personal en Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione y Draco salieron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Draco. Acomodándose en la gran cama con dosel de Draco, el trío comenzó a discutir qué significaría para el próximo año tener el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts. De una manera, iba a ser emocionante, tener tantas personas nuevas a su alrededor y tanta aventura llevándose a cabo bajo sus narices, pero de otra manera era potencialmente peligroso. Tendrían que tener más cuidado que nunca con más personas en la escuela, y Harry y Hermione tendrían que tener cuidado de con quién se hicieron amigos. No querían ser amigos de alguien y, accidentalmente, convertirlos en la luz cuando hubieran sido un activo para la oscuridad. Sin embargo, en general, decidieron que el torneo sería muy divertido y estaban en otro año de montaña rusa en Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**seguimos con el mismo trato del año anterior, un capitulo por un review. ¿se dan cuenta del poder que tienen?**

* * *

Un par de días antes de la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, Hermione y Harry estaban en el Callejón Diagon para encontrarse con los Weasley. Dado que la final del quidditch fue solo unos pocos días antes de que se reiniciara la escuela, se decidió que Harry y Hermione pasarían los últimos días festivos con la familia de Ron, y que todos se irían juntos a la escuela. Sin embargo, aún era necesario comprar nuevos suministros, por lo que habían acordado reunirse y hacer sus compras antes de regresar a la casa de los Weasley.

"Esto va a ser muy bueno", se entusiasmó Ron cuando Harry y Hermione se unieron a los Weasley y el viaje de compras comenzó. "No puedo esperar para ir a la copa mundial de quidditch".

"Yo también", respondió Harry con una sonrisa. Obviamente, preferiría haber asistido al partido con los Malfoy, pero incluso tener que ir con los Weasleys no pudo frenar su entusiasmo. "No puedo creer que tu papá haya conseguido entradas para la final".

"¿Cómo logró eso por cierto?" Preguntó Hermione. "He leído sobre las entradas en el Diario el Profeta, y creen que son muy difíciles de conseguir".

"Lo son," confirmó Ron asintiendo. "Es la primera vez en treinta años que Gran Bretaña organiza el torneo, y los boletos son como polvo de oro. Sin mencionar que son ridículamente caros".

"¿Y tu papá logró conseguir algo?" Preguntó Harry, tratando de mantener la nota incrédula de su voz. Cómo alguien como Arthur Weasley había conseguido conseguir entradas para la final era un completo misterio para él.

"Sí, le hizo un favor al hermano de Ludo Bagman", respondió Ron. "Bagman era un ex jugador de quidditch, y ahora dirige el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes en el Ministerio. De todos modos, papá ayudó a su hermano a salir de una situación difícil con una especie de cortacésped muggle con poderes inusuales. Las entradas son un agradecimiento por manter al hermano de Bagman fuera de problemas ".

"si, un agradecimiento," dijo Hermione en voz baja. Ron ya había mencionado que todos sus hermanos asistirían al partido, de hecho, el único Weasley que no iba al quidditch era Molly. Eso significaba que Arthur tenía diez boletos para la final, lo que fue un gran agradecimiento en opinión de Hermione.

"Entonces, ¿sabes algo más sobre nuestro viaje?" Preguntó Harry, distrayendo rápidamente a Ron de Hermione antes de que estallara una discusión.

"Papá está manteniendo las cosas bastante tranquilas", confesó Ron. "Sé que nos vamos el día antes del partido y pasamos dos noches acampando cerca. Aparentemente, el campamento es parte de la experiencia".

"¿Todos tus hermanos acampan con nosotros?" Preguntó Hermione, sin estar segura de cómo se sentía al estar rodeada de tantos Weasleys.

"No, solo los gemelos", respondió Ron. "Y Ginny. Percy, Bill y Charlie solo vienen para el partido. Y lo que es más, estaremos viendo el partido desde el palco del Ministro. Seremos la envidia de todos en la escuela cuando volvamos y escuchen sobre esto."

Mientras Ron se deleitaba con el hecho de que estarían en la casilla del Ministro durante la duración del partido, Hermione y Harry compartieron una sonrisa divertida. Lucius había recibido sus boletos a través del propio Ministro, lo que significa que los Malfoy también estarían en el palco del Ministro. De alguna manera, la pareja sospechaba que tener a Draco y sus amigos también en la casilla del Ministro podría ensombrecer el evento para Ron. Estaban bastante seguros de que los gustos de los gemelos no se preocuparían por saber quién más estaba en la caja, pero conocían a Ron lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no estaría del todo impresionado de encontrar a los Slytherin compartiendo el mismo y prestigioso tratamiento.

Incluso si pudieran, Harry y Hermione no le habrían dicho a Ron sobre Draco, lo que significaba que tenían que escucharlo divagar sobre observar el quidditch desde el palco del Ministro por un tiempo más. Finalmente, Ron abandonó el tema de la copa del mundo mientras continuaban agarrando sus cosas escolares.

"Me pregunto quién enseñará Defensa este año", reflexionó Ron cuando obtuvieron sus libros de Flourish and Blotts. "¿Crees que Dumbledore todavía lo estará haciendo?"

"Lo dudo," respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Estaba completando el año pasado, no puedo verlo tomar el trabajo de forma permanente".

"Eso es una pena, pensé que era un buen profesor", dijo Ron.

"Aunque estaba muy predispuesto", argumentó Hermione. "Los Gryffindors eran claramente sus favoritos".

"Y los Slytherins son claramente los favoritos de Snape", replicó Ron. "Seamos realistas, la mayoría de los profesores favorecen su antigua casa".

"Sí, pero como Director, Dumbledore no debería estar favoreciendo a nadie", respondió Hermione.

"Supongo que no", concedió Ron. "Pero aún pienso que era un buen profesor. Apuesto a que podríamos haber aprendido mucho de él".

"Ojalá aprendamos mucho de nuestro nuevo profesor", dijo Harry con esperanza.

"Estamos mejor," respondió Hermione. "El próximo año será nuestro primer año con exámenes serios, y creo que estamos muy atrasados con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La mitad de las cosas que he leído en los libros de texto, ni siquiera hemos tocado en clase". "

"Tengo que admitir que Defensa no ha sido la clase emocionante que esperaba", dijo Harry. "Quirrell y Lockhart fueron completamente inútiles, y si bien Lupin era bastante bueno, no era excelente y faltaba con regularidad".

"Hablando de Lupin, ¿has oído hablar de su amigo de cuatro patas?" Preguntó Ron, hablando en clave ya que no sabía quién podría estar cerca para escucharlos. Técnicamente, Sirius seguía siendo un hombre buscado, y aunque la búsqueda de él se había trasladado al extranjero, no sería bueno que alguien descubriera que estaba en contacto con un fugitivo buscado.

"Sí", respondió Harry asintiendo. "He recibido algunas cartas de Canuto".

"Canuto?" Ron frunció el ceño ante el nombre, preguntándose de dónde lo había sacado Harry.

"Su apodo de la vieja escuela," suministró Harry. "Todo el grupo los tenía. Canuto me lo contó en una de sus cartas. Sugirió que lo usáramos para evitar decir su nombre".

"Supongo que Canuto es mejor que Patas o algo así de estúpido", dijo Ron. "¿Mencionó cuáles eran los otros apodos?"

"Lunatico y Cornamenta," respondió Harry. "No se adentró en el apodo de la rata".

"Debería pensar que no, mientras menos pensemos en él, mejor", dijo Ron. "Entonces, ¿cómo está Canuto?"

"Disfrutando del sol en algún lugar cálido", dijo Harry mientras salían de la librería. "Está bien, ¿Que sigue?"

"Quiero algunas golosinas de gatos para Crookshanks", dijo Hermione. Molly se había ofrecido a llevar las pertenencias de Harry y Hermione a su casa mientras compraban, incluyendo a Crookshanks y la lechuza de Harry, Hedwig. "No quiero que huya mientras nos quedamos con ustedes".

"Sí, yo también podría recoger algunas golosinas de búho", dijo Harry. "Esa es una buena idea, Hermione."

"Lo es," estuvo de acuerdo Ron mientras se dirigían a la tienda de mascotas. "Puedo conseguir algunas golosinas para Pigwidgeon ".

"¿ Pigwidgeon?" Hermione preguntó con un divertido resoplido. "¿Has llamado a esa linda lechuza, Pigwidgeon?"

"No, Ginny pensó que sería divertido llamarlo Pigwidgeon", gruñó Ron. "Ahora el pequeño tonto piensa que ese es su nombre y no responderá a ninguna otra cosa. Me he decidido por Pig ya que no es tan estúpido".

"¿Por qué Ginny llamó a tu lechuza?" Preguntó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza al pensar en la hermana menor de Ron. A veces realmente deseaba que hubieran podido dejarla morir en la Cámara al final del segundo año.

"Porque ella es una pequeña mocosa molesta", respondió Ron.

Harry y Hermione no estaban en desacuerdo, ya que tomaron lo que querían en la tienda de mascotas y se dirigieron a terminar sus compras. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a encontrarse con Ginny y los gemelos. Encontraron a los gemelos y Ginny de pie fuera de una tienda vacía, mirando por la ventana, mientras Ginny estaba cerca, pareciendo aburrida.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Ron.

"Los gemelos viven en un mundo de fantasía", murmuró Ginny.

"No lo somos", protestó Fred.

"Solo estamos planeando para el futuro", agregó George.

"¿Mirando a una tienda desierta?" Ron pregunto.

"Solo estamos pensando en lo que podríamos hacer con locales como estos", explicó Fred.

"¿Por qué quieres una tienda?" Pregunto Harry en confusión.

"Para establecer nuestro propio negocio de bromas", respondió George. "Fred y yo tenemos grandes planes. Vamos a llevar a Weasley Wizard Wheezes al público".

"Weasleys Wizard Wheezes?" Preguntó Hermione. Sabía que los gemelos tenían talento y les gustaba inventar cosas, pero no tenía idea de que habían nombrado sus productos.

"Vamos a lanzarlo este año en la escuela", explicó Fred. "Pensamos que si desarrollamos productos y los vendemos en los próximos dos años, tendremos un montón de dinero decente cuando terminemos la escuela el próximo año".

"Luego usaremos el dinero para crear nuestra propia tienda de bromas", continuó George.

"Eso es realmente bastante ingenioso", respondió Hermione. Estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de visión que mostraban los mellizos, en lugar de esperar hasta que hubieran terminado la escuela para hacer planes, habían comenzado ahora para asegurarse de que funcionaran.

"Gracias", dijo George, sonriéndole a Hermione.

"No solo somos caras bonitas, también tenemos cerebro", dijo Fred, dándole a Hermione una sonrisa deslumbrante como su gemelo.

"Todo es una ilusión", se burló Ginny. "Ustedes dos nunca serán dueños de una tienda propia".

"Creo que es una idea brillante", dijo Harry, molesto por la actitud de Ginny. "Estoy seguro de que los dos crearán una increíble tienda de bromas. No puedo esperar para visitarla cuando abran".

"Gracias, Harry", dijo George, lanzándole a Ginny una mirada no impresionada. "Es bueno que algunas personas crean en nosotros, incluso si nuestra familia no lo hace".

"No dije eso", dijo Ginny mientras trataba apresuradamente de dar marcha atrás para poder estar de acuerdo con Harry. "Creo que debes ser cauteloso. Incluso los mejores planes no siempre funcionan".

El retroceso de Ginny hizo poco para tranquilizar a los gemelos, y ambos estaban claramente enojados con ella mientras se dirigían hacia El Caldero Chorreante, donde Molly había llegado para escoltarlos a casa. Una vez que Molly estuvo satisfecha de que todos lo tenían todo, los acompañó a las chimeneas para que pudieran irse a casa. Obviamente, Harry y Hermione ya habían usado la red floo antes, pero como los Weasley no sabían acerca de sus identidades reales, Molly se tomó unos minutos para explicar cómo funcionaba.

"No olvides pronunciar tu destino claramente", ordenó Molly. "Nuestra casa se llama La Madriguera. Deberían llegar a la sala principal".

Los gemelos y Ron pasaron primero por la red de floo, antes de que Molly le pasara la olla de polvo floo a Harry. Tomando un poco de polvo, Harry entró en las llamas y desapareció en la casa de los Weasley. Hermione lo siguió de cerca, y ambos vieron por primera vez dónde vivían Ron y su familia. La habitación del frente era pequeña y estaba amueblada con un estilo ecléctico de muebles. La habitación no era para Harry ni para los gustos de Hermione, pero parecía bastante habitable.

"Te mostraré mi habitación, Harry", declaró Ron cuando su madre y su hermana llegaron a casa detrás de sus dos amigos. "Hermione, estarás compartiendo con Ginny".

"Será genial, siempre quise que una hermana compartiera una habitación conmigo", dijo Ginny entusiasmada cuando unió su brazo con el de Hermione.

"La cena será a las siete", dijo Molly mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de pánico cuando los dejaron en las garras de los dos hermanos Weasley más pequeños. A la pareja no le quedó más remedio que seguir al dúo pelirrojo, mientras avanzaban por la escalera de caracol. En cada piso, se detuvieron para señalar las habitaciones de varias personas y el baño.

"Aquí está mi habitación", anunció Ginny, varios pisos más tarde, mientras abría una puerta para revelar una habitación muy rosa y femenina.

"Es hermoso, Ginny", dijo Hermione, ocultando la mueca que amenazaba con emerger mientras entraba en la habitación donde se alojaría durante los próximos días.

"Y mi habitación está justo aquí arriba", dijo Ron, mientras conducía el camino hacia aún más pasos.

"¿Qué tan alto es este lugar?" Pregunto Harry mientras seguía a Ron por las pocas escaleras restantes hasta una habitación pequeña decorada de pies a cabeza con los Chudley Cannons.

"Deberías verlo desde afuera, es brillante", dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Ella y Hermione habían seguido a los chicos para que Hermione supiera dónde encontrar a sus amigos si estuvieran en la habitación de Ron.

Después de asegurarse de que todo su equipaje había llegado a salvo y de hacer sus nuevas compras con sus cosas, Harry y Hermione siguieron a Ron y Ginny afuera, donde vieron por primera vez La Madriguera. Definitivamente, la casa era el lugar más extraño que cualquiera de ellos había visto. Era alta, y estaba tan torcida que la única explicación para la casa aún en pie era la magia.

"¿No es genial?" Ginny se ruborizó. "Nuestra casa es tan única".

"Sí, lo es," asintió Hermione. Ella pensó que posiblemente era tan único porque no muchas personas en su sano juicio querrían vivir en una casa tan extraña.

Mientras estaban afuera, Ron y Ginny les mostraron a Harry y Hermione alrededor del jardín y el área cercana. Si bien la casa de los Weasley no era del agrado de Harry y Hermione, no tenían ningún problema con el área en que vivía la familia. Los Weasley vivían en medio del campo, y las vistas alrededor de la casa eran impresionantes. Había un lago cercano que podían visitar, y tanto Harry como Hermione esperaban que pasaran la mayor parte del tiempo al aire libre.

Después de pasar el resto de la tarde afuera, los cuatro se fueron a cenar a la casa. Tanto Hermione como Harry tuvieron que admitir que Molly sabía cocinar. Si bien la comida no era tan elegante como la que recibieron en casa y en la de los Malfoy, estaba deliciosa y disfrutaron cada bocado. Entre la comida y el paisaje, su viaje podría no ser tan terrible como habían temido. Y, por supuesto, todavía tenían la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch que esperar y Voldemort haciendo sentir su presencia en el mundo mágico. Ahora iba a ser divertido y ni Harry ni Hermione podían esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Perdon Pauli, pero me caigo de sueño.

* * *

A pesar de que asistía a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch con los Weasley en lugar de los Malfoy, aún no era suficiente para frenar el entusiasmo de Harry por el evento. No importaba con quién estuviera, asistía a la Copa del Mundo y Harry planeaba disfrutar cada segundo.

El día antes de la final, Molly les preparó a todos un desayuno abundante antes de irse a la Copa del Mundo. Ron ya había mencionado que sus hermanos aparecerían más tarde, así que por el momento solo eran Harry, Ron y Hermione, junto con Ginny y los gemelos que se estaban yendo con Arthur. El grupo había caminado durante un par de horas, hasta que llegaron a Stoatshead Hill, donde se unieron con Cedric Diggory y su padre, Amos. Harry sabía que Cedric jugaba contra él en partidos de quidditch, mientras que los gemelos tenían aproximadamente la misma edad que el buscador de Hufflepuff.

"¿No es guapo?", Le susurró Ginny a Hermione, mirando abiertamente a Cedric mientras caminaba por delante charlando con los gemelos.

Hermione rodó los ojos en respuesta a Ginny. A pesar de que la bruja pelirroja era un año menor que ella, parecía obsesionada con los niños. Primero, había desarrollado una obsesión con Harry antes incluso de conocerlo, luego comenzó a molestar a Draco después de que él le salvara la vida, y ahora estaba mirando a un chico demasiado viejo para siquiera darle una segunda mirada.

Ginny continuó babeando sobre Cedric mientras el grupo subía la colina. Cerca de la cima de la colina, Arthur y Amos se detuvieron junto a una vieja bota. Lentamente, el resto del grupo se detuvo, desconcertado de por qué se habían detenido bruscamente en medio de la nada.

"¿Ahora que?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Agarre la bota y no la sueltes hasta que yo lo diga", ordenó Arthur.

Cuando todos agarraron un pedazo de la bota, Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mueca. Estaban adivinando que la bota era un translador, y a ninguno de ellos le gustaba particularmente viajar por ello. Solo habían viajado por translador unas cuantas veces cuando eran más jóvenes, y realmente no había sido una experiencia agradable.

"Todos aferrense con fuerza", dijo Arthur cuando la bota que sostenían comenzó a encenderse.

Segundo más tarde, el grupo fue arrastrado hacia un tornado en espiral como un vórtice. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo en el vórtice, Arthur les dijo a todos que soltaran la bota. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, la gravedad se hizo cargo y se fueron cayendo al suelo. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos terminaron colapsados en el suelo, mientras que Arthur, Amos y Cedric aterrizaron mucho más suavemente.

"Eso fue divertido", dijo Fred con una carcajada mientras él y George se levantaban de un salto.

"Diversión no sería como lo llamaria", murmuró Ron mientras todos los demás se levantaban.

"No te preocupes, usar los transladores solo requiere práctica", dijo Cedric con una sonrisa.

"No estoy seguro de querer practicar con más transladores", comentó Ron.

Arthur y Amos se rieron de la falta de entusiasmo por los transladores, antes de despedirse. Los Diggorys se dirigieron en una dirección, mientras que Arthur dirigió al grupo en la dirección opuesta. A medida que avanzaban, él explicó que los Diggorys estaban acampando en el otro campo.

A los pocos minutos, el campo en el que estarían acampando apareció a la vista, y todos se sorprendieron por lo lleno que estaba. Había carpas de todos los tamaños hasta donde podía ver el ojo, y docenas de brujas y magos dando vueltas. Mientras se dirigían hacia donde Arthur dijo que habría una tienda de campaña, vieron a varias personas con las que iban a la escuela. Harry y Hermione no estaban seguros de si todos tenían boletos para el partido al día siguiente, o si simplemente estaban disfrutando del ambiente alrededor del evento.

"¿Dónde se está celebrando el partido?" Preguntó Hermione, al no ver ninguna señal del estadio en el que se llevaría a cabo la final.

"Justo al otro lado de la colina", dijo Arthur, señalando una colina cercana. "Una vez que estemos instalados, podemos dar un paseo y explorar. Habrá algunas tiendas allí y podremos comprar algunos suministros para mañana".

Con planes en marcha para más tarde ese día, Arthur los condujo a donde se encontraba una tienda azul en medio de todo el caos. A diferencia de algunas de las tiendas que eran bastante grandes, la tienda que iban a usar parecía de un tamaño bastante estándar. Cómo iban a encajar siete personas, Harry y Hermione no tenían idea.

"Esto es todo", declaró Arthur alegremente. "Entren y colócanse".

Realmente sin ganas de ser aplastado en una tienda con tantos Weasley, Harry y Hermione entraron a la tienda y se detuvieron sorprendidos. Dentro de la carpa era diez veces más grande, y había espacio más que suficiente para todos. Había una pequeña área de cocina de la tienda y dos áreas de dormitorios que podrían separarse de la privacidad.

"Ginny, Hermione, tienen la habitación más pequeña", dijo Arthur. "Chicos, todos estáremos compartiendo la segunda habitación".

Mientras Hermione se dirigía a dejar su bolsa en la habitación que iba a compartir con Ginny, Harry se dirigió a la habitación de los niños. En lugar de sacos de dormir, que es lo que esperaba encontrar, Harry encontró dos literas. Dejando caer su bolso en una de las literas inferiores, se dirigió a la cocina para unirse a los otros que estaban comenzando a preparar algo para el almuerzo.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Harry y Hermione estaban preocupados de que su estadía en el campamento fuera aburrida, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, se estaban preparando para dirigirse al estadio de quidditch para la final. La tarde anterior, habían explorado las carpas pequeñas que albergaban tiendas junto al estadio y habían comprado algunas partes y piezas para el partido. Luego pasaron el resto de su tiempo merodeando por el campamento, mezclándose con los otros espectadores y alcanzando a una gran cantidad de estudiantes de Hogwarts.

"Sabes que no he visto a ningún Slytherin cerca", comentó Ron mientras el grupo se dirigía al estadio, donde se reunirían con los tres hermanos mayores de Ron.

"Realmente no puedo ver a gente como Malfoy enel campamento, ¿puedes?" Pregunto Harry con una risita. A pesar de que la tienda de campaña que utilizaban era bastante espaciosa, aún sabía que su mejor amigo no se impresionaría con la idea de dormir al aire libre.

"Supongo que no", respondió Ron, riendo junto con Harry. "Estoy agradecido de que no nos hayamos encontrado con nadie así. Es bueno que nuestra diversión no haya sido arruinada".

Hermione tuvo que reírse, sabiendo que el buen humor de Ron estaba a punto de evaporarse cuando llegaron al estadio. Es posible que hayan estado libres de Slytherin hasta el momento, pero todo eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Fuera del estadio, el grupo se reunió con los hermanos mayores de Ron, Bill, Charlie y Percy. Obviamente, Harry y Hermione conocían a Percy de la escuela, y se habían encontrado con Charlie en el primer año cuando había recogido a Norberto de Hagrid, pero era la primera vez que se encontraban con el hermano mayor de Ron, Bill. Afortunadamente, Bill era tan amigable como Charlie y los gemelos, que eran los Weasley favoritos de Harry y Hermione.

"¿Cómo está Norberto?" Harry le preguntó a Charlie cuando el grupo se unió a la cola que entraba al estadio.

"Te refieres a Norberta", respondió Charlie con una risa.

"¿Norberta? ¿Norberto era una niña?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Sí", respondió Charlie con una inclinación de cabeza. "A menudo es difícil decirlo con los dragones cuando son realmente jóvenes, pero a medida que comienza a crecer, es obvio que es una mujer".

"Leí que las mujeres dragones son más agresivas", dijo Hermione. Le gustaba bastante la idea de que los dragones femeninos eran más peligrosos que los dragones masculinos, ya que a menudo pensaba que las mujeres en general eran ignoradas en favor de los machos.

"Lo son," Charlie confirmó. "Todos los dragones pueden ser agresivos, pero las hembras tienden a ser un poco más feroces. Especialmente cuando protegen a sus crías. No quieres meterte entre un dragón y sus huevos, créeme".

"No te preocupes, no es algo que ninguno de nosotros esté planeando hacer", se rió Harry.

Finalmente, el grupo llegó a la casilla del Ministro, donde estarían sentados durante la duración del partido. Antes de entrar, Arthur les dio a todos una advertencia para que se comportaran, e hizo que todos prometieran no causar problemas, antes de abrir el camino hacia el palco.

"Ah, Arthur, qué gusto verte", saludó Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, al jefe de la familia Weasley. "Tus asientos están todos marcados para tu grupo. Disfruta el partido".

Haciéndose a un lado, Fudge se giró para saludar a otra persona cuando Arthur llevó a su grupo al palco. El palco del Ministro era un gran asunto, con docenas de asientos repartidos en varias filas. Habría un amplio espacio para sentarse y disfrutar del juego, además de que las vistas eran espectaculares.

"Aquí estamos", llamó Arthur, llevando al grupo a los asientos cerca de la parte delantera de la caja.

Cuando se acomodaron en sus asientos, Hermione se fijó en un elfo doméstico sentado en la esquina. La elfa en cuestión estaba sentada acurrucada en su silla, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras murmuraba para sí misma. Preocupada por el elfo, Hermione no pudo evitar cruzar y saludar.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Hermione gentilmente. "Mi nombre es Hermione. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Winky, señorita," chilló el elfo.

"Hola Winky, ¿estás bien?"

"A Winky no le gustan las alturas, señorita", respondió la elfa, abriendo brevemente los ojos y cerrando de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí en uno de los palcos?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Me quedo con el asiento del Sr. Crouch", respondió Winky.

"Hermione, deja a ese elfo en paz", siseó Percy, apareciendo de repente al lado de Hermione.

"Sólo estoy comprobando que está bien. La pobre está aterrorizada por las alturas, y su maestro la acaba de dejar aquí sola".

"Lo que el Sr. Crouch hace con su elfina es su propio asunto", respondió Percy con severidad. "No es tu lugar juzgar a un hombre tan bueno".

"Puedo juzgar a quien quiera," respondió Hermione, negándose a ser intimidada por un pelele como Percy Weasley. "Digo que el señor Crouch se equivoca al dejar sola a la pobre Winky cuando no le gustan las alturas. Es cruel y no debería permitirse".

"No tiene nada que ver contigo", repitió Percy. "Ahora deja a la elfa sola, y vuelve a sentarte".

Mirando a Percy, Hermione le dijo a Winky que solo llamara si necesitaba algo antes de regresar a su asiento.

"Ignora a Percy", susurró Ron cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado. "Crouch es su jefe, y cree que el sol brilla por él. No sé por qué, ni siquiera puede recordar el nombre de Percy. Sigue llamándolo Weatherby".

"Puedo pensar en algunas cosas para llamar a tu hermano", murmuró Hermione amenazante mientras miraba al pobre Winky y negaba con la cabeza al ver a la elfina claramente aterrorizada.

Hermione mantuvo sus ojos en Winky mientras el palco continuaba llenándose. Arthur siguió saltando para saludar a varias personas, mientras que todos los demás discutieron el próximo partido. Hermione acababa de abrir su programa para ver a los dos equipos que competirían por el trofeo cuando escuchó una risa familiar detrás de ella. Harry y Ron también habían escuchado la risa cuando, al mirar hacia arriba, los dos miraban por encima del hombro cuando los Malfoy entraron en el palco, acompañados por Blaise y Theo.

"Genial", murmuró Ron. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Oh mira, Weasleys," dijo Theo, haciendo una mueca al ver a los pelirrojos dominando el frente de la caja.

"Y a Potter y Granger," agregó Blaise con un suspiro.

"Chicos comportense", llamó Narcissa.

"Sí, compórtense", Ron se burló del trío. "Escuchen a la mamá de Malfoy y sean buenos muchachos".

"Ronald, es suficiente", espetó Arthur, golpeando ligeramente a su hijo en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Da la vuelta y mira el partido".

"Sí, Ronald, escucha a papá", bromeó Draco riéndose mientras se dirigía a su asiento con Blaise y Theo a cuestas.

"No puedo creer que haya muchos aquí", se quejó Ron. "Confía en que el padre de Malfoy tendrá boletos para el palco del Ministro".

"Déjalos en paz, Ron," Ginny regañó desde donde se había colocado junto a Harry. "Solo están aquí para ver el partido".

"Maldicion, ¿todavía te gusta Malfoy?" Ron pregunto con disgusto. "Pensé que habías superado eso. Ya habíamos pasado por esto antes, no ayudó a rescatarte porque es una buena persona. Es solo un imbécil interferente".

"No sabes sus razones para ayudarme a salvar mi vida", contestó Ginny. "Creo que hay más para Draco de lo que parece".

"No quiero escuchar nada más sobre Malfoy", escupió Ron. "Concentrémonos en el partido. Comienza en menos de media hora".

A pesar de las palabras de Ron, Hermione y Harry pensaron que no podría olvidarse de Draco por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, los Malfoy estaban sentados casi enfrente de ellos, y era imposible ignorarlos. Especialmente cuando el Ministro de Magia se había instalado al lado de Lucius y los dos hablaban en voz alta sobre el año que viene en Hogwarts.

"Es mejor que sea más competente que los últimos tres, Cornelio," comentó Lucius. "Todavía digo, el Ministerio debería haber nombrado a un nuevo profesor".

"Íbamos a hacerlo", respondió Fudge. "Pero cuando Dumbledore nos informó de su elección, no tuvimos ninguna queja. Después de todo, ¿quién está mejor calificado para enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que un antiguo Auror?"

"¿Dijo ex Auror?" Ron susurró, inclinándose sobre Hermione para hablar con Harry. Harry asintió mientras el trío escuchaba abiertamente el resto de la conversación.

"Tal vez," respondió Lucius, sonando como algo poco convencido de que el auror era el correcto. "¿Pero es Alastor Moody realmente el mejor hombre para el trabajo? El hombre es inestable".

"Ojo loco Moody", susurró Ron con asombro cuando Fudge comenzó a tratar de convencer a Lucius de que el nuevo profesor funcionaría bien.

"¿Quién es Ojo loco Moody?" Preguntó Hermione. Por supuesto que había oído hablar de Alastor Moody, y estaba un poco preocupada por tener a un Auror tan famoso enseñando en Hogwarts.

"Un ex Auror", respondió Ron. "En su día, atrapó más Mortífagos que nadie. La mitad de las celdas en Azkaban están ocupadas por él. Sin embargo, se dice que está un poco loco en estos días".

"Genial, un profesor loco. Eso es lo que queremos", murmuró Harry.

"Apuesto a que es muy bueno", dijo Ron entusiasmado. "Solo piensa en todas las cosas que él puede enseñarnos. Él sabe mucho".

Harry asintió, concediendo que Ron tenía un punto. Al igual que Hermione, no estaba muy interesado en la idea de que un buen Auror estuviera presente en Hogwarts, pero tal vez habría algunas ventajas en la situación. Tal vez podrían usar lo que él les enseñó para asegurarse de que nunca fueran atrapados. Moody podría darles más información de la que él quería, especialmente considerando que no tendría idea de que estaba tratando con la hija y el nieto de El Señor Oscuro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

hola, pequeños psicópatas (con cariño ehh) bienbenida a alejandronachajon, raquelcarrascosa94, TMpasion, constanzalmv, Fanaticasalior-moon, Schlaf Ruternless, , The Woman of Ice (que nombre tan padre).

Te debia el cap, Pauli Jean Malfoy (a estas alturas, ¿te puedo decir Pauli?)

seguimos con la misma tematica, un review de cualquier persona (con o sin cuenta) en cualquier idioma y yo subo un capitulo ok

* * *

Mientras Draco se preparaba para mirar el quidditch, no pudo evitar desear que fueran Harry y Hermione sentados a ambos lados de él. No le importaba que Blaise y Theo estuvieran con él, de hecho, el trío lo había estado pasando muy bien, pero una parte de él quería estar disfrutando de una ocasión tan memorable con sus mejores amigos. En cambio, estaban sentados a unos pocos asientos, rodeados de Weasleys.

Mirando hacia donde estaban sentados sus mejores amigos, Draco no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja cuando vio que la chica Weasley se había acomodado junto a Harry. Incluso mirándolos por unos minutos, vio lo suficiente para saber que ella iba a pasar el resto del partido babeando sobre Harry en exceso. Sintiendo pena por su mejor amigo, Draco dirigió su atención a Hermione y frunció el ceño cuando vio que ella estaba sentada al lado de Weasley. Ron no había sido tan obvio como su hermana sobre su adulación, pero a Draco todavía no le gustaba lo cerca que estaba de Hermione. Cada vez que el pelirrojo hablaba con Hermione, se acercaba sutilmente a ella, y Draco se quedaba con una abrumadora sensación de celos. Tal vez Harry tenía razón en algo después de todo, tal vez estaba empezando a pensar en Hermione como algo más que su mejor amiga.

Apartándose los ojos de sus amigos antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Draco volvió su atención a Blaise y Theo. La pareja estaba discutiendo actualmente sobre qué equipo apoyar en el próximo partido. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que Irlanda era el mejor equipo de todos los rivales, pero Bulgaria tenía al jugador superestrella en su equipo en la forma de Viktor Krum. Por lo tanto, estaban preocupados por apoyar al mejor equipo o al equipo con el mejor jugador.

"¿Qué te parece Draco?" Preguntó Theo. "¿Vamos Irlanda o Bulgaria?"

"Reconozco que Irlanda ganará, y siempre es bueno apoyar a los ganadores", reflexionó Draco. "Pero Krum es espectacular. Es probable que atrape a la snitch, y seamos sinceros, eso es más impresionante que ganar el partido".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es?" Preguntó Blaise, frunciendo el ceño ya que no habían recibido una respuesta directa de Draco. "Escogemos un equipo, o apoyamos a los dos".

"De ninguna manera," replicó Theo sacudiendo la cabeza. "No usare los colores de dos equipos como un perdedor", agregó en voz alta por el bien de los Weasley cercanos. Casi todos llevaban colores tanto irlandeses como búlgaros.

Draco y Blaise se echaron a reír cuando algunos de los Weasley se dieron la vuelta y les lanzaron miradas sucias.

"No te preocupes, Theo, no vamos a estar lo suficientemente tristes para apoyar a los dos equipos", respondió Draco en voz alta. "Digo que atrapar a la snitch es más importante que marcar goles, así que vamos a apoyar a Bulgaria. Dudo que ganen el partido, pero jugarán el quidditch más emocionante".

Con un equipo establecido los tres niños que se pusieron sus bufandas búlgaras. Tan pronto como tomaron la decisión final sobre a quién apoyar, Lucius se inclinó y les informó que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse en marcha. Con un zumbido de emoción comenzando a llenar el palco, Draco y sus amigos se sentaron y observaron cómo Fudge se ponía de pie y comenzaba a dirigirse a la multitud.

Antes de que el partido pudiera comenzar, tenían lugar las celebraciones previas al partido. Cada uno de los equipos organizó un breve espectáculo en un intento de atraer a las multitudes a su lado cuando los equipos hicieron su primera aparición. Los irlandeses fueron los primeros, con una deslumbrante exhibición de fuegos artificiales y duendes danzantes. Sin embargo, cuando los búlgaros tomaron su turno, usaron a Veelas para captar la atención de los magos y, para colmo, hicieron una producción masiva de Krum entrando al campo de juego. Cuando los dos equipos se alinearon para comenzar el partido, la multitud estaba firmemente con los búlgaros.

Cuando el partido comenzó, Draco se olvidó del hecho de que sus mejores amigos estaban sentados cerca mientras se perdía en el partido. Siempre le encantó ver el quidditch en vivo, pero nunca antes había visto un partido tan lleno de adrenalina. Los jugadores irlandeses estaban rompiendo todo el terreno de juego, aparentemente anotando goles a voluntad, mientras que Viktor Krum barrió el estadio realizando algunos de los movimientos más audaces que un buscador podía hacer.

"Este es el mejor partido que he visto", gritó Theo cuando el estadio estalló cuando Irlanda anotó una vez más. "Mira a Krum, vaya, es increíble".

"Controlate Theo", se rió Blaise. "No necesitas continuar con tu enamoramiento".

"Cállate," replicó Theo, mirando a Blaise.

"Ambos se cállense y observen", dijo Draco, jadeando cuando Krum de repente se elevó hacia el suelo.

La multitud observó con aliento a Krum mientras llevaba al buscador irlandés hacia el suelo y se detuvo justo antes de que golpeara el césped. Desafortunadamente, el buscador irlandés no fue tan rápido y se estrelló contra el suelo. Cuando el buscador irlandés volvió a levantarse y volvió a montar su escoba, Krum se fue nuevamente a buscar a la snitch, dejando que la multitud discutiera sus brillantes tácticas.

"Necesitas probar algunas de estas cosas cuando volvamos a la escuela", le dijo Blaise a Draco mientras observaban a Krum mostrar todo su repertorio de trucos.

Draco asintió, pero no se molestó en responder, ya que sabía que no habría quidditch en el próximo año. Sin embargo, sus amigos no lo sabían, y Lucius le había dicho que no le dijera a nadie lo que sabía. Todavía no había ningún anuncio oficial sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos y no se vería bien si Draco lo supiera todo cuando nadie más lo sabía.

Un par de horas más tarde, Irlanda había tomado una ventaja decisiva en el partido. Si Bulgaria quisiera ganar la copa del mundo, tendrían que anotar unos cuantos goles más antes de que Krum atrapara a la snitch. Sin embargo, o el mensaje no se había pasado a Krum, o el equipo no creía que pudieran reducir el déficit, poco después de que Irlanda estableciera una ventaja saludable, se hizo obvio que Krum tenía a la snitch en la mira. En lo que siempre se recordaría como un final espectacular de la copa del mundo, Krum atrapó a la snitch con una mano mientras casi colgaba boca abajo sobre su escoba.

La captura de la snitch terminó el partido, y ambos grupos de simpatizantes estallaron en aplausos mientras celebraban el final de lo que fue un partido final muy entretenido del torneo. Obviamente, los partidarios irlandeses estaban animando su victoria, pero los partidarios búlgaros estaban animando a Krum. Irlanda pudo haber ganado la copa del mundo, pero la estrella indiscutible del espectáculo fue Viktor Krum.

Las celebraciones también se estaban llevando a cabo en el palco del Ministro, pero se apagaron rápidamente cuando Fudge anunció que la presentación pronto tendría lugar. A medida que el trofeo de la copa mundial se subía al palco, todos los que estaban en el, tenían que mudarse a los lados del palco. Draco y sus amigos terminaron en el lado opuesto del palco con Harry, Hermione y los Weasley, pero Draco aún logró intercambiar sonrisas rápidas con sus dos mejores amigos.

Mientras esperaban a que comenzara la presentación, Draco observó sutilmente a sus amigos y notó que Hermione estaba mirando algo en la esquina frontal del palco. Dándose la vuelta para ver qué estaba mirando, encontró a una pequeña elfina sentada en uno de los asientos. Estaba claro que la elfina estaba aterrada por algo, y también parecía estar completamente sola. Haciendo una nota mental para preguntarle a Hermione cuál era su problema con la elfina, volvió su atención a Fudge cuando el Ministro comenzó su presentación del trofeo.

Como equipo perdedor, los búlgaros entraron primero en la casilla, y aceptaron medallas de Fudge. Draco estaba bastante asombrado cuando Viktor Krum pasó por delante de él, pero al menos mantuvo una mirada digna en su rostro, a diferencia de Weasley, que estaba mirando boquiabierto al buscador búlgaro. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo patético que era Wesley, Draco observó el resto de la presentación. Después de que los búlgaros llegaron los irlandeses, y una vez que tuvieron el trofeo en sus manos, el estadio estalló en más aplausos.

Draco y sus amigos aplaudían y aplaudían junto con todos los demás cuando de repente todas las luces en el estadio se apagaron. La caída de la oscuridad puso fin de inmediato a los vítores, y en su lugar se escuchó un pánico en todo el estadio. Incluso en el palco del ministro, Draco podía escuchar el pánico. Fudge estaba claramente despistado en cuanto a lo que estaba sucediendo, y escuchó un gemido de niña en el otro lado de la caja que pensó que venía de la chica Weasley.

"No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico", gritó repentinamente una voz mientras algunas luces comenzaban a encenderse nuevamente en el estadio.

Draco tuvo la suerte de estar lo suficientemente cerca del frente del palco, por lo que tuvo una vista perfecta de Voldemort caminando hacia el campo debajo de ellos. A su lado había dos Mortífagos enmascarados y en túnicas, que Draco sabía que eran Severus y Beth. Aparte de su familia, nadie más sabía que Voldemort había regresado, así que no tenía un ejército de seguidores con él. Sin embargo, Draco sospechaba que si chasqueaba los dedos, el estadio estaría rodeado de Mortífagos en un instante.

"¿Quién es ese?" Draco escuchó a Ginny preguntar cuando los Weasley miraron hacia el campo desde el otro lado de la caja.

"No puede ser", susurró Arthur, casi para sí mismo.

"Solo quiero felicitar a Irlanda por una buena victoria", anunció Voldemort en voz alta cuando los susurros alrededor del estadio comenzaron a crecer cuando la gente se dio cuenta de quién estaba hablando. "Y lo admito, estoy golpeando la puerta en este momento, pero pensé que era hora de que todos supieran que El Señor Oscuro ha regresado".

Sacando su varita con broche de oro, Voldemort lanzó un hechizo y una neblina verde voló de su varita. Segundos después, la marca oscura colgaba en el aire sobre el estadio. La vista de la marca causó un pánico inmediato, y Draco pudo escuchar los gritos cuando las personas intentaron huir del estadio. Mirando hacia atrás en el campo, Draco vio a Voldemort mirando a su alrededor con satisfacción antes de girarse y marcharse con Beth y Severus a su lado.

"Todos mantengan la calma", llamó Fudge mientras intentaba recuperar el control de la situación.

Desafortunadamente, para Fudge era demasiado tarde. Ahora todos sabían que Voldemort había regresado, no podían alejarse del lugar lo suficientemente rápido. Incluso los Weasley estaban ansiosos por irse. Draco observó cómo Arthur Weasley envolvía a su hija con sus dos hijos mayores y les decía que la regresaran a casa de inmediato. Luego despidió a los gemelos y al pomposo ex-premio anual, mientras cuidaba de Harry, Hermione y su hijo menor.

"Míralos corriendo como ratas", se rió Theo cuando los Weasley abandonaron el palco a toda velocidad.

"Patético," estuvo de acuerdo Blaise.

"Bueno, muchachos, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa", dijo Narcissa con calma. Mientras todos los que estaban a su alrededor estaban en pánico, Narcissa parecía como si nada extraño hubiera sucedido.

"Pero extrañaremos toda la diversión", protestó Blaise.

"Lo único que extrañarás es a la gente corriendo como gallinas sin cabeza", respondió Lucius.

"Pero, ¿y si el Señor Oscuro tiene algo más planeado?" Theo cuestionó. "No queremos perdérnoslo".

"Nada más va a pasar", dijo Lucius con confianza. "Te prometo que todo lo que suceda será el resultado de idiotas tontos que reaccionan de forma exagerada".

A pesar de que Blaise y Theo no querían particularmente irse, no tenían más remedio que ir con los Malfoy. Además, si Lucius dijera que nada más iba a pasar con el Señor Oscuro, tendría razón. Era obvio para ambos niños que al padre de Draco no le había sorprendido el giro de los acontecimientos de la noche. Sabía lo que iba a suceder, y como tal, tendría razón si dijera que no ocurriría nada más.

Por supuesto, Lucius tenía razón y no hubo más apariciones de Voldemort o sus seguidores. Eso no era para decir que no pasó nada más sin embargo. En su desesperado intento por alejarse del estadio de quidditch, las multitudes se enfrentaron entre sí. En los disturbios que siguieron, varias personas resultaron heridas cuando el estadio y los campamentos cercanos fueron destruidos.

A la mañana siguiente, los papeles estaban llenos de lo que había sucedido en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Las imágenes de la marca oscura aparecieron en la portada de cada publicación, y todas informaron sobre el dramático regreso de Voldemort. Por supuesto, nadie sabía los detalles de su regreso, o dónde había estado todos estos años. Pero había una cosa que todos sabían, el Señor Oscuro había regresado y ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

este capitulo fue subido por SALESIA

estoy enferma, perdon si se me escapa algun horror ortografico ok

* * *

Después de la Copa del Mundo, Harry y Hermione casi desearon estar en casa para celebrar con su familia después del regreso triunfal de Voldemort. Sin embargo, admitieron que estaban en el lugar perfecto para presenciar el pánico que había generado su regreso. El pánico primero establecido con el quidditch coincidia con el de la aparición. Arthur no podía esperar para sacarlos a todos del estadio, lo que logró en un tiempo récord. Harry y Hermione se sintieron un poco molestos por haberse perdido toda la acción, pero ciertamente se enterarían después del evento.

En los días posteriores al regreso de Voldemort, en todos los periódicos se informaba su regreso. Hubo numerosos informes sobre los disturbios en el partido, aunque nadie podía estar de acuerdo en quién era el culpable de ellos. Varios informes sugirieron que eran solo el resultado de personas que entraron en pánico a la luz del regreso de Voldemort, sin embargo, hubo informes de que los Mortífagos habían sido vistos alrededor del estadio y eran responsables de los disturbios. De cualquier manera, los disturbios fueron violentos y se cobraron algunas vidas, además de poner a docenas de personas en el hospital.

En un frente personal, Harry y Hermione habían sido testigos de cómo los Weasley y los que estaban a su alrededor habían reaccionado a las noticias. Molly se había derrumbado por completo y se negó a permitir que cualquiera de sus hijos saliera de la casa. Las únicas personas que pudieron salir de la madriguera fueron Percy, Bill y Charlie, todos adultos y que tenían trabajos a los que acudir. Sin embargo, tanto Bill como Charlie extendieron su permiso para quedarse por un tiempo hasta que supieron lo que estaba sucediendo con Voldemort.

Molly permaneció en estado de pánico durante unos días, hasta que un día Arthur regresó a casa del trabajo y le entregó una nota de Dumbledore. La nota pareció calmar a Molly, y cuando Ron le preguntó sobre eso, ella les informó que Dumbledore estaba reformando la Orden del Fénix. A pesar de saber qué era la Orden, Harry y Hermione se hicieron el tonto y los Weasleys les explicaron todo. Los Weasley felizmente explicaron que la Orden era un grupo de brujas y magos dedicados a luchar contra Voldemort y sus fuerzas.

"¿Podemos ser parte de la Orden?" Ron pregunto emocionado.

"No lo creo", respondió Arthur, sacudiendo la cabeza ante su hijo menor. "Eres demasiado joven en este momento. Tal vez en un año más".

"Esperemos que todo esto haya terminado en aproximadamente un año", murmuró Molly. La idea de otra guerra larga y prolongada no era lo más atractiva.

Desafortunadamente, los Weasley se aferraron a sus armas con respecto a la Orden, y cuando Molly y Arthur se dirigieron a las reuniones, a ninguno de los jóvenes se les permitió ir. Cada vez que había una reunión, Bill, Charlie o Percy se quedaban atrás. Por supuesto, Percy no les diría nada, pero Bill y Charlie les contaron fragmentos y piezas y sabían que la Orden consistía en casi todos los profesores de Hogwarts y algunas otras personas, algunos de los cuales formaban parte de la Orden hace años. y algunos de los cuales eran recién llegados.

Para cuando llegó el mes de septiembre, Bill y Charlie habían regresado a sus vidas en el extranjero y la Orden estaba floreciendo. Voldemort no había aparecido más, pero había un aire de inquietud en la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts se preparaba para partir.

"Debería haber sabido que muchos no estarían preocupados", se quejó Ron, mirando hacia donde se habían reunido varios Slytherins.

Draco, por supuesto, estaba en el centro del grupo, y todos sus amigos estaban con él. Los padres también se habían reunido y estaban charlando alegremente mientras sus hijos se preparaban para irse a Hogwarts por un año más. La falta de preocupación estaba clara para que todos la vieran, y estaba claro que los Slytherins y sus padres no estaban preocupados de que el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos hubiera regresado.

"Apuesto a que los padres de Malfoy estaban entre los Mortífagos que aterrorizaban a las multitudes después del partido", continuó Ron mientras abordaba el tren con Harry, Hermione y Ginny.

"Nunca se demostró que los Mortífagos estuvieran presentes en los eventos después del partido", argumentó Hermione. Ella y Harry sabían lo suficiente sobre el plan de Voldemort para saber que todo lo que había planeado era dar a conocer su presencia, no había planeado ningún tipo de ataque.

"Además, los padres de Malfoy estaban en el palco del ministro", dijo Harry. "No pudieron haber estado involucrados en la lucha después".

"Se prolongó durante horas", argumentó Ron. "Podrían haberse involucrado una vez que salieron del estadio. No me convencerás, los padres de Malfoy sabían lo que estaba sucediendo y amaron cada segundo. Ambos son malvados, y Malfoy es exactamente lo mismo . "

"No puedes lanzar acusaciones salvajes de esa manera", le dijo Ginny a su hermano. "Draco no es malvado, solo es un niño. Tú eres el malvado que está difundiendo estas mentiras, y un día lo lamentarás".

Dando una última mirada a Ron, Ginny giró sobre sus talones y se alejó por el pasillo. Ron miró a su hermana en shock por unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta en silencio y entrar en un compartimiento vacío. Harry y Hermione siguieron a Ron al compartimiento, mientras Harry luchaba por ocultar su sonrisa. Había estado temiendo otro viaje con Ginny colgando sobre él, pero afortunadamente su ira hacia Ron había resuelto su problema. Ahora podía sentarse, relajarse y disfrutar del viaje hasta Hogwarts.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Para cuando se instaló en el Gran Comedor la fiesta de bienvenida, Draco estaba enfermo hasta la muerte de Pansy Parkinson. Desde que se habían encontrado en la estación de tren, ella había sido demasiado cariñosa con él. Se las arregló para acomodarse junto a él en el tren, y luego procedió a pasar todo el viaje con la razón de tener sus manos sobre él. Draco estaba acostumbrado a que ella fuera un poco cariñosa con él, pero las cosas habían aumentado significativamente y no sabía por qué. Por suerte, para el banquete que había logrado sentarse entre Blaise y Theo, Pansy estaba atrapada sentada frente a él. Aunque incluso entonces, ella continuó enfocando toda su atención en él.

"¿Dónde está este nuevo profesor?" Preguntó Theo, estirando el cuello para ver la mesa de Profesores.

Había los sospechosos habituales en la mesa, incluido el profesor Grubbly-Plank, que todavía estaba enseñando Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Sin embargo, el espacio para el Profesor de Defensa estaba vacío.

"Tal vez se detuvo", sugirió Blaise encogiéndose de hombros. "Hay un infierno de tormenta levantándose allá afuera".

"¿No debería haber estado aquí hace horas?" Theo cuestionó. "¿No tiene que prepararse el personal o algo?"

"Por lo que puedo deducir de Moody, él no es convencional", respondió Draco. Lucius le había contado todo lo que sabía sobre Ojo-Loco Moody, y eso incluía una advertencia para tener mucho cuidado con el antiguo Auror. Sabía que Harry y Hermione habrían recibido la misma advertencia si hubieran estado cerca, pero no lo estaban y Severus tuvo que atraparlos y transmitirles el mensaje.

"Veamos el lado bueno, no puede ser peor que los Profesores de basura que ya hemos tenido", comentó Blaise en voz baja cuando las puertas se abrieron y McGonagall condujo los primeros años al Gran Comedor.

"Reservemonos el juicio, vamos", murmuró Draco, antes de que el grupo dirigiera su atención a la clasificación.

Una vez que se completó la clasificación, Dumbledore se puso de pie para comenzar su discurso de inicio. Apenas había superado sus bienvenidas, cuando el techo encantado en lo alto crepitaba y la luz de la habitación parpadeaba cuando sonaba un estallido de trueno. Cuando sucedió la segunda vez, algunas personas gritaron de preocupación porque el techo nunca reaccionaba de forma tan violenta. La tercera grieta del trueno correspondió a las puertas del Gran Comedor que se abrieron de golpe y un rayo de la varita del recién llegado detuvo la tormenta.

La atención de todos se dirigió a las puertas cuando un mago con un ojo falso y una pierna de madera entró en la habitación. Cerrando las puertas detrás de él, Moody comenzó a dirigirse hacia la mesa de Profesores. Mientras lo hacía, su ojo falso recorrió a todos los estudiantes, y Draco sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda cuando parecía centrarse en él.

"Alastor," saludó Dumbledore en voz alta. "Es bueno verte."

"Lo siento, llego tarde", respondió Moody, aunque no ofreció ninguna explicación por su tardanza cuando se acomodó en su asiento y rápidamente sacó un frasco de la cadera de su bolsillo y tomó un gran trago.

"Tengo un tío que hace eso", susurró Theo mientras Dumbledore reiniciaba su discurso.

"¿Qué? ¿Te mira con un ojo falso?" Blaise preguntó con un estremecimiento. "Eso es escalofriante".

"No, la bebida", dijo Theo con un tut. "No puede pasar más de cinco minutos sin tomar un trago de su precioso whisky de fuego".

"Genial, justo lo que necesitamos un profesor alcohólico", se quejó Blaise con un giro de sus ojos mientras volvían su atención a Dumbledore.

Finalmente, Dumbledore terminó su discurso normal, y justo cuando la mayoría de la gente pensaba que había terminado, anunció otro anuncio especial para hacer. Dumbledore luego procedió a anunciar que Hogwarts estaba albergando el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

"Para contarle más sobre el torneo, le entrego al Jefe de Cooperación Internacional, Bartemius Crouch".

Hubo un poco de aplauso en la sala cuando un delgado mago salió de las sombras detrás de la mesa de los Profesores y se estableció en el podio que Dumbledore siempre usaba para sus discursos.

"El Torneo de los Tres Magos es un concurso entre tres escuelas, donde se coronará un campeón general. Cada escuela tendrá un campeón, y la habilidad mágica de esa persona se pondrá a prueba severamente. Entrar al torneo no se debe tomar a la ligera e insto a cualquiera que desea realizarlo, hacerlo después de mucha deliberación. Una vez que sea elegido para el torneo, no habrá retroceso. Habrá una restricción de edad en el torneo y no podrá participar nadie menor de diecisiete años ".

La última frase de Crouch se encontró con un barril de gritos y protestas, el más fuerte de los cuales provenía de los gemelos Weasley. Algunos de los Slytherins también estaban haciendo boquiabiertos, aunque Draco sospechaba que era solo para mostrar su descontento. Sabía a ciencia cierta que muchas personas que protestaban no soñaban con participar en un torneo tan peligroso.

"¡Tranquilo!" Dumbledore bramó, poniendo la habitación de nuevo en orden. "El señor Crouch tiene razón, este es un torneo peligroso y solo el mejor y el más brillante puede triunfar. Mañana por la noche se nos unirán las otras dos escuelas, y el torneo se abrirá oficialmente. Hasta entonces, disfruten el banquete".

Dumbledore aplaudió una vez, y la comida apareció en las mesas. Al instante, los estudiantes cavaron en las hazañas mientras Dumbledore seleccionaba a su invitado con una silla adicional en la mesa de los profesores. Por supuesto, todo lo que cualquiera podía hablar era el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Comenzaron a circular rumores sobre qué estudiantes propondrían sus nombres para el torneo, junto con especulaciones sobre cómo serían las otras dos escuelas.

"Supongo que Durmstrang será una de las escuelas, pero ¿qué pasa con la otra?" Theo preguntó mientras los Slytherins se hundían en la fiesta. "Solo sé sobre Durmstrang, ya que mi padre tiene amigos que fueron allí".

"Yo diría que Beauxbatons", dijo Draco. En realidad, sabía que Beauxbatons era la otra escuela involucrada en el torneo, pero incluso si no hubiera sabido que habría sido fácil de resolver, ya que eran la única otra escuela de magos importante en Europa. Por supuesto que había otras escuelas en Europa, casi todos los países tenían una, pero Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons eran las tres principales.

"Francés, ¿verdad?" Blaise lo comprobó. "Creo que uno de mis padrastros pudo haber asistido a Beauxbatons".

"¿Crees?" Daphne preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa. "¿No lo sabes?"

"Todos tienden a mezclarse juntos después de un tiempo", respondió Blaise con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado. "Para ser honesto, no vale la pena conocerlos, mi madre solo se aburre y los deja después de unos años. Es solo un vago recuerdo de uno de ellos que mencionó los Beauxbatons".

"¿Exactamente cuántos maridos ha tenido tu madre?" Pansy preguntó. Todos sabían que la madre de Blaise se había casado unas cuantas veces, pero la forma en que él hablaba parecía que era algo que ella hacía cada pocos años.

Blaise frunció el ceño mientras trataba de averiguar cuántas veces había estado casada su madre. "Seis o siete", finalmente decidió. "Como digo, todos ellos tienden a mezclarse".

"Seis o siete," repitió Pansy con los ojos muy abiertos. "Eso es un infierno de muchos matrimonios".

"Esa es mi madre para ti", respondió Blaise con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, cuando me case, será la única", declaró Pansy con confianza mientras le disparaba a Draco una sonrisa seductora.

Draco retrocedió ante la implicación en las palabras de Pansy y sonrió. Cambiando apresuradamente el tema de nuevo al Torneo de los Tres Magos, se preguntó cómo acabar con el coqueteo de Pansy. Finalmente estaba llegando a aceptar que sus anhelos románticos iban en otra dirección por completo, y no quería que Pansy arruinara nada entre él y Hermione. Por otra parte, si Harry tenía razón y Hermione tenía sentimientos por él, podría cuidar de Pansy por él. Hermione tenía una clara racha oscura, y podía imaginarla aniquilando a la competencia. Sonriendo ante la idea de que Hermione y Pansy iban a la guerra por él, Draco continuó reflexionando sobre las maneras de deshacerse de Pansy. No importaba lo que pasara, no iba a dejar que Pansy se aferrase a él como Ginny había hecho con Harry. Encontraría una forma de despreciarla de él, incluso si tenía que ser brutal al hacerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

este cap va por mi cuenta, me lo corregi de corrido este y los otros dos.

* * *

Por una vez, el primero de septiembre había caído en un fin de semana, por lo que el primer día completo de regreso a la escuela era un domingo. Eso les dio a los estudiantes la oportunidad de discutir el Torneo de los Tres Magos y las dos escuelas que estarían llegando para participar en la competencia. También abundaban los rumores sobre qué estudiantes entrarían al torneo. Para la hora del almuerzo del domingo, los gemelos Weasley ya estaban entrenando de una manera que podían ingresar al torneo, a pesar del hecho de que aún no tenían diecisiete años.

"Simplemente no es justo", protestó Fred cuando Hermione señaló que las reglas estaban allí por una razón. "Puede que no tengamos diecisiete minutos en este momento, pero solo nos faltan unos meses".

"Y honestamente no puedes decir que seríamos más maduros cuando tengamos diecisiete años", agregó George. "Seguiremos siendo los mismos que somos ahora".

"Eso puedo creerlo," murmuró Hermione.

"Mira, ¿por qué no deberíamos permitirnos entrar al torneo?" Preguntó Fred. "Somos tan maduros como cualquier otra persona".

"¿Y vas a demostrar eso al tratar de colar tu nombre en la mezcla?" Hermione preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Simplemente te sacan porque eres demasiado joven para participar en el torneo", replicó George.

"Como si quisiera entrar en un torneo peligroso solo para demostrar que soy una buena bruja", resopló Hermione.

"Estoy con Hermione en este caso", agregó Harry. "Incluso si tuviera la edad suficiente, ni siquiera pensaría en presentar mi nombre".

"Ah, hay un verdadero Gryffindor, Potter," dijo una voz divertida detrás de Harry. Dando la vuelta al grupo, encontraron a los Slytherin sentados cerca, con Theo sonriendo a Harry. "Siempre supe que todo esto de que los Gryffindors eran valientes era pura mierda".

"Somos más valientes que ustedes, Slytherins", replicó Ron. "Apuesto a que ninguna serpiente ingresara su nombre en el torneo".

"Entraría si tuviera la edad suficiente", respondió Blaise con confianza.

"Sí, claro", respondió Harry con una risa divertida. "Enfréntalo, Zabini, no tendrías las bolas para entrar al torneo".

"Tengo más bolas que tú", gruñó Blaise. "Ni siquiera eres elegible para el concurso y ya estás corriendo asustado. Si tuvieras diecisiete años, te esconderías para no ser elegido para participar en el torneo".

"No elegiría entrar en el torneo, pero eso es porque tengo cerebro", replicó Harry. "¿Quién arriesgaría su vida por alguna oportunidad de gloria?"

"Estás olvidando el premio en efectivo, Potter", dijo Draco, uniéndose a la conversación. "Estoy seguro de que esa es la razón por la que los Weasley quieren estar en el torneo. Probablemente esperan ganar suficiente dinero para escapar del basurero en que viven".

Inmediatamente, Ron, Fred y George se levantaron de un salto y miraron a los Slytherins. Sin embargo, antes de que algo pudiera suceder entre los dos grupos, se dieron cuenta de una conmoción fuera del Gran Comedor. Con la curiosidad anulando su rivalidad, los dos grupos se dirigieron hacia el pasillo principal.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Hermione le preguntó a un joven Gryffindor mientras los estudiantes salían por las puertas dobles.

"Algo está sucediendo con el Lago Negro", respondió la niña. "Se está comportando de forma extraña".

Intercambiando miradas desconcertadas, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron para ver qué estaba pasando. Cuando llegaron al Lago Negro, los estudiantes se reunieron alrededor. Rápidamente vieron la causa de todo el caos, ya que en el centro del lago parecía que se estaba formando un remolino.

"¿Es el calamar gigante?" Preguntó Ron.

"No creo que los calamares gigantes puedan crear remolinos", respondió Harry con el ceño fruncido.

"Me parece una especie de magia", dijo Hermione. "Tal vez algo va a salir del agua".

Ante las palabras de Hermione, el trío intercambió otra mirada antes de dar un paso atrás. Si había algo por salir del lago, no querían terminar empapados.

Unos minutos más tarde, las palabras de Hermione parecieron hacerse realidad a medida que el remolino seguía creciendo y algunos de los estudiantes más cercanos al lago gritaron que podían ver algo en el agua. Menos de un minuto después, todo lo que había en el agua se hizo visible para todos cuando comenzó a elevarse lentamente.

"¿Es eso un barco?" Harry preguntó con incredulidad cuando la parte superior de una serie de mástiles se hizo visible en el medio del Lago Negro.

"Parece que sí", respondió Hermione, tan sorprendida como Harry por lo que estaba viendo.

Menos de cinco minutos después, un gran barco había emergido completamente del remolino y se movía tranquilamente en el Lago Negro. Lentamente, el barco comenzó a abrirse camino hacia la orilla del lago, y al hacerlo, los estudiantes de Hogwarts vieron a personas en la cubierta del barco. Aparte de un mago mayor, todos los demás en el barco parecían ser adolescentes.

"Supongo que esta es una de las otras escuelas", comentó Harry cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Dumbledore y a varios de los otros profesores que salían de la escuela.

Para cuando Dumbledore y los otros profesores habían llegado al lago, el barco había fondeado y los estudiantes a bordo habían creado mágicamente un camino entre el barco y la orilla del lago. En lugar de que los estudiantes bajaran del barco, Dumbledore se dirigió al barco, donde procedió a saludar al mago mayor. Nadie en la orilla del lago podía escuchar lo que se decía, pero el barco los distrajo rápidamente cuando se escuchó un ruido extraño escuchado por casualidad.

"¿Ahora que?" Preguntó Ron mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

"Algo se dirige hacia aquí", dijo Harry, señalando una pequeña mancha en movimiento en el cielo.

"Apenas puedo distinguir eso", comentó Ron mientras se giraba hacia Harry. "¿Cómo puedes verlo con gafas?"

"Son buenas gafas", respondió Harry. Se había acostumbrado tanto a usar las gafas como un puntal que a menudo olvidaba que su vista no se suponía que fuera muy buena.

Como de costumbre, Ron no pensó dos veces en lo que Harry le dijo y regresó su atención al cielo. Compartiendo una mirada divertida, Harry y Hermione hicieron lo mismo y pronto apareció un carruaje azul tirado por varios caballos alados.

"Wow, esos caballos son hermosos," Hermione jadeó mientras el carruaje y los caballos volaban lentamente hacia el suelo.

"No soy realmente un fanático de los caballos", dijo Ron mientras se movían para ver mejor a los recién llegados. "Creo que dan miedo".

"Creo que son geniales", respondió Hermione. "Siempre quise un pony cuando era niña".

"Sí, y no conseguiste uno", se rió Harry.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry de forma extraña.

"Es obvio", respondió Harry, dándose patadas a sí mismo por el hecho de que había dejado caer la guardia dos veces en cuestión de minutos. "Si Hermione tuviera un pony, lo habría mencionado".

"Es cierto," asintió Hermione asintiendo. "Habría sabido antes que si hubiera tenido un pony".

"Supongo," respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros mientras se enfocaba en el carruaje.

Ahora había aterrizado completamente y la puerta se abrió suavemente. Cuando una mujer muy alta emergió del carruaje, hubo jadeos por todas partes.

"Rayos, esa es una mujer alta", comentó Seamus desde cerca.

"¿Crees que es mitad gigante como Hagrid?" Harry susurró a Hermione mientras la mujer miraba a su alrededor.

"Posiblemente," contestó Hermione, mirando a Dumbledore acercarse a la mujer y saludarla calurosamente, a pesar del hecho de que tenía que mirar hacia arriba incluso para hablar con ella.

Observaron a Dumbledore y a la bruja por unos minutos más, hasta que Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los estudiantes, diciéndoles que regresaran al castillo por el resto de la tarde. Ansiosos de asegurarse de que todos estuvieran al tanto de los recién llegados, los estudiantes regresaron al castillo. La emoción por el Torneo de los Tres Magos estaba empezando a crecer, y la gente empezaba a esperar la hora de la cena cuando el torneo comenzaría oficialmente.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

La fiesta para lanzar el Torneo de los Tres Magos tenía gente hablando antes de que comenzara. Tan pronto como los estudiantes entraron en el Gran Salón, supieron que las cosas eran diferentes de lo normal. Para empezar, había cinco asientos adicionales en la mesa de Profesores, y tres de ellos fueron ocupados por Barty Crouch, el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, y el gobernador de la escuela, Lucius Malfoy. Junto a la mesa de Profesores había una larga caja hexagonal, que irradiaba un aire de misterio. Y, finalmente, las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin se habían ampliado, probablemente para ser la sede de las dos escuelas visitantes.

"Bienvenido", Dumbledore comenzó una vez que todos se establecieron. "Comenzaremos esta noche dando la bienvenida a las dos escuelas que se quedarán con nosotros a lo largo del año. Espero que todos hagan que nuestros huéspedes sean bienvenidos. En primer lugar, demos la bienvenida al profesor Karkaroff y sus estudiantes del Instituto Durmstrang".

Con un fuerte golpe, las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de golpe y los estudiantes vestidos con túnicas de piel comenzaron a abrirse camino hacia el centro de la habitación. Cuando el último estudiante ingresó junto al Director, hubo jadeos de sorpresa en la sala.

"Infierno sangriento, es Krum", jadeó Ron cuando la famosa estrella de quidditch pasó a pocos centímetros de donde estaba sentado.

"Wow, Viktor Krum," murmuró Harry, tan sorprendido como Ron. "Increíble."

"Los niños y su quidditch", comentó Hermione con un giro de sus ojos.

Harry y Ron no se molestaron en responder mientras observaban a los estudiantes de Durmstrang unirse a la mesa de Slytherin mientras su director, Igor Karkaroff, tomaba asiento junto a los Profesores. Por supuesto, por suerte, Draco y sus amigos estaban sentados al final de la mesa de Slytherin, e inmediatamente saludaron a los estudiantes de Durmstrang, incluido Krum, que estaba sentado junto a Draco.

"Maldito Malfoy," Ron maldijo entre dientes mientras observaba cómo el rubio le daba la mano al buscador búlgaro.

"Y ahora, demos una cálida bienvenida a Madame Maxime y los estudiantes de la academia de magia Beauxbatons", exclamó Dumbledore.

La atención de todos regresó a las puertas donde los estudiantes de Beauxbaton estaban entrando en la habitación con los uniformes de seda azul claro. Mientras que todos los estudiantes de Durmstrang habían sido niños, todos los estudiantes de Beauxbatons eran mujeres, y no cualquiera, eran una selección de las brujas más hermosas que Hogwarts había visto nunca.

"Creo que estoy enamorado", Ron babeó cuando las chicas pasaron junto a él, dejando atrás su dulce aroma.

Ron no fue el único niño que se enamoró de los encantos de las chicas Beauxbatons, y cuando Hermione miró alrededor de la habitación, descubrió que casi todos los niños tenían la misma expresión atontada cuando observaban a las chicas sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Incluso Harry y Draco no parecían ser inmunes y los dos estaban mirando con los ojos abiertos como todos los demás.

"Solo son chicas", murmuró Hermione, con los ojos fijos en la mesa de Slytherin donde Draco estaba teniendo un interés particular en una chica alta, elegante y rubia.

"Las chicas más hermosas que he visto nunca", dijo Ron con un suspiro.

"Sal de eso, Ron, están fuera de tu liga", replicó Hermione un poco más aguda de lo que había pensado.

Ron miró a Hermione, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada antes de que Dumbledore volviera a hablar. Dumbledore dio la bienvenida a las dos escuelas en Hogwarts, antes de entregar las cosas a Barty Crouch nuevamente. Tomando el lugar de Dumbledore en el podio, Crouch agitó su varita y la caja hexagonal que estaba de pie al lado de la mesa se abrió y reveló una taza con llamas azules parpadeando en su interior.

"Esta damas y caballeros es el cáliz de fuego", anunció Crouch. "El cáliz se ubicará aquí en el Gran Salón, donde permanecerá durante dos semanas. En esas dos semanas, cualquier persona que desee ingresar su nombre puede hacerlo. Sin embargo, les recordaré a las personas la restricción de edad en el torneo. y por supuesto, habrá hechizos en la copa para que las brujas y los magos menores de edad no ingresen su nombre. Como dije anoche, cualquiera que quiera ingresar su nombre debe pensar detenidamente sobre la decisión. Una vez ingresado en la copa, hay no hay vuelta atrás. Ingresar su nombre es el equivalente a firmar un contrato mágico, y una vez hecho, no hay forma de salir de él ". Crouch se detuvo por unos minutos para dejar que sus palabras se hundieran, antes de que él volviera a hablar. "Ahora declaro el Torneo de los Tres Magos, abierto".

Las palabras de Crouch fueron recibidas con aplausos por todos en la sala. Mientras los estudiantes continuaban animando, Dumbledore aplaudió y el banquete apareció en las mesas. Con el ruido en el Gran Salón significativamente más fuerte de lo normal, la fiesta comenzó. El tema principal de conversación fue, por supuesto, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero no se había olvidado que las lecciones empezaron al día siguiente. Si bien el Torneo de los Tres Magos iba a ser emocionante, también sucedían cosas cotidianas normales. Hogwarts no iba a detenerse solo por el torneo, y durante toda la estadia continuaría con normalidad para los estudiantes de Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

review por capitulo?

* * *

Poco más de doce horas después de la fiesta que inició el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Hogwarts regresó a un sentido de normalidad cuando comenzó el primer día de clases. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons estaban en el Gran Salón para el desayuno, pero rápidamente se hizo evidente que no iban a asistir a ninguna clase. A cada escuela se le había ofrecido el uso de algunas aulas vacías, y las utilizarían para sus necesidades educativas durante el próximo año.

"Otro año de lecciones aburridas", suspiró Ron cuando McGonagall repartió los horarios. "Al menos las cosas serán interesantes con el Torneo de los Tres Magos en marcha".

Harry asintió distraídamente mientras revisaba su horario. Todavía estaba tomando Runas Antiguas, y como el año anterior, significaba dos lecciones completas sin Ron.

"Mira, tenemos Defensa hoy", dijo Harry. "Me pregunto como sera Moody como profesor".

"Pronto lo descubriremos", respondió Hermione.

La tarde anterior, Severus había logrado apartarlos y advertirles sobre Moody. Dejó en claro que el nuevo profesor no debía tomarse a la ligera, y que tenían que ser más cuidadosos de lo normal con respecto a cómo actuaban y cuánto se habían encontrado con Draco. Harry y Hermione estaban bastante seguros de que podrían manejar cualquier cosa que Moody les tirara, pero aún así prometieron tener cuidado.

"Creo que es muy bueno que tengamos a un ex-Auror enseñándonos", dijo Ron. "Será útil teniendo en cuenta que Quien-Tu-Sabes está de vuelta. Él podrá enseñarnos cómo luchar".

"¿Quién dice que vamos a tener que luchar?" Preguntó Hermione. "Estábamos prácticamente excluidos durante los últimos días de las vacaciones. Está claro que no nos quieren en medio de lo que podría ser una situación peligrosa".

"Podríamos ser excluidos en este momento, pero llegará el día en que tendremos que luchar", insistió Ron. "Lo más probable es que contra esos cabrones", agregó, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Draco y sus amigos se estaban riendo de algo con los chicos de Durmstrang.

"No puedes decir eso, Ron," lo regañó Hermione. "No tienes idea de cuál es la posición de los Slytherins con Voldemort".

"Todos conocemos su posición con respecto a ese bastardo", escupió Ron. "Serán lo mismo que sus padres. Todos saben que la mayoría de ellos tienen padres que apoyan la oscuridad".

"Eso fue hace años, Ron", argumentó Harry. "Quién sabe cuál es la situación en estos días".

"Bueno, no confiaría en un Slytherin", dijo Ron. "Con un poco de suerte, Moody nos enseñará algunas maldiciones prácticas que podemos lanzar a las serpientes".

Hermione se desconectó cuando Ron comenzó a hablar sobre todas las maldiciones desagradables que le gustaría infligir a los Slytherins. Al final del desayuno, Ron estaba esperando la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Desafortunadamente para Ron, la Defensa no fue hasta más tarde esa tarde y antes de eso tuvo que pasar una mañana de Pociones con Snape y los Slytherins en las mazmorras.

"Este es un mal comienzo para un lunes", se quejó Ron mientras tomaba asiento. "¿Quién programa las pociones dobles un lunes por la mañana? ¿Quién programa las pociones dobles en primer lugar?"

"Muchos de nuestros temas principales se han duplicado este año", comentó Hermione. "Supongo que es así que podemos profundizar en las lecciones".

"¿Pero por qué tenemos que comenzar con pociones dobles?" Ron se quejo

"Me gusta pocion", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa brillante.

Ron murmuró algo en voz baja, algo que Hermione no podía escuchar justo cuando Severus entraba en la habitación. A los cinco minutos, Severus tenía instrucciones escritas en el pizarrón e instruyó a los estudiantes a seguir con la preparación de la poción. Debido a que ahora tenían lecciones dobles y estaban avanzando a lo largo de los años, la poción que debían hacer era mucho más difícil que cualquier otra cosa que antes tenían que hacer. El resultado final fue que los estudiantes más brillantes, como Hermione y Draco, hicieron la poción con relativa facilidad, donde los que lucharon con pociones, como Ron y Neville, encontraron que la cosa era demasiado difícil de manejar.

"Ahora odio las pociones más que nunca", se quejó Ron cuando salían del aula.

"¿No puedes hacer frente, Weasley?" Draco preguntó con una risita mientras empujaba a Ron con Blaise y Theo a su lado. "Las cosas solo se pondrán más difíciles a partir de ahora. Tal vez deberías abandonar la escuela. Después de todo, no hay un lugar real para los perdedores como tú en el mundo mágico".

"Ere un maldito, Malfoy," Ron escupió.

"Buen regreso," se rió Draco. "Tal vez un día puedas aprender una palabra con más de unas pocas letras".

"Vete a la mierda," replicó Ron.

"Está aprendiendo," se rió Theo.

"Sí, tal vez algún día pueda llegar a una respuesta ingeniosa", agregó Blaise.

"Lo dudo", resopló Draco. "Estamos hablando de Weasley, tiene el cerebro de un troll".

"Mejor que parecerse a uno", espetó Ron, mirando bastante satisfecho con su respuesta.

"Si parecemos trolls, odio pensar qué tipo de criatura eres", dijo Theo con una mueca. "Tal vez un monstruo del pantano de algún tipo".

Cuando Ron se puso rojo de rabia, Draco se limitó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Realmente no deberías insultar la apariencia de la gente, Weasley, no cuando te ves en un estado correcto. No hay nada más divertido que criaturas miserables como tú que insultan las apariencias de otras personas".

Con una risa final, los Slytherins giraron y se dirigieron hacia los invernaderos de Herbología. Los Gryffindors, mientras tanto, se dirigieron hacia encantamiento.

"Gracias por defenderme, chicos", Ron se enfureció, alejándose de Harry y Hermione.

"No íbamos a involucrarnos en semejante comportamiento juvenil", llamó Hermione a Ron. "Si ignoras a los Slytherins, simplemente se van. Cuanto más reaccionas, más se divertirán y más tiempo lanzarán los insultos".

En lugar de reconocer a Hermione, Ron entró en el aula de encantamientos y se sentó junto a Neville. Poniendo los ojos en blanco detrás de la pelirroja, Hermione se sentó en la mesa detrás de él con Harry.

"Idiota," murmuró en voz baja.

"Espero que no te refieras a mí", dijo Harry, dándole a su amiga un puchero falso.

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Hermione, todavía hablando en voz baja para que nadie pudiera escucharlos. "A veces, me canso de este acto. ¿No es así?"

"Todo el tiempo", confesó Harry. "Pero lo entiendo recordando que no es permanente".

Hermione asintió y trató de recordar que no siempre tendría que fingir que era alguien que no era como lo había hecho durante el resto del día. Afortunadamente, Ron todavía estaba meditando sobre su encuentro con los Slytherins, y realmente no comenzó a hablar con Harry y Hermione de nuevo hasta que entraron en la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

"Estoy esperando esto", dijo Ron. "Es una pena que tengamos que compartir la lección con los Slytherins".

"Es una parte inevitable de la vida, Ron", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Algunas lecciones que compartimos con los Slytherins".

"La mayoría de ellos", gruñó Ron mientras tomaban sus asientos. Esta vez Ron se acomodó junto a Harry, así que Hermione tomó el asiento de repuesto junto a Neville.

Como solían ser, los Gryffindor estaban en la primera lección y los Slytherin llegaron en tropel justo antes de que sonara la campana. De hecho, Draco se acababa de acomodar en su asiento cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Moody entró en la habitación.

"Soy Alastor Moody, y seré su Profesor de Defensa para este año", anunció Moody, su ojo falso recorriendo la clase y examinando a los estudiantes."Algunos de ustedes habrán oído hablar de mí, sin duda", agregó con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca. "Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que estén preparado para lo que vendrá. Como todos ustedes saben, el mundo mágico está en peligro una vez más. Y a la mayoría de ustedes se les pedirá que luchen".

"¿Y si no queremos pelear?" Blaise llamó desde el fondo de la habitación.

Moody se concentró de inmediato en Blaise y frunció el ceño al joven Slytherin. "¿Es usted un cobarde señor Zabini?"

"De ninguna maldita manera," contestó Blaise.

"Entonces lucharás", declaró Moody con un gesto ausente de su mano. "La pregunta es, ¿de qué lado lucharás?"

"Todos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta", comentó Ron, lo suficientemente alto como para que toda la clase lo escuchara.

"¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de qué lado estará luchando el señor Zabini?" Preguntó Moody, concentrándose en Ron.

"Es obvio, es un Slytherin", respondió Ron.

"Ah, todos los Slytherin son malos," dijo Moody asintiendo. "Déjame decirte, eso es todo una carga de todos. Un mago oscuro viene en todas las formas, y de cualquier casa. Cualquiera puede ser tentado por la oscuridad, incluso a aquellos que podríamos considerar como incorruptibles".

Mientras hablaba, el ojo falso de Moody barrió una vez más la habitación y Hermione sintió escalofríos correr por su espalda cuando pareció descansar sobre ella durante un período de tiempo decente. Allí y entonces ella decidió que Severus tenía razón, realmente necesitaban tener cuidado con él. Se rumoreaba que sospechaba de todos, incluso de aquellos que sabía que estaban en el lado positivo. Si alguien iba a ver a través de ella y el acto de Harry, Hermione apostaría buen dinero, sería Moody. Solo tenían que asegurarse de que eso no sucediera.

"Ahora en un trabajo real", anunció Moody. "¿Quién puede decirme cuántas maldiciones imperdonables hay?" Mirando el par de manos que se levantaron, señaló a Hermione. "Señorita Granger".

"Tres."

"¿Y por qué se llaman así?" Le preguntó a ella.

"Porque el uso de cualquiera de ellos es imperdonable y te hará ganar un boleto de ida a Azkaban", respondió Hermione.

"¿Y quién puede decirme una de estas maldiciones imperdonables?" Mirando alrededor de la habitación de nuevo, la atención de Moody cayó en Ron."Señor Weasley".

"Mi papá me habló de uno, la maldición Imperius", dijo Ron, sin sonar demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

"Sí, tu padre lo sabría todo sobre eso", dijo Moody con una risa oscura mientras se dirigía a su escritorio donde estaban tres tarros que contenían arañas. Sacando una de las arañas de la jarra, la agrandó antes de lanzar la maldición Imperius sobre ella. "Alguien bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius hará lo que el lanzador del hechizo desee", comenzó Moody mientras agitaba su varita y la araña saltaba de los estudiantes de cabeza a cabeza antes de que casi se ahogara. "El problema se convierte entonces en cómo podemos saber si las personas actúan por su propia elección o si se las obliga a actuar. Después de la primera guerra, docenas de personas afirmaron que solo cumplieron las órdenes de Quien-Tu-Sabes porque estaban bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius. Y la cosa es que no hay forma de saber si estaban bajo la maldición o simplemente usarla como una excusa útil para escapar de sus crímenes ".

"Votaría lo último en algunas circunstancias", dijo Ron, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Draco. En lugar de reaccionar, Draco solo sonrió con suficiencia a Ron y se acomodó más atrás en su asiento.

"Otro ejemplo", dijo Moody mientras reemplazaba la primera araña en su jarra y sacaba la segunda, también agrandándola. "Señor Longbottom".

"La maldición de Cruciatius," dijo Neville en voz baja.

"Ah, sí, ya lo sabrías todo", dijo Moody, casi con una sonrisa enferma en los labios. "La maldición de Cruciatius causa dolor intenso a la víctima". Con un movimiento casual de su muñeca, lanzó el hechizo a la araña y al instante se encogió de dolor. "El dolor de la maldición de Cruciatius es como ningún otro, y la exposición prolongada puede tener efectos que cambian la vida", continuó Moody mientras la araña continuaba retorciéndose de dolor.

Hermione había estado observando todo el asunto con repugnancia, pero se preocupó cuando notó a Neville temblando a su lado. Mirando hacia él, ella notó que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba claramente traumatizado por lo que estaba sucediendo en el aula.

"Basta," dijo bruscamente sin pensar. Cuando Moody le disparó la cabeza, hizo todo lo posible por no parecer que estaba preocupada por estar bajo su escrutinio mientras le hacía un gesto a Neville. "¿No puedes ver que le está molestando?"

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Moody terminó el hechizo. "¿Y alguien puede decirme la última maldición? ¿Señor Malfoy?"

"La maldición asesina," contestó Draco.

"Precisamente", dijo Moody. "Avada Kedavra!", matando a la pobre araña que acababa de torturar. "Solo hay un sobreviviente conocido de la maldición asesina, y él está sentado justo en esta habitación".

Inmediatamente, todos se enfocaron en Harry, y Hermione notó que automáticamente se agachaba en su asiento. Sabía que Harry odiaba las referencias a la noche en que mataron a su madre. Especialmente lo odiaba cuando la gente decía que había sobrevivido a una maldición asesina, cuando no lo había hecho. La única persona que pudo haber comenzado tales rumores fue el mismo Dumbledore, y Hermione sabía que a Harry le molestaba que el viejo propagara falsedades sobre él. Debido a Dumbledore, la gente pensaba que era una especie de héroe, y Harry odiaba eso. Odiaba a la gente que pensaba que había derrotado a Voldemort, cuando en realidad era algo que Dumbledore había hecho lo que había debilitado a su abuelo durante tantos años.

Por suerte para Harry, el enfoque no se mantuvo en él por mucho tiempo, ya que Moody comenzó a hablar sobre las tres maldiciones y sus efectos. Tan pronto como estuvo segura de que el profesor estaba ocupado al otro lado de la sala, Hermione se fijó en Neville.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí", respondió Neville con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. "Gracias por detenerlo".

"Está bien", respondió Hermione. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que te viste tan afectado por la maldición? Aparte del hecho de que Moody está siendo totalmente irresponsable por usarlos en las lecciones".

"No quiero hablar de eso", murmuró Neville, casi dándole la espalda a Hermione y la conversación.

Por primera vez, Hermione pensó en Neville y se dio cuenta de que no sabía casi nada de su vida personal. Por su reacción a la maldición, ella estimó que algo importante había ocurrido en su pasado. Y ahora que lo había notado, tendría que descubrir todo lo que pudiera. Ella no podría descansar hasta que descubriera un poco más sobre la historia de Neville y por qué estaba tan afectado por la maldición de Cruciatius.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

* * *

"¿Qué sabes de la vida de Neville?" Preguntó Hermione a Harry.

Habían regresado a la escuela por una semana, y por primera vez habían podido colarse en su habitación privada en la biblioteca con Draco. El trío había estado charlando sobre su primera semana atrás, y específicamente sobre lo que pensaban de Moody, cuando Hermione recordó la primera lección y la reacción de Neville a la maldición de Cruciatius.

"No mucho, él es bastante privado", respondió Harry. "Pero cuando menciona su hogar, siempre menciona a su abuela. Nunca lo he oído mencionar a sus padres".

"Eso es porque ambos están en San Mungo", dijo Draco.

"¿Por qué están en el hospital?" Preguntó Hermione. "¿Y cómo sabes de la vida de Neville?"

"Solo conozco la historia porque escuché a mis padres hablar", explicó Draco. "Básicamente, los padres de Longbottom fueron torturados severamente con la maldición de Cruciatius. Fue tan malo que ambos perdieron la cabeza y desde entonces han sido enviados a la sala de psiquiatría del hospital".

"Eso es bastante duro", respondió Harry. "Estoy asumiendo que se opusieron al abuelo".

"Los Longbottoms fueron parte de la Orden y fueron Aurores, pero no fueron blanco de las instrucciones de El Señor Oscuro", respondió Draco.

"¿Entonces por qué fueron torturados?" Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

"Esa sería mi tía Bellatrix", respondió Draco.

"¿La que está en Azkaban?" Harry lo comprobó. Sabía que Draco tenía dos tías, una que estaba en Azkaban y otra que había sido repudiada por haberse casado con un hijo de muggles.

"Esa es ella".

"Entonces, ¿por qué Bellatrix torturó a Longbottoms si mi padre no lo ordenó?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Por lo que escuché, Bella estaba enamorada de El Señor Oscuro en el momento en que lo vio. Sin embargo, el sentimiento nunca regresó, y luego se encontró con Beth. No conozco los detalles, pero tengo la impresión de que Bella cuando tus padres se casaron, se salió de los rieles. Se convirtió en un cañón suelto y casi fue atrapada varias veces. Cuando naciste empeoró y comenzó a correr mayores riesgos. Los Longbottoms eran un riesgo demasiado, y era atrapada en el acto junto con otros Mortífagos a los que ella había persuadido de unirse a ella. Todos ellos terminaron en Azkaban ".

"¿Y el padre nunca consideró liberarlos?"

"Me dio la impresión de que estaba enojado de que los demás escucharon a Bella y actuaron sin consultarlo. Luego, unas semanas después, todo explotó con Harry y él no tenía el poder para organizar una liberación", respondió Draco.

"¿Cuándo escuchaste esto?" Pregunto Harry Él nunca había escuchado la historia antes y le habían dicho que su mejor amigo no la había compartido antes.

"Justo antes de que regresáramos a la escuela", respondió Draco. "Creo que mis padres lo estaban discutiendo porque Voldemort mencionó sacar a algunos de sus seguidores de la cárcel. Creo que mi madre se estaba preguntando si su hermana sería una de ellas".

"¿Pensaron que ella estaría?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Padre no estaba tan seguro", admitió Draco. "Consideraba que Bellatrix era una responsabilidad. Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa".

"Al menos explica por qué Neville se vio tan afectado en clase el otro día", dijo Hermione. "Aunque, ¿puedes creer que Moody realmente realizó esas maldiciones en una lección?"

"No te molestan los hechizos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Harry, compartiendo una mirada divertida con Draco. "Como bruja oscura, probablemente tendrás que usarlas al mismo tiempo".

"Usarlos para lograr algo es muy diferente a usarlos frente a una clase de adolescentes", replicó Hermione. "Moody solo quería verse bien. Quería que la gente hablara de él y dijera que es un gran maestro".

"Creo que es muy espeluznante", dijo Draco con un fingido estremecimiento. "Cuando te mira con ese ojo falso, es como si estuviera mirando directamente a tu alma".

"No seas tan dramático", se rió Harry.

"Oye, estoy hablando en serio", protestó Draco. Puede haber estado exagerando un poco con su temblor falso, pero sus palabras habían sido genuinas.

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir", dijo Hermione, dándole a Draco una pequeña sonrisa. "Cuando él usa ese ojo, me siento tan expuesto. Casi esperaba que él le dijera a todos lo que realmente soy".

"No tengo tal problema con él", respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "No es convencional, pero no es tan malo. Hemos tenido peores maestros".

"Aun así, tenemos que tener cuidado", advirtió Hermione. "Lo digo en serio Harry, Moody podría ser muy peligroso. Necesitamos estar en guardia todo el tiempo".

"Sí, sí, lo entiendo", dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie. "Ahora, tengo que irme antes de que Ron sospeche de dónde he estado. Solo puedo decir que he estado estudiando en la biblioteca durante un tiempo, antes de que me acuse de volver a creer que voy por Hermione".

"¿Qué?" Draco lloró cuando Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"Es algo nuevo de Ron", explicó Hermione. "Piensa que Harry tiene algo por mí, y es por eso que tomó runas antiguas el año pasado, y por qué estamos estudiando juntos este año".

"Es solo porque le gusta a ella", dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Está revisando la competencia".

"Ronald no me quiere", resopló Hermione. "Apenas me tolera, y el sentimiento es completamente mutuo".

"Lo que digas," dijo Harry, rodando los ojos hacia Hermione. "Escucha mis palabras, Ron está enamorado de ti y un día tendrás que lidiar con eso".

Riéndose de la perturbada mirada en la cara de Draco, Harry salió de la habitación secreta y salió de la biblioteca. De vuelta en la habitación privada, Draco todavía estaba sentado meditando sobre la revelación de que Weasley se imaginaba a Hermione. Había tenido la misma impresión que Hermione, de que el pelirrojo simplemente la toleraba por el bien de Harry. Por supuesto, eso podría ser cierto, y Harry podría haber estado intentando remover la olla.

"Solo ignóralo," dijo Hermione, notando el ceño fruncido en la cara de Draco.

"¿Quien?" Preguntó Draco.

"Harry. Solo ha sido un pequeño agitador de mierda".

"Es el Slytherin en él", dijo Draco. "Eso no significa que esté equivocado, sin embargo. Weasley podría gustarte."

"Bueno, no me gusta", insistió Hermione firmemente.

"No es tu tipo, ¿verdad?" Draco cuestionó casualmente.

La mirada de Hermione recorrió a Draco antes de que negara con la cabeza. "No, no es mi tipo".

"Es bueno escuchar eso", respondió Draco con una sonrisa al notar la mirada que Hermione le dirigió.

"¿Por qué es bueno escuchar eso?" Preguntó Hermione en tono burlón.

"Solo creo que puedes hacerlo mejor que Weasley", replicó Draco.

"Eso espero," Hermione resopló. "Cualquier chico con el que me involucre tiene que ser mucho más impresionante que Ronald Weasley. Tiene que ser más inteligente, más guapo y mucho más oscuro".

"Estoy seguro de que el chico que estás buscando aparecerá eventualmente", sonrió Draco, sabiendo que las descripciones de Hermione encajaban perfectamente con él.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, dándole otra vez a Draco antes de cambiar rápidamente el tema a su tarea de Aritmancia.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

"No funcionará," dijo Hermione en un tono de canción mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Era la última tarde para que la gente pusiera sus nombres en el cáliz de fuego, y casi todos los que querían ingresar al torneo habían esperado hasta el último minuto para ingresar su nombre. También se había demorado hasta el último día para que los gemelos idearan un plan para sortear la línea de la edad, que Dumbledore había dibujado alrededor de la taza. Hermione estaba sentada junto a Harry, Ron y algunos otros Gryffindors cuando se habían reunido para ver a los gemelos.

"¿Y por qué es eso?" Preguntó Fred.

"Porque nunca engañarás la línea de edad", respondió Hermione.

"Ah, pero ahí es donde te equivocas", sonrió George mientras sacaba dos pequeños viales de su bolsillo. "Esta es una poción de la edad, que nos envejecerá lo suficiente como para que podamos cruzar la línea".

"Todavía digo que no funcionará", dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tienes tan poca fe en nosotros, Hermione", Fred dijo mientras tomaba uno de los frascos de poción de George.

"De abajo hacia arriba", gritó George cuando los hermanos unieron sus brazos y bebieron su poción.

Como se suponía que solo iban a envejecer unos meses, a la pareja no les ocurrió nada notable. La verdadera prueba sería cuando cruzaran la línea de edad. Compartiendo sonrisas idénticas, los gemelos cruzaron la línea de edad juntos. Cuando nada sucedió de inmediato, las personas se reunieron para ver su espectáculo y comenzaron a vitorear. Fred y George se dieron vuelta y le dieron a Hermione una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero antes de que pudieran deleitarse con su éxito, hubo una explosión todopoderosa y los dos fueron expulsados del área detrás de la línea de edad en una nube de humo. Cuando el humo se disipó, Fred y George estaban tendidos en el suelo con idénticas barbas blancas largas y cabello blanco.

"Dijiste", acusó Fred, señalando con el dedo a su hermano.

"No, tu dijiste," replicó George mientras se abalanzaba sobre su gemelo.

En cuestión de segundos, la pareja rodaba por el suelo, encerrada en una lucha de lucha feroz. Mientras los espectadores observaban con diversión, Hermione simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. Tan brillantes como eran los gemelos, deberían haber sabido mejor que tratar de engañar a uno de los hechizos de Dumbledore. Es posible que el viejo director no haya sido una de las personas favoritas de Hermione, pero incluso ella podía admitir que era un gran mago, y dos de dieciséis años, sin importar cuán ingeniososfueran, nunca lo iban a burlar.

Finalmente, Fred y George se separaron y se dirigieron al hospital para arreglarse antes del gran evento de esa noche. Por supuesto, cuando la elección de los campeones se dio la vuelta, todos habían oído hablar de las aventuras de Fred y George y la pareja recibió una cálida bienvenida cuando ingresaron al Gran Salón. La pareja se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el tema de las leyendas de Hogwarts, y un par de trucos más como el que acababan de realizar aseguraban que sus nombres serían recordados mucho después de que se fueran de Hogwarts.

Antes de la elección de los campeones, era normal y se servía la cena. Fue solo durante la cena que Ron puso sus ojos en la mesa de los Profesores y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Lucius Malfoy sentado cómodamente junto a Severus Snape. Vagamente recordaba que el hombre rubio estaba presente en la inauguración de la copa, pero con todo lo que había estado sucediendo, no estaba seguro de si tenía razón o no.

"¿Alguien sabe lo que está haciendo Malfoy aquí?" Preguntó Ron.

"Teniendo su cena, igual que los demas", respondió Harry con el ceño fruncido confundido, pensando que Ron estaba hablando de Draco.

"No ese idiota, su padre", dijo Ron, inclinando su cabeza hacia la mesa de Profesores.

Harry levantó la vista y fingió estar sorprendido de ver a Lucius charlando con su padre. "Ni idea."

"Él va a ser un juez para el torneo", dijo Hermione.

"¿Como sabes eso?" Preguntó Ron.

"Escuché a Malfoy decirle a Zabini y Nott", respondió Hermione. De hecho, ella había escuchado a Draco hablar con Blaise y Theo al comienzo del período y él les había estado contando sobre el papel de Lucius como juez.

"¿Cómo lo hizo ese bastardo como juez?" Ron exigió.

Hermione le dirigió a Ron una mirada de desaprobación con respecto a su lenguaje antes de responderle. "Es un juez debido a su posición como jefe de gobernadores".

"Todavía digo que tener a Malfoy como juez es injusto", se quejó Ron. "Qué pasa si el campeón de Hogwarts es un Gryffindor, no apoyará a un Gryffindor".

"Es el trabajo de todos los jueces ser justos, y estoy seguro de que el señor Malfoy será exactamente eso", dijo Hermione.

"Los Malfoy no son justos, ¿no has aprendido eso a estas alturas?" Dijo Ron, lanzándole a Hermione una mirada de lástima. A veces se desesperaba por lo suave que era su amigo. Ella siempre quiso ver lo mejor de las personas, incluso si no había nada bueno que ver.

Durante el resto de la comida, la conversación se alejó de Lucius y se centró en quiénes serían los campeones. Finalmente, la cena terminó y las mesas de la casa se movieron y los asientos se levantaron a lo largo de las dos paredes laterales del Gran Salón. Mientras los estudiantes se reubicaban en los asientos al lado de la sala, Dumbledore y el resto de los adultos tenían todo en orden para la elección de los campeones.

Finalmente llegó el momento y todos miraron con aliento cuando Dumbledore se acercó a la Copa de Fuego. Varios minutos parecieron pasar, antes de que las llamas en la copa cambiaran de color, se emitió un trozo de pergamino de las llamas. Al llegar, Dumbledore agarró el pergamino y lo abrió.

"El campeón de Beauxbatons es Fleur Delacour".

Hermione aplaudió junto con los demás mientras la hermosa bruja rubia que había visto a Draco viendo en su primera noche dio un paso adelante. Los adultos la dirigieron hacia una puerta en la parte trasera de la habitación, lo que condujo a una pequeña anticámara que rara vez se usaba. Fleur apenas había cruzado las puertas cuando se emitió otro pedazo de pergamino de las llamas.

"El campeón de Durmstrang es Viktor Krum".

La participación de Krum en el torneo fue mucho más alegre que de Fleur y Hermione sospechaban que una buena parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts apoyaría a la estrella búlgara de quidditch. Los Slytherin ciertamente parecían felices con la elección y estaban aplaudiendo y gritando tan fuerte como el pequeño contingente de Durmstrang. Con dos campeones fuera del camino, era hora de que el tercero y el último fueran seleccionados cuando la siguiente pieza de pergamino salía de las llamas y caía en manos de Dumbledore.

"Y finalmente, el campeón de Hogwarts es Cedric Diggory".

El Gran Salón estalló en gritos cuando Cedric avanzó. Los de Hufflepuff parecían especialmente encantados de que uno de los suyos finalmente estuviera en el centro de atención. Hermione pensó que Cedric era una muy buena elección de campeón, era una buena persona y el hecho de estar en Hufflepuff eliminaría la mayoría de las rivalidades de la casa. Sabía a ciencia cierta si un Gryffindor había sido elegido como campeón, entonces los Slytherins no los habrían apoyado, y viceversa, pero nadie tenía realmente un problema con los Hufflepuff, tendían a llevarse bien con todos, incluso con los Slytherins. No tuvieron problemas reales con ellos.

Cuando Cedric salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la antecámara, las cosas comenzaron a calmarse en el Gran Salón. Justo cuando Dumbledore se detuvo para poner fin a los procedimientos, hubo una ola de ruido cuando las llamas en el cáliz de fuego una vez más cambiaron de color y emitieron un cuarto trozo de pergamino. Dumbledore atrapó el pergamino con el ceño fruncido, y cuando lo abrió, su ceño fruncido solo se profundizó.

"Harry Potter," llamó. "¿Dónde está Harry Potter?"

Volviéndose hacia su sobrino, Hermione descubrió que el horror que sentía estaba grabado en la cara de Harry. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber si alguien había entrado a Harry en el torneo, pero la pregunta era ¿quién? Sin mencionar, ¿por qué? ¿Qué demonios podría esperar lograr alguien al inscribir a Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?

"Harry Potter," llamó Dumbledore de nuevo, prácticamente gritando el nombre de Harry.

A regañadientes, Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry y ella observó con el corazón hundiéndose mientras su sobrino se dirigía hacia Dumbledore. Dumbledore le dirigió a Harry una mirada fría cuando lo señaló hacia la puerta que los demás habían tomado. Mientras pasaba junto a Severus y Lucius, les dirigió una mirada suplicante, pero todo lo que pudieron hacer fue mirar mientras entraba en la habitación con los otros campeones.

Hermione todavía estaba en shock cuando Dumbledore rápidamente terminó la noche y desapareció en la antecámara con los otros adultos. Mientras regresaba a la Torre Gryffindor, el único consuelo de Hermione era que Harry no estaba solo. Tanto Severus como Lucius habían entrado en la antecámara, y si hubiera una manera de arreglar las cosas, la encontrarían. Hermione creía con todo su corazón que Severus nunca dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a Harry. Su hermano moriría en lugar de ver sufrir a su hijo, y Hermione sabía que Harry tendría toda la protección que podría desear. Él podría haber estado recién ingresado en un torneo mortal, pero no le haría daño, Hermione apostaría su propia vida en eso.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Bienvenidas criaturitas, hot es una entrada rapida, ya que estoy ayudando a una amiga a romper con su %%$&% novio.

Hoy el capitulo esta dedicado a B3ty, fuiste la primera en dejarme un review!

* * *

La elección de los campeones había sido bastante mundana para Severus, hasta que el nombre de su hijo emergió misteriosamente del cáliz de fuego. Antes de que se llamara Harry, Severus estaba de pie junto a Lucius, esperando con impaciencia que todo terminara. En lugar de concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo con los campeones, se centró en Moody, que no estaba muy lejos y siguió disparándole y con las oscuras miradas de Lucius. A pesar de que solo había estado alrededor de Hogwarts una quincena, Severus ya estaba harto del antiguo Auror. A pesar de que se suponía que todos pensaban que Severus estaba en la luz, Moody hacía comentarios constantemente sobre Severus y su conexión con Voldemort. Por supuesto, todo lo que decía era cierto, pero era muy tedioso tener que hacer frente a sus comentarios sarcásticos cada vez que estaban juntos en la misma habitación. Y ahora que Lucius estaba cerca, los comentarios de Moody estaban dirigidos a los dos.

"Al menos podremos irnos pronto", le susurró Lucius a Severus mientras el campeón final se dirigía hacia el frente del Gran Salón.

"Gracias a Merlín por su misericordia," respondió Severus con un suspiro de alivio.

Segundos después, su alivio desapareció cuando un cuarto trozo de pergamino se disparó misteriosamente desde el cáliz de fuego. Cuando Dumbledore gritó el nombre de Harry, Severus sintió que su corazón perdía un latido. No era posible, no podía ser. No había manera de que su hijo pudiera haber entrado en el torneo. Desafortunadamente para Severus, Harry entró en el torneo y no pudo hacer nada más que mirar mientras su hijo pasaba junto a él y entraba a la anticámara con los otros campeones.

"No hagas nada precipitado", advirtió Lucius en voz baja cuando Dumbledore despidió rápidamente a los estudiantes y abrió el camino hacia la antecámara.

Severus quería sacudir la mano calmada de Lucius de su brazo y gritarle que su hijo estaba en peligro y actuaría precipitadamente si lo deseaba, sin embargo, sabía que su viejo amigo tenía razón. En el momento, no sabían lo que estaba pasando. Lo sensato era averiguar qué estaba pasando, antes de decidir cómo proceder.

Severus se sorprendió cuando el segundo en que se cerró la puerta de la cámara, Dumbledore se acercó a Harry y le preguntó cómo había logrado ingresar al torneo.

"No lo hice," protestó Harry.

"No me mientas, Harry," gritó Dumbledore, agarrando a Harry y sacudiendo ligeramente al adolescente. "¿Conseguiste que uno de los estudiantes mayores ingresara tu nombre en la copa?"

"No", gritó Harry, mirando ligeramente alarmado al director echando humo.

"Albus, es suficiente", lo regañó McGonagall, dando un paso adelante y sacando a Dumbledore de Harry antes de que Severus tuviera la oportunidad de perderlo y dispararle al Director.

"Lo siento", le dijo Dumbledore a Harry, pareciendo bastante perturbado por sus propias acciones.

"¿Alguien explicará esto?" Karkaroff exigió, mirando a Harry. "¿Cómo es que Hogwarts tiene dos campeones? Es mejor que no estes haciendo trampa, Dumbledore".

"Por supuesto que no es hacer trampa", espetó Dumbledore. "No quiero esto más de lo que tú. No tengo idea de cómo el nombre de Harry llegó a la copa".

"¿Alguien?" Preguntó Moody mientras escudriñaba lentamente a las personas en la habitación, enfocándose en Lucius y Severus. "¿Harry?" Preguntó, volviéndose hacia el niño en cuestión. "¿Estás seguro de que no tienes idea de cómo sucedió esto?"

"Lo juro, es un gran shock para mí, como lo es para todos ustedes", respondió Harry. "No quiero estar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Solo tengo catorce años, no puedo hacer esto".

"Tiene un punto", dijo McGonagall en voz baja. "Es menor de edad, no se le puede permitir participar".

"Me temo que no tiene otra opción", dijo Barty Crouch en voz baja. "Poner su nombre en la copa lo convirtió en un contrato mágico vinculante, y no se puede romper".

"Pero no puse mi nombre en la taza", protestó Harry.

"Alguien lo hizo, y al hacerlo selló el contrato por usted", respondió Crouch.

"Esto es ridículo", escupió Severus. "No se puede esperar que un niño menor de edad participe en un torneo en el que hasta hace poco se consideraba que no era seguro que alguien participara. Albus, haz algo".

"Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, pero lamentablemente mis manos están atadas", dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro. "Barty tiene razón, no podemos romper un contrato mágico".

"Al diablo con Crouch y sus reglas, estamos hablando de una vida de muchachos", explotó Severus. "No retrocederé y dejaré que arriesgues su vida. Lucius, ¿podrías encontrar una manera de salir del contrato?"

"Puedo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo", respondió Lucius, tratando de sonar más positivo de lo que sentía. Por mucho que odiara la idea de que Harry participara en el torneo, no podía ver una manera de evitarlo. "Estoy pensando en la escuela aquí, y no se ve bien que uno de nuestros estudiantes menores de edad arriesgue su vida en un torneo sin sentido".

"Puedes hacer lo que te gusta, Malfoy, pero no puedes romper el trato", dijo Crouch con exasperación. "La magia en el cáliz de fuego es vinculante. Potter no tiene más remedio que participar en el torneo".

"¿Y si me niego a participar?" Pregunto Harry

"No quieres romper un contrato mágico, no es agradable", advirtió Crouch.

"Me temo que tiene razón, Harry," dijo Dumbledore suavemente. "Rehusarse a participar en el torneo solo causará que sufras".

"Como él participará en el torneo", argumentó McGonagall. "No puedo estar de acuerdo en que hacerlo competir es lo mejor para Harry. Estoy con Severus en esto, tenemos que encontrar la manera de sacar a Harry del torneo".

"Tenemos algo de tiempo", dijo Lucius. "La primera tarea no es hasta noviembre".

"Veremos qué podemos hacer en ese momento", admitió Dumbledore.

"Además de eso, quiero una investigación completa de lo que sucedió", exigió Karkaroff. "Quiero saber cómo hay dos estudiantes de Hogwarts en el torneo".

"Pensé que eso era obvio", resopló Moody cuando Madame Maxime apoyó a su compañero de cabeza para exigir una investigación sobre los eventos de la noche.

"Comparte tu sabiduria", se burló Karkaroff ante el ex Auror. Como Severus y Lucius, había sido objeto de miradas fijas y comentarios sarcásticos, y había tenido suficiente del otro mago.

"El nombre de Harry obviamente se ingresó como en una escuela diferente", explicó Moody. "Se eligieron tres campeones, y la copa no habría elegido un segundo campeón de una escuela. La copa obviamente pensó que había otra escuela participando".

"¿Qué, cuatro escuelas en un Torneo de Tres Magos?" Karkaroff se burló, enfatizando el 'tres" en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

"Es la respuesta lógica", dijo Dumbledore. Ya había decidido cómo se había elegido el nombre de Harry, simplemente no estaba seguro de cómo se había pasado por alto la barrera de la edad.

"Todavía quiero una investigación", insistió Karkaroff. "Hogwarts todavía tiene dos campeones, y no estoy contento con eso".

"Tampoco yo", estuvo de acuerdo Madame Maxime. "Simplemente no es justo, y no me gusta".

"Ojalá podamos resolverlo antes de la primera tarea, pero hasta entonces solo tenemos que lidiar con las cosas como son" dijo Dumbledore. "Por ahora, sugiero que permitamos que los cuatro estudiantes regresen con sus amigos. Mañana por la mañana comenzaremos los asuntos oficiales del Torneo. Después del desayuno, quiero que todos regresen a esta sala".

"¿Qué hay de las lecciones?" Preguntó Cedric frunciendo el ceño.

"Tus lecciones de la mañana han sido canceladas, al igual que las de Harry", dijo Dumbledore. "Ahora, la pareja de ustedes puede regresar a sus dormitorios".

Severus todavía estaba parado detrás de Dumbledore mientras despedía a su hijo. Afortunadamente, logró captar la atención de Harry al salir y estaba bastante seguro de que su hijo sabía que quería hablar con él. Sin embargo, Lucius no se había perdido el intercambio y, sabiendo que su amigo quería hablar con Harry, se excusó y salió de la habitación justo después de los chicos.

"Bueno, eso fue inesperado", comentó Dumbledore cuando los cuatro campeones se fueron de la antecámara. Karkaroff y Madame Maxime también se habían ido con sus estudiantes, dejando solo al personal de Hogwarts y a Barty Crouch.

"¿Inesperado?" Severus espetó. "¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¿Alguien ha hecho entrar a uno de nuestros estudiantes en un torneo mortal sin su conocimiento y todo lo que puedes decir es que fue inesperado?"

"Tranquilízate, Severus. Sé que esto ha sido impactante, pero creo que todos sabemos quién está detrás de esto", dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Lo hacemos?" McGonagall preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Creo que está bastante claro", respondió Dumbledore. "Solo semanas después de que Voldemort haya hecho sentir su presencia, Harry está ingresando en un torneo peligroso. No hay duda de que está detrás de todo esto, la pregunta es ¿cómo lo ha logrado? ¿A quién tiene que ayudarlo?"

"Puedo pensar en algunas opciones", comentó Mood, dejando que su mirada se posara en Severus.

"No me quedaré aquí y seré acusado de algo que no hice", gruñó Severus. "Ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer".

Sin darle a Dumbledore ni a nadie más la oportunidad de responder, Severus salió de la antecámara, se apresuró por el Gran Salón y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Cuando entró en su oficina, descubrió que Lucius todavía estaba presente. El mago rubio estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, asegurándole a Harry que todo estaría bien.

"Papá", gritó Harry mientras se ponía de pie.

"Estará bien, Harry," dijo Severus mientras jalaba a su hijo para que lo abrazara. "No dejaré que nada te pase."

"Lo sé, pero no podrás sacarme del torneo, ¿verdad?" Harry pregunto con un suspiro. Lucius ya había explicado que era imposible romper un contrato mágico.

"Tal vez no de la manera convencional, pero voy a ir a hablar con mi padre y ver qué dice", respondió Severus. "Si tenemos que sacarte de la escuela. Incluso revelaremos quién eres realmente si es necesario".

"Seguramente eso no ayudará," protestó Harry. "Todo lo que hará es arruinar nuestros planes. Si no puedes sacarme del torneo, ¿no podrías simplemente protegerme?"

"Entre yo, tú y tu padre, podríamos proteger a Harry bastante bien", estuvo de acuerdo Lucius. "Podría ser la mejor manera de manejarnos".

"Incluso con protección, él todavía estará en peligro", argumentó Severus. "Preferiría que no estuviera en el torneo".

"Tú y yo", murmuró Harry. "Pero las cosas están fuera de nuestras manos ahora. Es posible que tengamos que sacar el máximo provecho de la situación".

Severus no pudo evitar sonreírle cariñosamente a su hijo. "¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan inteligente?"

"Está en los genes", respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"Vete a la cama, Harry," dijo Severus con una risita. "Estoy seguro de que Hermione se está muriendo por averiguar qué sucedió. Visitaré a mi padre y te haré saber mañana lo que está sucediendo. Pero prometo que pase lo que pase, Harry no sufrirá ningún daño".

Harry asintió con la cabeza, antes de dar las buenas noches y regresar a la Torre Gryffindor. Una vez que Harry se fue, Severus conectó la red floo en su oficina y él y Lucius se dirigieron a la mansión. Mientras Lucius se fue para informar a Narcissa sobre lo que había sucedido, Severus se dirigió a la casa de su padre para hablar con Voldemort y Beth. Cuando Severus llegó a la casa de su padre, encontró a Voldemort y Beth en la habitación del frente.

"Severus, no te esperábamos," comentó Beth, dándole a su hijastro una cálida sonrisa.

"Algo ha sucedido", anunció Severus mientras tomaba asiento frente a la pareja. "Harry ha entrado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos".

"El que?" Voldemort explotó, saltando enojado a sus pies.

Mientras Voldemort se paseaba por el piso, murmurando acerca de cómo iba a asesinar a quien hubiera puesto en peligro a su nieto, Severus explicó sobre los eventos de la noche. Cuando Severus terminó de hablar, hubo un pesado silencio en la habitación mientras Voldemort y Beth se encargaban de todo.

"Maldito Dumbledore," Voldemort finalmente escupió, rompiendo el silencio. "Apostaría mi vida, esto depende de él".

"Es gracioso, parece pensar que depende de ti", respondió Severus.

"Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que él quiere que la gente piense", dijo Voldemort. "Probablemente está tratando de manipular a Harry para que piense que necesita pelear conmigo".

"Parecía bastante sorprendido cuando el nombre de Harry salió de la copa. Si era un acto, era uno muy bueno", dijo Severus, recordando la reacción extrema de Dumbledore mientras trataba de averiguar cómo había entrado Harry en la torneo.

"¿Importa quién fue?" Beth cuestionó. "Seguramente en el momento, lo importante es Harry. ¿Podemos sacarlo del torneo?"

"Lucius lo está investigando, pero no parece probable", dijo Severus. "Harry piensa que deberíamos trabajar en protegerlo".

"Eso suena como un plan", Voldemort estuvo de acuerdo con una inclinación de cabeza. "Lanzaremos tantos hechizos de protección como podamos sobre Harry. Pero aún quiero saber quién está detrás de esto. Nuestro enfoque será proteger a Harry, pero no olvidaremos que alguien hizo esto deliberadamente, epro quienquiera que lo haya hecho, lo pagara con su vida".

"Sí, lo hará," Severus estuvo de acuerdo con un gruñido. Su objetivo era proteger a Harry, pero no iba a olvidar que alguien había puesto a su hijo en peligro deliberadamente.

Voldemort, Beth y Severus pasaron la siguiente hora discutiendo diferentes hechizos de protección que podían poner sobre Harry, pensando en vengarse de quien hubiera entrado a Harry en el torneo. Con toda su experiencia, sin mencionar las habilidades de Lucius y Narcissa, confiaban en que, para cuando llegara la primera tarea, Harry estaría bien protegido. Si alguien lo había inscrito en el torneo con la esperanza de matarlo, se sentirían muy decepcionados. Harry iba a salir del torneo sin un rasguño en él, y con la ayuda que podrían brindarle, incluso podría emerger como el vencedor.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

bienvenidas angela2zuni, y Lizy188p

Por cliente frecuente a SALESIA, dios, te voy a dar una tarjeta de puntos jajaja

* * *

Después de dejar la oficina de su padre, Harry se sintió un poco tranquilizado mientras se dirigía a la Torre Gryffindor. De manera realista, no le encantaría nada más que salir de todo el torneo, pero como esa no era una opción seria, solo tendría que aprovechar al máximo las cosas. Confiaba en que su familia lo protegería, solo deseaba saber a qué se enfrentaba.

Irónicamente, la primera dificultad de Harry como campeón surgió casi tan pronto como entró en la Torre Gryffindor. En el momento en que puso un pie en la sala común, todos dejaron de hablar y todos se giraron para mirarlo. Ignorando las miradas, se dirigió hacia Hermione y sus amigos que estaban sentados junto al fuego.

"Oye", dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron.

"Oye, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" Ron gruñó mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Harry pregunto con cautela. Ron estaba claramente enojado con él por alguna razón, pero no estaba seguro de por qué.

"Como si necesitas preguntar," Ron respondió con un resoplido. "Pensé que éramos amigos, Harry. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Decirte qué?"

"Que pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez, podría haber querido entrar? Tal vez por una vez, quise salir de tu sombra y obtener algo de gloria por mi cuenta".

Harry miró a Ron y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Honestamente crees que yo hice esto. ¿Qué tan estúpido eres?"

"No soy estúpido", espetó Ron. "Sé lo que vi a Harry. Te vi atrapar toda la atención, otra vez".

"¿Crees que quiero toda esta atención?" Harry gritó cuando se puso de pie y miró a Ron. "No quiero estar en este sangriento torneo. Alguien ingresó mi nombre en la copa sin mi conocimiento, probablemente alguien que quiera matarme. Me encantaría que tomes mi lugar en este torneo. No quiero la gloria". Ron, solo quiero vivir mi vida en paz ".

"Como no", se burló Ron. "No has hecho nada más que acaparar la atención desde que te conocí. Siempre estás saltando para salvar el día".

"Lo siento, la próxima vez dejaré a tu hermana morir", espetó Harry. "Sabes qué, Ron, piensa lo que te gusta. No me importa".

"Bien, porque creo que eres un apestoso traidor", disparó Ron. "Un verdadero amigo me habría hablado de su plan".

"No había ningún plan", gritó Harry cuando Ron se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los dormitorios. "Realmente, no lo había", agregó en voz baja mientras se giraba hacia los demás. "Yo no hice esto".

"Estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste, Harry", dijo Seamus con simpatía.

"Sí, tendrías que estar loco para participar voluntariamente en un torneo tan peligroso", agregó Dean mientras él y Seamus se levantaban para irse a la cama.

Neville también expresó su creencia de que Harry no había participado voluntariamente en el torneo antes de irse a la cama. Cuando se quedó solo con Hermione, Harry se recostó en el sofá. Hermione rápidamente se unió a él, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de él mientras sutilmente lanzaba un hechizo alrededor de ellos para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación.

"¿Estás atrapado en el torneo?" Preguntó Hermione. A pesar del hechizo, seguía desconfiando de lo que decían, en caso de que algo saliera mal.

"Se ve de esa manera", respondió Harry. "Aparentemente salir del torneo podría llevar años. Tendré que participar y ser muy cuidadoso".

"Te ayudaremos todo lo que podamos", dijo Hermione. Sabía que Harry sabría que estaba incluyendo a Draco en su oferta de ayuda.

"Lo sé," dijo Harry, dándole a Hermione una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y no te preocupes por Ron, solo es un gilipollas", dijo Hermione.

"Ya lo sabíamos", dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Intenté convencerlo, pero no creo que sea posible", dijo Hermione. "Él esta tan celoso de ti y tan desesperado por tener fama propia".

" Patético," murmuró Harry. "Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme que las inseguridades de Ron".

"Desafortunadamente, estoy bastante seguro de que regresara", dijo Hermione. "No sabría qué hacer consigo mismo si no fuera 'el mejor amigo' de Harry Potter".

"Tendré que disfrutar de la paz mientras pueda", dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Lo harás, y no te preocupes por el torneo. Estoy seguro de que la familia averiguará quién te participó y por qué", dijo Hermione.

"Estoy seguro de que lo harán", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

Después de hablar con Hermione por un tiempo más, Harry dijo buenas noches y se fue a la cama. Ron todavía estaba despierto cuando entró en la habitación del dormitorio, pero al segundo Harry entró en la habitación y puso los tapices alrededor de su cama.

"Imbecil," murmuró Harry en voz baja mientras se preparaba para acostarse y se acomodaba en su propia cama para pasar la noche.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ron todavía no estaba hablando con Harry. No es que a Harry le molestara, estaba más preocupado por el torneo y el hecho de que se esperaba que hiciera sus primeros deberes como campeón después del desayuno.

"¿Estás nervioso?" Preguntó Hermione mientras comían.

"Por supuesto que estoy nervioso", respondió Harry. "He entrado en un torneo mortal, y no tengo idea de lo que me espera".

"Tal vez lo averigües después del desayuno," sugirió Hermione.

"Eso espero", dijo Harry. "Creo que no saber qué esperar es lo peor de todo esto. Tal vez si supiera para qué prepararme, podría calmar mis nervios un poco".

"Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien", dijo Hermione mientras le daba a Harry un beso en la mejilla.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará", respondió Harry, ofreciéndole a Hermione una pequeña sonrisa mientras se preparaban para separarse.

Cuando Harry se giró para dirigirse a la antecámara, corrió primero hacia Draco. Draco lo miró bruscamente para ver dónde iba mientras sutilmente deslizaba un pedazo de pergamino en su mano. Respondiendo a Draco, Harry le dio un rápido asentimiento a su amigo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la antecámara. Una vez en la antecámara, Harry leyó rápidamente la nota. Deseando una buena suerte por parte de Draco, así como una solicitud para ir a la oficina de Severus a la hora del almuerzo. Harry se metió la nota en el bolsillo cuando Dumbledore entró en la habitación con los otraos dos directores. Pocos minutos después, los otros tres campeones estaban presentes y Dumbledore pidió silencio.

"Los cuatro tienen una gran responsabilidad", comenzó. "Los ojos del mundo mágico estarán puestos en utedes. Recuerden que estarán representando a tu escuela, y estoy seguro de que todos quieren enorgullecerse. Esta es su oportunidad de brillar, incluso si no ganan el torneo, pueden hacerse un nombre. Aprovechen esta oportunidad y úsenla. La primera tarea se llevará a cabo el veinticuatro de noviembre, pero hay una cosa más que debes hacer antes de esa fecha. Vas a pasar la mañana hablando con un periodista del Diario El Profeta. Se tomarán fotos y se entrevistarán con los cuatro. Recuerda, todo el mundo quiere saber qué pasa con el torneo ".

Harry no se impresionó en absoluto al pensar en hablar con un periodista, e incluso se sintió menos impresionado cuando Dumbledore introdujo a una mujer rubia con una falda verde lima y una chaqueta en la habitación. A Harry le disgustó instantáneamente a la mujer mientras lo examinaba con una mirada hambrienta en su rostro, mientras que Dumbledore la presentó como Rita Skeeter. Con los ojos encendidos ante la idea de entrevistar a Harry Potter, Rita se volvió hacia el fotógrafo que la había seguido hasta la habitación. Inmediatamente ella comenzó a ladrar órdenes y posó a los cuatro campeones mientras el fotógrafo tomaba sus fotos.

"Tienes hasta la hora del almuerzo para hacer las entrevistas, Rita", le dijo Dumbledore a la reportera. "Harry, Cedric, una vez que Rita terminen ustedes, pueden volver a us clases normales".

"Creo que comenzaremos con el más joven", dijo Rita con una amplia sonrisa. "El pequeño Harry Potter".

Antes de que Harry lo supiera, Rita lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de la antecámara. Luego, más tarde, lo empujó a una habitación oscura, y cuando encendió la luz, descubrió que estaban en un armario de suministros.

"Esto lo hará muy bien", comentó Rita mientras transfiguraba un par de cajas en sillas. "Siéntate, Harry. No morderé".

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas y observó cómo Rita se acomodaba en la otra. Con un movimiento de su varita, un cuaderno y una pluma elegante aparecieron flotando en el aire frente a ella.

"No te importa si uso una pluma de citas rápidas, ¿verdad?" Ella preguntó, aunque era claramente una pregunta retórica. "Entonces, Harry, ¿por qué un niño de doce años eligió entrar en un torneo tan peligroso?"

"En primer lugar, no tengo doce, tengo catorce", corrigió Harry. "Y en segundo lugar, no entré en el torneo. Alguien más puso mi nombre en la copa".

"¿Crees que es tu trágico pasado?" Preguntó Rita, sin haber prestado la más mínima atención a lo que Harry había dicho. "¿Estás desesperado por demostrar tu valía? Especialmente ahora que Quien-Tu-Sabes está de vuelta. ¿Estás tratando de que tus padres muertos estén orgullosos?"

Harry frunció el ceño a Rita, antes de centrarse en su pluma que no había dejado de escribir, aunque apenas había hablado. "¿Qué esta escrito?" Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza para leer algo de lo que estaba pasando en su cuaderno. "Oye, mis ojos no brillan con los fantasmas de mi pasado. Tampoco estoy a punto de estallar en lágrimas cuando hablas de mi madre".

"No te preocupes, es solo un poco de palabras para la prensa". Rita agitó una mano desdeñosa mientras movía el cuaderno de la línea de visión de Harry."Ahora cuéntame acerca de algunas de tus otras aventuras. Has tenido una vida bastante agitada, ¿verdad?"

A pesar de que Rite hizo cientos de preguntas, Harry apenas logró responder a la mitad de ellas. Tan pronto como ella hizo una pregunta, ella misma contestó y siguió adelante. Después de casi media hora ella tenía páginas llenas de tonterías escritas por su pluma mágica, y Harry había hablado muy poco. No impresionado en absoluto por el reportero superior, Harry finalmente pudo dejar el armario de suministros y volver a su vida normal como estudiante.

Harry logró asistir a un par de clases antes del almuerzo, y durante ellas le contó a Hermione su entrevista con Rita. Ron todavía no le estaba hablando, así que la pareja pudo hablar en relativa paz. Harry incluso pudo decirle rápidamente a Hermione sobre la nota que recibió de Draco.

A la hora del almuerzo, Hermione decidió acompañar a Harry a la oficina de Severus. Con Ron sin hablar con Harry, fue la oportunidad perfecta para que la pareja se escapara sin ser vista. Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, Severus los estaba esperando en su oficina junto a Draco.

"Solo quería ver cómo iban las cosas", explicó Draco. "Estaba bastante preocupado anoche cuando tu nombre salió de la copa".

"¿No lo etabamos todos?", Respondió Harry, sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

"Por suerte, tengo un montón de hechizos de protección y pociones para mantenerte a salvo", dijo Severus. "Y supongo que también es bastante afortunado que ya tengas algunos hechizos protectores".

Los hechizos que Harry tenía sobre él eran el resultado de las preocupaciones de Severus por Sirius. A pesar de que estaba huyendo de nuevo, no sabían si volvería. A Severus le preocupaba que el padrino de Harry intentara arrebatarle a su hijo, así que lo protegieron para que nadie pudiera llevarlo a ninguna parte sin su permiso. Sin embargo, iban a necesitar muchos más hechizos para protegerlo de lo que vendría en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que implicará el torneo?" Harry preguntó cuando su padre comenzó a administrar las pociones y lanzó los hechizos.

"Sé que la tarea final involucrará encontrar la verdadera Copa", respondió Severus. "Pero aparte de eso, no sé nada. Como juez, Lucius se enterará de las tareas antes de tiempo. Él nos avisará de lo que se avecina".

"Y nos prepararemos juntos", le aseguró Draco a su amigo. "No estás solo en esto, Harry. Hermione y yo ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos".

"Mírenlos a los dos, en la misma onda", dijo Harry, lanzando a la pareja una sonrisa maliciosa. "Hermione dijo las mismas cosas anoche. ¿No es lindo cómo pueden hablar el uno por el otro?"

"Harry," advirtió Hermione con voz severa.

"Lo siento, tía Hermione," respondió Harry, causando que Hermione le gruñera mientras Severus y Draco se reían entre dientes.

"Listo, hemos terminado," anunció Severus diez minutos después. "Los hechizos evitarán que un daño grave se acerque a ti. Sin embargo, aún tendrás que tener cuidado y tener un plan de acción en cada tarea".

"Nos aseguraremos de que lo haga", le prometió Hermione a su hermano.

"Y estaré allí en cada tarea en caso de que algo salga mal", agregó Severus. "Les digo a los tres ahora, si temo seriamente por la vida de Harry. No me detendré y no haré nada mientras mi hijo esté en peligro, y no me importa quién lo sepa. Con suerte, no llegará a eso, pero pensé que merecías saber que sucedería si las cosas se pusieran peligrosas ".

"Si sucede, sucede", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Espero que estemos preparados y pueda salir ileso de este torneo".

"Sin mencionar el baile de Yule", agregó Severus con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Baile de Yule?" Harry miró a su padre por más respuestas.

"Una parte tradicional del torneo", explicó Severus. "Es una tradicion pasada de moda, donde los campeones comienzan el baile".

"¿Bailando?" Harry palideció ante la idea de bailar. A diferencia de Draco, él no era elegante y nunca había dominado el arte de bailar.

"El baile no es la parte difícil", se rió Severus. "La parte difícil es encontrar una cita y pedirle a la chica que baile".

"¿Tenemos que tener citas?" Preguntó Draco, sus ojos grises se movieron brevemente hacia Hermione antes de regresar a su padrino.

"Bueno, Harry tiene que tener una cita como campeón, pero la mayoría de las personas aparecerán con citas", respondió Severus. "Pero no le digas a nadie lo que te conté sobre esto. Dumbledore planea hacer el anuncio más adelante. Quiere unas semanas de paz antes de dar la noticia sobre el Yule Ball y tener que tratar con los estudiantes que van al baile. Cuidado mientras escogen compañeros ".

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda saltar el baile?" Pregunto Harry

"No," respondió Severus con una risita. "Ahora es mejor que los tres se pongan en marcha antes de perderse su almuerzo por completo. Y Harry, no te preocupes por el torneo. En el segundo que Lucius sepa acerca de la primera tarea, te lo haremos saber. Hasta entonces, trata de relajarte. "

"Por supuesto," murmuró Harry, rodando los ojos hacia su padre. "¿Por qué no me relajaría? No solo participé en un torneo mortal, sino que ahora tengo que preocuparme por las citas de baile. Mi vida está completamente en control y no hay nada de qué preocuparme".

Con una risita final, Severus sacó al trío de su oficina y los envió a almorzar. Por el momento, había hecho todo lo que podía por Harry. Su hijo estaba perfectamente a salvo por el momento, y él estaría allí esperando en cada tarea para asegurarse de que permaneciera así. Nada le iba a pasar a Harry, no en su turno.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Capitulo subido gracias a mitsuki07, AME tu review y no te preocupes hasta yo solo dejaba un comentario cuando estaba tan centrada en leer el proximo capitulo. Solo espero que hayas dormido bien (se lo que e pasar la noche en vela por terminar de leer la historia. Tambien las promesas de solo un capitulo mas y me ire a dormir... MENTIRAS)

Como siempre les animo a dejar su comentario, asi sea solo para decir gracias.

* * *

Para el deleite de Harry, Ron continuó con su negativa a hablar con él. Estaba convencido de que Harry había entrado en el torneo él mismo, y estaba aún más convencido cuando el primer artículo de Rita Skeeter apareció en el Diario El Profeta. Por supuesto, Rita había centrado la mayor parte de su atención en Harry, y él apareció en sus artículos mucho más prominente que los otros tres campeones. Con cada artículo que apareció, Ron se alejó más de Harry.

Cuando el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade se dio la vuelta, Ron todavía no estaba hablando con Harry. En lugar de eso, había dispuesto ir al pueblo con Dean, Seamus y Neville. Los arreglos se hicieron directamente frente a Harry, y Ron lo ignoró deliberadamente. Todos los demás le preguntaron a Harry si se les unía, pero Harry los rechazó. No iba a perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo lejos de Ron. En cambio, él y Hermione se dirigieron al pueblo juntos.

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto", dijo Harry mientras él y Hermione paseaban casualmente por el pueblo, compartiendo una bolsa de bombones de Honeydukes.

"¿Qué, ser famoso?" Preguntó Hermione con una risa. Habían estado en Hogsmeade por menos de una hora y ya varias personas, principalmente chicas, habían pedido el autógrafo de Harry.

"Eso también", bromeó Harry, aunque ambos sabían que no le gustaba la atención. "Me refería a los días libres de Ron".

"Ha sido agradable estas últimas semanas", asintió Hermione. Ya que Ron no estaba hablando con Harry, y Hermione se había quedado con Harry, eso significaba que apenas había hablado con ella también. Eso también significaba que les había sido más fácil escaparse y, como resultado, habían pasado mucho más tiempo del que solían pasar en su habitación secreta con Draco.

Disfrutando de su viaje libre de Ron, los dos continuaron caminando alrededor del pueblo de la mano. Hermione solo le estaba preguntando a Harry a dónde quería ir a almorzar, cuando de repente se detuvo y miró por un callejón oscuro. Preguntándose qué había llamado la atención de su sobrino, Hermione también miró por el callejón, pero no vio nada.

"Pensé que vi un perro negro", explicó Harry cuando Hermione le preguntó por qué se había detenido. "Un perro muy grande, negro".

"Sirius," susurró Hermione. Ante la mención de Sirius, sus instintos protectores se habían encendido y tenía miedo de dejar a Harry fuera de su vista. No quería que Sirius tratara de atrapar a Harry, no era que él llegara a ninguna parte, pero preferiría que no lo intentara.

"Tal vez me equivoqué", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras avanzaban.

Segundos más tarde, sabían que no se había equivocado cuando ambos vieron a un perro grande parado en las sombras detrás de Las Tres Escobas, observándolos. Una vez que el perro supo que tenía su atención, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a encabezar un camino desierto detrás del pub.

"¿Debemos seguir?" Pregunto Harry

"No lo sé," respondió Hermione. "No me gusta la idea de ir a ningún lado con él".

"Pero él no puede hacerme nada", señaló Harry. "Estoy bien protegido. No hay manera de que me pueda arrebatar".

"Supongo que no," suspiró Hermione. "Supongo que siempre podríamos seguir y ver lo que él quiere".

Con la decisión tomada, la pareja siguió al perro negro. Sirius los sacó de la aldea y subió al campo cercano. Cuando se lanzó a una cueva en la ladera de una gran colina, Harry y Hermione sacaron sus varitas antes de seguirlo. Cuando entraron en la cueva, descubrieron que era un área bastante espaciosa, y claramente parecía que alguien había estado viviendo allí durante al menos unos días. Además, en lugar del perro que habían seguido hasta la cueva, Sirius estaba de pie en el centro del espacio en su forma humana.

"¡Harry!" Gritó, saltando hacia adelante y tirando de Harry en un abrazo aplastante.

"Sirius, ¿qué estás haciendo de vuelta?" Pregunto Harry mientras se extraía de las manos de Sirius.

"Vi las noticias en el periódico, y no pude mantenerme lejos", dijo Sirius, colocándose en la manta en la que claramente dormía, hizo un gesto a Harry y Hermione para que se sentaran frente a él en unas rocas que eran como un banco. "No puedo creer que estés en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry".

"Yo tampoco," resopló Harry.

"¿Dumbledore sabe quién te inscribió en el Torneo?" Preguntó Sirius.

"¿No crees que lo hice?" Harry preguntó, sorprendido de que Sirius ni siquiera hubiera preguntado si había entrado en el torneo.

"Por supuesto que no," se burló Sirius. "¿Quién pensaría algo tan idiota?"

"Te sorprenderías," murmuró Hermione.

Sirius pareció desconcertado momentáneamente, antes de que se le ocurriera que su ahijado solo tenía a uno de sus mejores amigos con él. "Ron".

"Sí, no me está hablando", dijo Harry mientras explicaba lo que había estado sucediendo durante las últimas semanas. También explicó que mientras Dumbledore pensaba que Voldemort estaba detrás de su nombre al ingresar al torneo, no tenía idea de quién había puesto su nombre en la taza.

"Puedo pensar en algunas posibilidades," dijo Sirius sombríamente. "Necesitas tener cuidado, Harry. Sé que Dumbledore cree que Snape está de su lado, pero no confío en él y tampoco deberías hacerlo. Luego está Karkaroff".

"¿El director de Durmstrang?" Hermione frunció el ceño y se hizo la tonta aunque sabía que él era un Mortífago y amigo de Lucius.

"Sí." Sirius asintió. "Es un Mortífago, solo que evitó ir a Azkaban. Vendió una pila de sus compañeros Mortífagos, incluido el hijo de Barty Crouch".

"¿El señor Crouch tiene un hijo mortífago?" Pregunto Harry Ahora esta era una nueva información tanto para él como para Hermione.

"Solía hacerlo," respondió Sirius. "Barty Crouch Jr murió en Azkaban. No es que esté diciendo que Crouch está involucrado con las Artes Oscuras, fue su hijo el que fue la manzana mala. Pero Karkaroff era un Mortífago, y evitó una pena de cárcel al renunciar a los nombres de otros, no porque le dio la espalda a la oscuridad. Y no te olvides de Lucius Malfoy, he oído que es un juez y que ha estado en la escuela ".

"Sí, lo ha hecho", confirmó Harry.

"De todos, diría que es tu gran peligro", dijo Sirius. "Malfoy es bueno manipulando a la gente. Él también tiene mucho dinero y eso le aporta influencia. Pudo hablar para no tener que ser juzgado, pero todos saben que era un Mortífago. Hagas lo que hagas, no confíes en él. Apuesto el que puso tu nombre en el torneo ".

"¿Crees que alguien está tratando de matar a Harry?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Lo hago," respondió Sirius con un solemne asentimiento. "Solo desearía poder ayudar más, pero estoy atrapado aquí. La única manera de acercarme a la escuela es en mi forma de perro. Intentaré estar en cada tarea, Harry, pero no prometo nada ".

"Solo ten cuidado," advirtió Harry. "Aún eres un criminal buscado. No quieres que te atrapen, ¿verdad?"

"No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien", respondió Sirius, dándole a Harry una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Además, estoy seguro de que soy el menor de los problemas del Ministerio en este momento. Tienen a alguien mucho más peligroso con quien lidiar".

Harry y Hermione se quedaron hablando con Sirius por unos minutos más, antes de que se transformara en un perro y los acompañara a Hogsmeade. Cuando se separaron, Harry prometió que los visitarían cada vez que estuvieran en la aldea. Sin embargo, al segundo que se perdieron de vista de Sirius, la sonrisa feliz de Harry de tener a su padrino de vuelta cayó.

"¿Crees que podamos atraparlo?" Pregunto Harry

"¿Hay algún punto?" Preguntó Hermione. "A menos que le den el beso, él acabará de regresar en Azkaban, y ya ha demostrado que puede escapar. Si solo está preso, simplemente escapará".

"No si ellos saben cómo escapó", argumentó Harry. "Si saben que puede convertirse en un perro, podrían protegerse contra él".

"Supongo, pero como dijo Sirius, el Ministerio ahora tiene peces más grandes que freír", respondió Hermione. "Estoy segura de que todavía querrían volver a capturarlo, pero él no es una prioridad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que leíste algo sobre él en los periódicos?"

"Antes de la Copa del Mundo", admitió Harry mientras pensaba en lo que su tía estaba diciendo. Hasta el regreso de Voldemort, había artículos frecuentes sobre Sirius, pero desde la Copa del Mundo el foco estaba en su abuelo.

"Podemos decirle a alguien y ver lo que dicen", sugirió Hermione. "Pero me parece que solo está aquí para cuidarte. Dada la situación, podría ser algo bueno".

"Tal vez lo sea," pensó Harry.

Estaba bastante seguro de que Sirius rompería la cobertura si estuviera en peligro, y si lo hacía, significaría que su padre no tendría que hacer lo mismo. Podían guardar su secreto, mientras que Sirius era el que se ponía en la línea de fuego. Aunque, personalmente Harry esperaba que no llegara a eso. Por muy práctico que fuera tener a Sirius encerrado y fuera de su vida, no quería correr ningún peligro grave en los próximos meses. Solo quería pasar el torneo y volver a su vida normal.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Pocas horas después de regresar de Hogsmeade, Harry estaba en la habitación secreta de la biblioteca con Draco. Hermione estaba en el cuerpo principal de la biblioteca, trabajando en un proyecto de Aritmancia con Daphne, y los dos chicos aprovechaban al máximo su tiempo solos. No había tarea a la vista, y habían pasado la última media hora discutiendo el quidditch y otras cosas importantes relacionadas con su pasatiempo favorito de volar.

Por supuesto, el tema lleva inevitablemente al Torneo de los Tres Magos. Eso llevó a que Harry se regocijara por la gran pelea de Ron, además de informar a Draco sobre el hecho de que Sirius había regresado. Después de que la pareja hablara sobre Sirius, Ron y lo que Harry podría estar enfrentando en las tareas, centraron su atención en la bomba que Severus había lanzado unas semanas antes. Aún no habían oído nada oficial sobre el baile de Yule, pero confiaban en que Severus no estuviera tirando de sus piernas.

"Va a ser un desastre", gimió Harry. "Quiero decir, ¿me imaginas bailando?"

"No," se rió Draco.

Su mejor amigo era muchas cosas, pero elegante no era una de ellas. Como sangre pura, de quien se esperaba que asistiera a los bailes formales, Draco había aprendido a bailar adecuadamente cuando era un niño. Él había tratado de enseñar a Harry y Hermione, pero Harry solo tenía dos pies izquierdos. Hermione lo había recogido y era un buena bailarina, pero Harry no tenía ni idea.

"Solo siento pena por tu cita", agregó, todavía riendo.

"No menciones la palabra C," murmuró Harry.

"Por qué no, debería ser fácil para ti conseguir una cita", señaló Draco. "Después de todo, eres el famoso Harry Potter. Las chicas caerán a tus pies".

"Lo sé, pero solo no son el tipo correcto de chicas", dijo Harry con un suspiro.

"Quieres decir, no son Daphne", dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Él había visto la forma en que Harry había estado mirando a Daphne antes de que entraran a la habitación, y estaba claro que el enamoramiento de su amigo todavía estaba fuerte.

"Daphne nunca me notará", dijo Harry malhumorado. "Para cuando pueda ser yo mismo, habrá sido encantada por algún bastardo encantador. Probablemente Blaise Zabini, parece coqueto".

"Él es," confirmó Draco. "Aunque, no creo que Daphne sea del tipo que se enamore de sus encantos".

"Ella se enamorará de alguien, y no será yo", hizo un puchero Harry.

"Mire el lado positivo, siempre puede pedirle a la comadreja que vaya al baile de Yule", comentó Draco, tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo. Comprendió las frustraciones de Harry al tener que ocultar su verdadera identidad, pero estar deprimido no mejoraría las cosas.

"Como si lo hiciera", resopló Harry. "Si le pregunto, se quedará conmigo aún más. Es como una lapa sangrienta. Demonios, pregúntale tu a ella. Todavía está enamorada de ti después de que salvaste su vida".

"Eso fue un error", se quejó Draco. "Ser aclamado como un héroe no valía la pena que me mirara con ojos pegajosos".

"¿Así que no estás saliendo con Ginny?" Harry se rio.

"Diablos, no", resopló Draco en respuesta. "No iré a ninguna parte cerca de esa pequeña psicópata. Honestamente, nunca he visto a una chica tan obsesionada y tan joven".

"Entonces, ¿con quién vas a ir?" Pregunto Harry

"No lo sé", respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Cada vez que pensaba en el baile, tenía una imagen de Hermione en su cabeza, pero sabía que era inútil. No podía pedirle a su mejor amiga la cita, no si querían mantener su cobertura.

"Ambos sabemos a quién quieres tomar, ¿no?" Dijo Harry, dándole a Draco una sonrisa de complicidad.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco a su amigo mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro. "Bien, lo admito. Quiero preguntarle a Hermione".

"Lo sabía", cantó Harry triunfante. "Sabía que te gustaba."

"Sólo un poco," protestó Draco. "Y estoy seguro de que nunca pasará".

"Y estoy seguro de que si", respondió Harry con una sonrisa. "Te apuesto diez galeones a que los dos terminaran juntos".

"¿Incluso con todas las cosas secretas de identidad pasando?"

"Incluso con eso," respondió Harry asintiendo. "Además, sabes todo sobre su verdadera identidad. Ustedes dos pasan suficiente tiempo juntos para que no sea un problema".

Draco no discutió el punto ya que esperaba que Harry tuviera razón. Ahora que él mismo había admitido que le gustaba Hermione, esperaba que algo sucediera entre ellos. Él simplemente no estaba seguro de si ella sentía lo mismo. Por lo que él sabía, ella solo pensaba en él como un amigo. Tendría que esperar y ver qué se desarrollaba, y esperar que las cosas tomaran el giro romántico que deseaba.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

SALESA, este capitulo es por ti.

* * *

La última semana de octubre, trajo el anuncio oficial sobre el baile de yule. Una noche, durante la cena, Dumbledore se puso de pie y anunció que el baile se llevaría a cabo en la víspera de Navidad. Luego explicó cómo era el baile con los de el cuarto año o más. Los estudiantes más jóvenes podían asistir como citas de un estudiante mayor, pero esa era la única manera en que podían asistir al baile. A los pocos minutos del anuncio de Dumbledore, el Gran Salón estaba lleno de anticipación. Varias personas ya estaban arreglando citas y algunas de las chicas ya estaban hablando de sus vestidos para la noche. Días después, todavía era todo de lo que todos podían hablar.

En cuanto a Harry, él estaba tratando de evitar las miradas esperanzadas y los comentarios. Ginny comenzó a disparar a su manera en el momento en que quedó claro que solo asistiría al baile si un estudiante mayor le preguntaba. Harry, sin embargo, no estaba del todo interesado en Ginny. No importaba lo desesperado que estuviera por una cita, no le pediría a Ginny que lo acompañara. Preferiría simplemente pedirle a Hermione que asistiera a la pelota con él y se ahorrara la molestia de tener que lidiar con una bruja con intenciones románticas hacia él.

Del mismo modo, Draco se encontró en una situación similar con Pansy. Desde el momento en que se mencionó el baile, ella había dejado claro que quería ir con Draco. Draco sabía que si él llevaba a Pansy al baile, eso solo aumentaría su enamoramiento de él y le daría falsas esperanzas, y él no iba a hacer eso. Si llevara a alguien al baile de Yule, sería solo como amigos, y se aseguraría de que la bruja que tomó se entendiera eso. No quería ningún enredo romántico innecesario, no ahora que había reconocido sus sentimientos por Hermione.

Un par de días después del gran anuncio de Dumbledore, Harry finalmente descubrió cuál era la primera tarea. Lucius le había escrito una carta a Draco, y en ella había una mención de la primera tarea. Por supuesto, toda la charla sobre la tarea estaba escrita con tinta invisible, pero la parte anterior de la carta había aludido al contenido oculto. En lugar de revelar la carta, Draco la había llevado a la habitación secreta de la biblioteca y la había descubierto con Harry y Hermione a su lado.

"¡Dragones!" Harry explotó cuando la escritura se materializó y leyeron que los dragones estaban involucrados en la primera tarea. "No pueden ser cierto".

"Evidentemente, lo es," dijo Hermione mientras leía todo lo que Lucius tenía que decir. "Aparentemente, están usando el santuario del dragón en Rumania donde trabaja Charlie Weasley. Están enviando cuatro dragones diferentes dentro de una semana".

"¿Y qué tengo que ver con estos dragones?" Pregunto Harry en voz baja. Enfrentar a los dragones no era algo que había estado esperando, después de todo, incluso a los septimos años no se les enseñaba a enfrentar a una peligrosa criatura mágica como los dragones.

"Lucius no lo sabe," contestó Hermione. "Pero él piensa que es probable que tengas que encontrar una manera de superar al dragón y recuperar algo. Espera descubrir más antes de la tarea".

"Así que ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar cómo Harry puede derrotar a un dragón", dijo Draco con un resoplido. "Eso no debería ser ningún problema en absoluto".

"No puedo creer esto", gimió Harry. "¿Por qué dragones?"

"Son una criatura mágica bastante legendaria. Supongo que es una exhibición, que los campeones derroten a un dragón cada uno", dijo Hermione.

"Será una buena muestra cuando me quemen", replicó Harry con un sarcástico giro de sus ojos.

"Tal vez podamos encontrar algunos hechizos para anular dragones", sugirió Draco.

"Oh, me pregunto si podemos dormirlo como hicimos con Fluffy", reflexionó Hermione.

"En realidad, no pusimos al perro a dormir, Quirrell lo hizo", señaló Harry. "Ni siquiera sabemos si los hechizos que practicamos hubieran funcionado".

"Lo que debemos hacer es comenzar una investigación", dijo Hermione, sin desanimarse por la corrección de Harry. "Necesitamos descubrir cómo tratar con un dragón".

"Sé cómo lidiar con un dragón", murmuró Harry. "Mantente alejado de ellos".

"Esa no es exactamente una opción, ¿verdad?", Dijo Hermione, dándole a los chicos una mirada aguda mientras se reían entre dientes por los murmullos de Harry. "Vas a enfrentarte a este dragón, Harry, así que será mejor que estés preparado".

"Bien, podemos hacer una investigación", concedió Harry.

"O podrías intentar volar más allá de eso", bromeó Draco. "Coge una escoba y haslo polvo".

"¿Crees que podría volar con un dragón?" Preguntó Harry, sonriendo con orgullo ante la idea de ser lo suficientemente bueno para volar más rápido que un dragón.

"Apuesto a que podrías con tu Firebolt", dijo Draco. Tanto él como Harry habían recibido nuevos Firebolts durante el verano, pero los habían dejado en casa porque sabían que no habría quidditch este año.

"Ustedes dos no lo detendrán con solo volar, esa no es la respuesta a todo", Hermione los reprendió molesta. "Empecemos con la investigación. Y recuerda, debe hacerse en secreto. No podemos tener a nadie preguntando por qué estamos investigando dragones".

"No te preocupes, Hermione, podemos hacer algo clandestino", dijo Draco con una sonrisa. "Nadie nos verá manejar un libro sobre dragones".

"Asegúrate de que no lo hagan", advirtió Hermione cuando se puso de pie y agarró su bolso. "Me voy ahora. Ten cuidado al salir de la habitación, vi a Moody pasando alrededor de la biblioteca antes".

Prometiendo ser cuidadosos, los chicos compartieron una sonrisa divertida cuando Hermione salió de la habitación privada. Al segundo que ella se fue, volvieron al tema de Harry con su Firebolt y debatieron si él realmente podría superar a un dragón.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Una semana después de descubrir que Harry se enfrentaría a un dragón en la primera tarea, Harry y una molesta Hermione se dirigían hacia adentro desde el recreo de la mañana. Harry acababa de informarle que estaba considerando seriamente usar su Firebolt para sortear el dragón y le pidió a Severus que se lo llevara a la escuela. Por supuesto, Hermione pensó que toda la idea era absurda y estaba decidida a encontrar una mejor solución. Sin embargo, ya que estaban regresando a la escuela y con otras personas alrededor, no podían hablar exactamente de eso.

Al entrar en el castillo, Hermione se molestó bastante cuando llegaron al salón de clases de Defensa y descubrieron que no había señales de Moody. El salón de clases ni siquiera estaba abierto, así que todos se quedaron atorados en el pasillo. Finalmente apareció Moody, y dejó a los estudiantes en el aula.

La lección fue práctica, y Harry y Hermione se juntaron para practicar la nueva maldición que estaban aprendiendo. Desafortunadamente su posición los llevó al lado de los Slytherins. Theo y Blaise estaban ocupando el espacio al lado del par de Gryffindor, y durante toda la lección, Theo siguió haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre Harry y el hecho de que nunca sobreviviría al torneo.

Al final de la clase, Harry estaba bien y realmente cabreado con Theo y, en cuanto salieron del aula, la pareja se metió en una pelea. Por supuesto, pronto se enseñaron varitas y se lanzaron algunos hechizos mientras el resto de la clase se reunía para observar la diversión. Compartiendo una mirada rápida, Hermione y Draco entraron en la refriega para romper la pelea. Mientras Hermione calmaba a Harry, Draco le dijo a Theo que no valía la pena pelear y perder un montón de puntos de la casa. Desafortunadamente para Draco, tuvo que sacar su propia varita para llamar la atención de Theo y, mientras señalaba la espalda de Harry, y le dijo a Theo que lo ignorara, Moody salió al pasillo para ver de qué se trataba todo esto.

"Trato de maldecir a alguien cuando estén de espaldas, creo que no", dijo Moody mientras se acercaba a Draco.

Antes de que Draco tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Moody había disparado su varita y, para sorpresa de todos, el rubio Slytherin se convirtió en un hurón blanco. Moody luego procedió a agitar a Draco arriba y abajo del piso de piedra, mientras que la mayoría de los Gryffindors se rieron alegremente. Por otro lado, los Slytherin parecían horrorizados, y varios de ellos intentaron decirle a Moody que estaba cometiendo un error. Sin embargo, Moody no escuchaba y él continuó torturando a Draco mientras se quejaba de la etiqueta de los magos.

Hermione estaba absolutamente horrorizada por lo que estaba presenciando, y al ver que Moody no estaba escuchando la razón, se dio la vuelta y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Dando la vuelta a la esquina, dio un gran suspiro de alivio cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall caminando por las escaleras cercanas. Agarrando rápidamente a la Profesora de Transfiguración, la arrastró de regreso a donde Moody todavía estaba botando a Draco del piso.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" McGonagall exigió mientras se abría paso a través de los cuatro años.

"Sólo un poco de enseñanza", respondió Moody.

Los ojos de McGonagall se abrieron con horror mientras miraba a la pequeña criatura que Moody estaba agitano por el pasillo. "¿Eso es un estudiante?"

"Un estudiante que necesita aprender modales", respondió Moody.

"Basta, en este instante", ordenó McGonagall en su tono de voz más aterrador. "No transfiguramos estudiantes. Devuélvalo a su forma, ahora".

Moody miró a McGonagall con una mirada furiosa antes de sacudirse la muñeca y convertir al hurón en Draco. Cuando lo hizo, Draco tenía sangre saliendo de su boca y su cabeza y parecía un completo desastre. Su cabello rubio y blanco sobresalía por todo el lugar, su ropa estaba arrugada y desabrochada y no estaba tan firme en sus pies.

"Señor Malfoy, vaya a el hospital", le ordenó McGonagall mientras sacudía la cabeza al ver al joven Slytherin. "Y tú, ven conmigo", espetó ella, volviéndose hacia Moody.

Draco ni siquiera había dejado que McGonagall terminara de hablar antes de volverse y huir de la escena. Blaise recogió la bolsa de su amigo, que había caído en toda la conmoción.

"Profesora", llamó, deteniendo a McGonagall antes de que ella se fuera con Moody. "Draco no hizo nada. Estaba tartando de parar la pelea".

"Iba a maldecir a Potter", espetó Moody. "Yo lo vi."

"No lo fue", argumentó Theo. "Me estaba deteniendo".

"Gracias, muchachos, llegaré al fondo de esto", dijo McGonagall. "Ahora todos ustedes corran a almorzar".

"Vamos", dijo Blaise a Theo. "Vamos al hospital para ver a Draco".

Mientras Blaise, Theo y algunos de los otros Slytherins se dirigían hacia el ala del hospital, los Gryffindor se giraron para dirigirse al Gran Salón. Hermione podía escuchar a sus compañeros de casa riéndose de lo que había sucedido, y se sentía enferma. Ella no entendía cómo podían reírse de algo que no era para nada gracioso. Draco podía sentirse gravemente herido por lo que sabían, pero lamentablemente no les importaba porque era un Slytherin.

"Voy a ir a buscar a Draco", le susurró Hermione a Harry.

"¿Vas a ir al hospital?" Pregunto Harry en shock.

Hermione levantó una ceja a su sobrino mientras le daba una mirada incrédula. "¿Honestamente crees que fue al hospital?"

Pensando en ello, Harry admitió que Hermione tenía razón. A pesar de que estaba claramente herido, no estaba seguro de que Draco hubiera ido a ver a Madam Pomfrey. Si le hubiera pasado lo mismo, todo lo que él hubiera querido hacer era esconderse.

"Probemos la biblioteca", dijo Harry. "Voy contigo."

Con todos en el almuerzo, fue fácil para la pareja deslizarse en la biblioteca y luego en su habitación secreta. Como esperaban, encontraron a Draco sentado en el sofá. Estaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada contra las almohadas, y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, podían ver el dolor grabado en su rostro.

"Draco," susurró Hermione suavemente mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo.

"Vete," siseó Draco, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"No" respondió Hermione. "No lo haremos".

Sentándose junto a su mejor amigo, sacó su varita y suavemente comenzó a limpiarle la cabeza y la boca. Al abrir los ojos, Draco le permitió a Hermione curarle la cara mientras Harry se recostaba en la silla cercana.

"¿Dónde más duele?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Estoy bien ahora", respondió Draco, tratando de asegurarse de que el dolor que sentía no se estaba mostrando en su rostro.

"Realmente no lo pareces," dijo Harry gentilmente. "Déjanos ayudarte, compañero".

"Bien," Draco resopló con otra mueca. "Creo que me he roto algunas costillas".

"No puedo arreglar las costillas", dijo Hermione, sonando un poco asustada.

"Iré a buscar a papá", dijo Harry mientras se levantaba. "No te preocupes, no le dirá a nadie sobre nuestra habitación secreta", agregó cuando Hermione y Draco lo miraron con escepticismo.

"Asegúrate de que no te vean", llamó Hermione mientras su sobrino salía de la habitación. Volviéndose hacia Draco, ella tomó suavemente su rostro con su mano. "Moody es un bastardo. Va a sufrir por esto, lo prometo".

"Me vas a vengar, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Draco, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de dolor. Hermione asintió mientras su mano lentamente se arrastraba por el rostro de Draco y se curvaba alrededor de su cuello.

"Estaba tan preocupada", confesó Hermione en voz baja. "Estaba aterrorizado de que te lastimara seriamente".

"Todavía estoy aquí, solo un poco maltratado y magullado", respondió Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cómo que magullado?" Preguntó Hermione. "Quítate la camisa, para que pueda echar un vistazo".

"Solo quieres verme desnudo", comentó Draco mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

Cuando quedó claro que fue un poco difícil para él quitarse la camisa, Hermione se hizo cargo. Rápidamente, abrió los botones restantes y con mucho cuidado le quitó la camisa de los hombros a Draco. Hermione había visto a Draco sin su blusa antes, así que se sorprendió por el destello de deseo que recorrió su cuerpo al exponer el torso de su mejor amigo a sus ojos. Sin embargo, el deseo pronto fue reemplazado por el horror cuando vio la marca morada que ya comenzaba a formarse en el abdomen y los lados de Draco.

"Mierda, él realmente hizo un número contigo", comentó ella mientras trazaba suavemente sus dedos sobre los moretones.

"Que te tiren por un castillo de piedra no es bueno para tu salud", murmuró Draco. "Especialmente si eres un maldito hurón en ese momento".

"El hombre es un monstruo," susurró Hermione. Inexplicablemente, ella comenzó a llorar mientras miraba a Draco y miraba el estado en que se encontraba.

"No llores", dijo Draco en voz baja mientras apoyaba una mano en la mejilla de Hermione. "Estoy bien, de verdad".

Hermione asintió, pero no confiaba en sí misma para hablar sin estallar en lágrimas. En cambio, ella cerró la pequeña brecha entre ella y Draco y presionó sus labios contra los de él. Por un segundo, ambos se congelaron ante el contacto antes de que sus labios comenzaran a moverse tentativamente juntos. La mano de Draco se había enredado en el cabello de Hermione, mientras que la mano de Hermione se había enrollado alrededor del cuello de Draco cuando escucharon que se abría la puerta de su habitación secreta. Apartándose los labios, lograron compartir una sonrisa rápida antes de que Harry y Severus entraran a la habitación.

"Dulce Merlín," Severus jadeó al ver a su ahijado. "El hombre es un monstruo".

"Hermione acaba de decir eso", dijo Draco, sonriendo levemente ante lo similares que solían ser los dos hermanos.

"Creo que deberías volver a las mazmorras conmigo, Draco", dijo Severus. "Puedo curar tus costillas, y puedes descansar un poco. También me pondré en contacto con Lucius".

"¿Hará que despidan a Moody?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Conociendo a Lucius, él hará todo lo posible", respondió Severus. "¿Puedes pararte, Draco, o necesitas ayuda?"

"Creo que puedo manejarlo", respondió Draco.

Con cuidado se puso de pie, con Hermione parada cerca en caso de que necesitara ayuda. Una vez que estuvo de pie, Hermione le entregó su camisa, la cual tomó mientras le daba una sonrisa.

"Tenemos que hablar más tarde", susurró mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla y le daba las gracias con su voz normal.

Hermione le dio a Draco una inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento mientras lo veía salir de la habitación con Severus. Hermione y Harry se quedaron en la habitación el tiempo suficiente para que Severus y Draco se fueran, antes de que ellos también salieran de la habitación y se dirigieran a almorzar. Por supuesto, Draco era el tema principal de conversación en el Gran Salón, y aunque algunas personas parecían horrorizadas por las acciones de Moody's, la mayoría lo encontraba divertido.

Cuando Hermione escuchó a Ron contando la historia a los gemelos y a Ginny, con una risa histérica de todos ellos, tomó su sándwich y salió del Gran Comedor. Saliendo, se desplomó en uno de los bancos de piedra al lado del castillo y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran. Estaba aterrorizada al ver a Draco tratado de una manera tan bárbara, y eso la enojó tanto que tanta gente lo encontró gracioso. Ella no vio nada gracioso acerca de convertir a un niño en un animal y abusar de él.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado y envolvía su brazo alrededor de ella.

"Odio a muchos de ellos," siseó Hermione. "Todos son malvados. Dicen que padre es un monstruo, pero el no haría nada como eso".

Harry sabía que Hermione había estado aterrorizada por lo que le había pasado a Draco y él sabía que solo estaba desahogando su frustración, así que la dejó enojada por unos minutos más. Cuando se calmó, él se aseguró de que ella volviera a tener el control antes de que regresaran al castillo para las clases de la tarde. Por supuesto, Draco estuvo ausente para las clases de la tarde, pero esperaban poder verlo pronto. Esperemos que Severus lo haya arreglado, y una vez que Lucius haya abordado el caso, se haría algo sobre Moody y su espantoso estilo de enseñanza.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Mis oscuritas presencias, lamento decir que las actualizaciones van a tardar un poco, ya que me queme la palma de la mano, (soy un pelligro en la cocina) este capitulo ya lo tenia corregido (bendita sea la prevencion) Lo bueno es que es una quemadura leve, aunque eso no me quita las pulsaciones que siento.

PD. ame cada uno de sus reviews y si no fuera por lo que me paso, ya hubiera avanzado hoy con mas capitulos .

SALESIA, Jean Pauli Malfoy, mitsuki07. les debo sus capitulos, pero nada mas de hacer esta nota, ya me tarde casi 30 minutos.

* * *

Una hora después de que Draco se convirtiera en un hurón, Lucius estaba en la escuela causando un escándalo. Cuando Dumbledore fue menos que receptivo a sus quejas, Lucius llevó al Ministro a bordo y lo que siguió fueron las reuniones de una semana para obtener algunas resoluciones. Lucius quería que Moody fuera despedido, y Fudge estuvo de acuerdo, ya que encontraba deplorables las acciones del Profesor de Defensa. Sin embargo, Dumbledore no estaba cediendo tan fácilmente y luchó para mantener a Moody en la escuela. Estuvo de acuerdo en que sus acciones fueron incorrectas, pero demostró que necesitaban su experiencia como ex-Auror, dado lo que estaba sucediendo con el Torneo de los Tres Magos y la entrada misteriosa de Harry.

A regañadientes, Fudge accedió a dejar que Moody permaneciera como profesor, aunque prometió que un movimiento equivocado y daría como resultado la despedida inmediata para el antiguo Auror. Lucius no estaba nada contento con el resultado, pero dado lo que estaba sucediendo con Harry, no causó demasiados problemas. Puede que no le haya gustado Moody, pero era bueno tener protección adicional para Harry. A pesar de que aceptó la decisión, Lucius todavía quería un poco de retribución, por lo que accedió a no causar problemas si Moody se disculpaba con Draco en público.

Así fue como una semana después del incidente del hurón, Moody hizo una disculpa pública a Draco en el gran comedor. Lucius estaba allí para presenciar la disculpa, y no había ninguna duda en la mente de nadie de que tanto él como Draco se estaban deleitando con el hecho de que Moody se había visto obligado a disculparse y admitir que se había equivocado al convertir a Draco en un animal.

Pocas horas después de la disculpa, Draco llegó a la sala secreta de la biblioteca para encontrar a Hermione tomando notas en la mesa. Mientras su padre había estado tratando con Moody, Draco había estado confrontando sus sentimientos por Hermione y la pareja se había establecido para una discusión honesta. Ambos admitieron que se gustaban y amaron el beso que compartieron, y acordaron esperar y ver qué sucedió entre ellos. Como ambos eran jóvenes, no querían apresurarse a nada serio, pero hicieron un pacto para no ver a otras personas mientras exploraban su romance.

"Oye," saludó Draco a Hermione mientras se deslizaba en la silla junto a ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy preparando una propuesta sobre el trato a los elfos domésticos", respondió Hermione, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

"¿Estás haciendo qué?" Draco preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Él se preguntó si ella estaba haciendo algún tipo de proyecto escolar, pero tomaron las mismas lecciones y no trataron con los elfos domésticos en ninguna clase.

"Es para padre, para cuando él tienga el control", explicó Hermione, bajando la pluma y mirando a Draco. "Quiero que él cambie la ley con respecto a los elfos domésticos. Quiero que obligue a las personas a tratarlos con el respeto que merecen".

"Por un momento, pensé que ibas a sugerir algo loco como liberarlos", dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

"No soy tan estúpida", resopló Hermione. "Sé que los elfos domésticos no querrían ser liberados, viven para servir. Solo creo que en algunos casos podrían ser tratados con más respeto".

"¿A quién conoces que no trate a su elfo doméstico con respeto?" Draco preguntó en desconcierto. Sabía que ella no estaba hablando de su familia o la suya, quienes consideraban a sus elfos como parte de la familia y los trataban muy bien, y no creía que los Weasley tuvieran ningún elfo.

"¿Puedes recordar la copa del mundo?" Preguntó Hermione. "En nuestro palco había una elfina que pertenecía a Barty Crouch. La pobre estaba aterrorizada por las alturas, pero Crouch la obligó a sentarse en una posición alta y quedarse con un asiento para él, entonces ni siquiera se molestó en aparecer. Eso fue muy cruel con esa pequeña elfina, y no lo soportaré. No quiero que los elfos domésticos sean tratados tan sorprendentemente mal. El hecho de que trabajen para nosotros no significa que debamos tratarlos como basura".

"Eres un corazón", dijo Draco con afecto. "Debajo de tu exterior duro, late el corazón de una lindura".

"No soy una tonta, solo me importan las cosas", protestó Hermione.

"Y creo que es genial que estés luchando por los elfos", dijo Draco. "Cuéntame. Siempre y cuando no vayas a ir y formar algún tipo de grupo patético o algo así".

"Dame algo de crédito, Draco", respondió Hermione con un giro de sus ojos. "No veo ningún punto de protesta por el trato a los elfos ahora, solo seré ignorado. Solo voy a registrar mis ideas y me aseguraré de padre las implemente cuando esté a cargo. Una vez que tengamos el control, convertimos el mundo mágico en un lugar mucho mejor. Puede que ni siquiera me detenga en los elfos domésticos, podría ver a todas las criaturas mágicas. Solo mira cómo se trata a los duendes como ciudadanos menores".

"Está bien, lo entiendo, vas a defender a la gente pequeña", dijo Draco con una risita.

"Bueno, la gente pequeña que importa. Los elfos domésticos y los duendes son criaturas mágicas puras, y merecen ser tratados con respeto".

"Mientras no empieces a apoyar a los nacidos de muggles, eso no creo que ni tu padre lo apruebe", dijo Draco.

"No estaría tan seguro de eso", respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "No lo olvides, él no tuvo ningún problema con Lily. No le habría hecho nada".

"Eso fue porque Severus estaba enamorado de ella", argumentó Draco. "Y ambos sabemos, la familia es lo primero para tu padre".

"Todavía no estoy tan seguro de que sea tan anti-hijo de muggles como él dice", dijo Hermione. "Es a todos los muggles que saben sobre el mundo mágico al que se opone. Cuando él tenga el control, te apuesto cualquier dinero que no eliminara a los muggles. Solo los reprimirá. O eres parte de nuestro mundo, o parte del mundo muggle".

"Eso podría ser controvertido", dijo Draco.

"Es mi padre, por supuesto que es controvertido", se rió Hermione. "Todo sobre él es controvertido. A los ojos de algunas personas, él es puro malvado, pero a los ojos de otras personas, es lo que el mundo mágico había estado esperando".

"O es una mezcla de ambos", dijo Draco con una sonrisa. "Seamos realistas, tu padre es un mago oscuro".

"No hay nada malo con un poco de oscuridad", respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. "¿Verdad?"

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y suavemente rozó sus labios contra Hermione. "Soy un fanático de la oscuridad", le dijo, antes de capturar sus labios con un beso adecuado.

Finalmente, la pareja rompió a tomar aire, pero una vez que se recuperaron, volvieron a unir sus labios y compartieron otro beso. Cuando se separaron por segunda vez, compartieron una sonrisa mientras disfrutaban el cambio en su relación.

"¿Quieres que te ayude con tu trabajo con los elfos?" Preguntó Draco. "¿O tienes algo más que hacer?"

"Ya terminé por el momento," contestó Hermione. "Toda mi tarea está realizada, y he parado con los dragones".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Draco en confusión. "¿No quieres ayudar a Harry?"

"Por supuesto que quiero ayudarlo, pero está siendo un idiota obstinado", dijo Hermione con un puchero. "Está decidido a usar su escoba para superar al dragón. Nada de lo que pueda decir cambiará de opinión".

"Tal vez funcione", sugirió Draco esperanzado. "Harry es un gran jugador. Nunca lo admitiría frente a él, pero incluso creo que es mejor en volar que yo".

"Sé que Harry es genial con una escoba, pero intentar volar sobre un dragón es una locura", argumentó Hermione.

"Tal vez podríamos encontrar una lista de hechizos que Harry podría usar en caso de que las cosas salieran mal", dijo Draco. "Todavía tenemos una semana antes de la primera tarea, estoy seguro de que podríamos arreglar algo".

Hermione asintió. "Sí, me gusta esa idea. Vamos a hacerle una lista de contingencia, al menos entonces tendrá algo de respaldo si su plan para volar un dragón falla".

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

El día de la primera tarea fue un día sorprendentemente cálido para fines de noviembre. Durante el desayuno, el profesor Dumbledore explicó que todos los que observaban la tarea debían establecerse en la arena erigida en el campo de quidditch a las once. En cuanto a los campeones, se dirigirían a las tiendas de campaña de los campeones para prepararse para la tarea. Pero antes de eso, todos debían dirigirse a la antesala del gran comedor, donde su familia estaría esperando para verlos, antes de que también observaran la tarea con los estudiantes.

"Genial", murmuró Harry a Hermione mientras se ponía de pie para seguir las instrucciones de Dumbledore. "No es que mi familia pueda venir a verlo".

"Estaré aquí, y también Severus", le susurró Hermione a su sobrino mientras se levantaba y le daba un abrazo. "Y no te olvides de Lucius y Draco. Tienes apoyo, Harry, no lo olvides".

"Gracias", respondió Harry mientras abrazaba a su tía. "No sé qué haría sin ti".

"Hacer planes ridículos", respondió Hermione con una sonrisa pícara mientras buscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba un pedazo de pergamino. "Lo que me recuerda, toma esto y estudialo. Es una lista de hechizos útiles, en caso de que tu plan falle".

Harry tomó el pergamino y se lo guardó en el bolsillo con una sonrisa agradecida. Se había preocupado de que su plan fracasara, pero como siempre, Hermione estaba allí para cuidarlo. Debería haber sabido que ella no lo dejaría enfrentarse a un dragón sin un plan de respaldo. Dándole las gracias por última vez, le dio otro abrazo antes de dirigirse a la antesala para ver a los otros campeones y sus familias.

Cuando entró en la cámara, se sorprendió de ser casi derribado por Molly Weasley. La pelirroja lo levantó en un fuerte abrazo, murmurando sobre lo preocupada que había estado desde que escuchó las noticias. Luego explicó que dado que Harry solo tenía a los Dursleys, le preguntó a Dumbledore si podía venir y apoyarlo porque lo consideraba como una familia. Harry sonrió cortésmente, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo presuntuosa que era Molly. Ella apenas lo conocía, y mucho menos lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para considerarlo parte de la familia.

Afortunadamente, Harry no tuvo que aguantar a Molly por mucho tiempo antes de que Dumbledore llegara y anunciara que era hora de que los campeones se dirigieran a su tienda de campeones. Cuando llegaron a la carpa, los cuatro campeones se dividieron para que pudieran cambiarse a ropa más apropiada para un desafío que iba a ser bastante físico. Cuando Harry se cambió y regresó al cuerpo principal de la tienda, encontró a Rita Skeeter y su amiga fotógrafiaba dando vueltas buscando chismes.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?" Rita preguntó con una sonrisa simpática.

"Bien, gracias", respondió Harry antes de darle la espalda al reportero y echar un vistazo fuera de la tienda.

Desde donde estaba ubicada la carpa, tenía una vista perfecta de la gran arena que se había erigido donde normalmente se encontraba el campo de quidditch. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado lejos para averiguar dónde estaban sentados Hermione y Draco. Ni siquiera podía distinguir dónde estaban sentados los profesores y los jueces. Solo tenía que esperar que todos estuvieran en el lugar para ver la tarea.

"Señor Potter", llamó Barty Crouch, atrayendo la atención de Harry hacia la tienda.

Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta, descubrió que los otros campeones estaban presentes, junto con Barty Crouch, Dumbledore, Madame Maxime y Karkaroff. Uniéndose a los otros campeones, Harry escuchó mientras Barty Crouch explicaba su tarea. Les mostró un gran huevo dorado y les explicó cómo un dragón cuidaba cada huevo y su tarea era recuperar el huevo. Se otorgarían marcas por la efectividad con la que pasaron por alto al dragón.

"En esta bolsa hay representaciones en miniatura de los dragones a los que se enfrentarán", anunció Crouch cuando sacó una bolsa de terciopelo carmesí de su túnica y la sostuvo. "Señorita Delacour, le gustaría ir primero".

Nerviosa, Fleur metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un pequeño dragón verde, que Crouch anunció representaba un verde galés. Cedric fue el siguiente, sacando un hocico sueco. Viktor fue emparejado con una ardiente bola de fuego china.

"Señor Potter, usted tiene el último dragón", dijo Crouch, girando la bolsa hacia Harry.

Harry respiró hondo antes de meterse la mano en la bolsa y sacó un feroz dragón que inmediatamente se mordió el dedo. Crouch le dijo que era un Colacuerno húngaro cuando guardó la bolsa y le explicó que los campeones entrarían en la arena de uno en uno, comenzando con Cedric y terminando con Harry.

Sabiendo que iba a ir último, Harry se acomodó en la esquina de la tienda y sacó las notas de revisión de Hermione. Cuando fue su turno de enfrentar al dragón, él quería estar preparado. Esperaba que su plan de vuelo funcionara, ya que eso era con lo que más confiaba, pero por si acaso necesitaba trabajar en sus planes de respaldo. Pase lo que pase, Harry estaba decidido a salir y demostrarles a todos que quien lo había inscrito en el Torneo lo había subestimado seriamente si pensaban que lo mataría. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que la gente se daba cuenta, y era hora de mostrar de qué estaba hecho. Era hora de usar tanto su valentía de Gryffindor como su astucia de Slytherin para pasar a un dragón y recuperar un huevo de oro.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

bienvenidos mi linduras, les agradesco su preocupacion por mi, por eso les traigo un maraton (lo que hace el tiempo libre y sus review)

Cap dedicado a Pauli Jean Malfoy.

* * *

Severus se acomodó en su asiento en el recién transformado estadio de quidditch con más de unos pocos nervios flotando dentro de él. A decir verdad, estaba aterrado por lo que tenía por delante, y ya había estado muy cerca de agarrar a Harry y de estar tan lejos de Hogwarts como podía. Por suerte, Lucius había estado cerca toda la mañana y su viejo amigo se había asegurado de que no hiciera nada precipitado.

"Estará bien", le susurró Lucius a Severus cuando pasó junto a él y se sentó a pocos asientos de distancia con los otros jueces.

Severus esperaba que su amigo tuviera razón, y nada salía mal. Si algo le pasara a Harry, él no sabría qué hacer consigo mismo. Su hijo era su vida, y la idea de perderlo simplemente no valía la pena pensarlo. Había sobrevivido a la muerte de Lily centrándose en Harry, pero si perdía a Harry, dudaba que algo lo salvara.

Mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios, Severus escudriñó a las multitudes en busca de Hermione y Draco. Curiosamente, cada uno de ellos estaba sentado a cada lado del puesto en el que estaba sentado. Draco estaba en el soporte a su izquierda, rodeado de Slytherins, quienes parecían estar pasando por un momento. En apariencia, Draco parecía ser tan exuberante como sus amigos, pero Severus podía ver la tensión en su lenguaje corporal. Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba sentada en el puesto a su derecha, sin molestarse en ocultar su miedo y sus nervios. Estaba sentada entre Ron y Ginny, y mientras los dos pelirrojos conversaban a su lado, se sentó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Severus podía sentir la tensión que venía de su hermana, y no pudo evitar pensar que la experiencia sería mucho más fácil si pudieran haberse sentado juntos. Él podría haber terminado con la comodidad que ella le habría brindado, y parecía que se podía decir lo mismo de ella.

Severus se distrajo de su hermana, cuando Dumbledore apareció de repente en el estrado junto con Barty Crouch y los otros dos directores. Cuando los cuatro tomaron asiento, Severus miró hacia la arena y observó cómo varios manejadores de dragones entregaban un dragón al centro de la arena. En el segundo en que los manejadores estaban libres de la arena, sonó un cañón y comenzó la primera tarea.

Cuando el primer estudiante que apareció fue Cedric Diggory, Severus se recostó en su asiento sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y ansiedad. No estaba seguro de si estaba contento de que Harry no iba primero, o si esperaba ser arrastrando hacia el tormento. Aunque esperaba que Harry no fuera el último en salir, sería una verdadera tortura tener que esperar tanto para ver cómo le iba a su hijo.

Como la suerte lo tendría, Harry fue el último en salir. Cedric se enfrentó a su dragón primero, y usando un trabajo de transfiguración elegante en algunas rocas, fue capaz de distraer al dragón. No es que lograra distraerlo lo suficiente, y terminó siendo golpeado por su cola y ganando un ligero mordisco mientras agarraba el huevo. El siguiente fue Fleur, quien usó algunos de sus poderes veela para enviar al dragón a un trance. Severus no estaba muy impresionado con su truco, ya que no mostraba cómo se comportaba como bruja, simplemente se aprovechó del hecho de que tenía sangre veela. Krum fue tercero, y en opinión de Severus, mostró el talento más mágico. Krum golpeó al dragón con una maldición de conjuntivitis, oscureciendo la vista del dragón, dejándolo sin vista mientras atrapaba el huevo en un tiempo bastante rápido.

Finalmente, Harry entró en la arena, y Severus temió por su hijo al observar que el feroz dragón que Harry enfrentaría. Todos los demás parecían mucho más domados en comparación con el Colacuerno Húngaro, al que Harry se enfrentaba. Como si el dragón no fuera lo suficientemente malo, Severus también estaba preocupado por el plan de acción de Harry. Su hijo entró en la arena con aire preocupado, y cuando lanzó un hechizo que Severus estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar, parecía preocupado de que no hubiera funcionado. Mirando a su derecha, Severus vio la preocupación de Harry haciendo eco en el rostro de su hermana. Sabía que la pareja había estado trabajando con Draco en una forma de superar al dragón, pero parecería que el plan que habían ideado había fallado.

La preocupación de Severus solo creció cuando el dragón de repente vio a Harry e hizo un movimiento hacia él. Cuando el dragón encendió una feroz bocanada de fuego, la multitud se quedó sin aliento cuando Harry se lanzó detrás de una roca justo a tiempo. Sentada al lado de Severus, McGonagall sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a murmurar en voz baja lo irresponsable que era Dumbledore por permitir que Harry participara en el torneo. Severus estuvo completamente de acuerdo con su colega, pero también se culpó a sí mismo. Debería haber puesto el pie abajo y haberse detenido todas estas tonterías, no porque estuviera seguro de cómo podría haberlo logrado.

Mientras observaba a Harry sumergirse en la arena, escondiéndose del dragón, Severus deslizó su mano dentro de su túnica y enroscó su dedo alrededor de su varita. Justo cuando se preguntaba qué hechizo ayudaría a salvar a su hijo, un palo de escoba apareció en la arena. Cuando el palo de escoba pasó volando junto a la roca donde Harry se estaba refugiando, su hijo saltó sobre el pedazo de madera y se elevó en el aire. El dragón lo siguió de inmediato, pero su gran marco no podía coincidir con las acrobacias que Harry podía realizar con un palo de escoba. Harry estaba volando en anillos alrededor del dragón, y estaba claro que el dragón estaba cada vez más frustrado por el hecho de que no podía atrapar a Harry.

En lugar de ir directamente hacia el huevo y arriesgarse a que el dragón aún estuviera lo suficientemente alerta para intervenir, Harry eligió guiar al dragón en una persecución salvaje. Varias veces Harry y el dragón desaparecieron de la vista, pero cada vez que se deslizaban nuevamente dentro del alcance, el dragón perdía terreno en Harry. Después de una ausencia particularmente prolongada, Harry apareció repentinamente sobre una de las torres del castillo. Volando tan rápido como Severus lo había visto, Harry volvió a entrar en la arena y avanzando hacia el huevo dorado, lo arrancó del suelo sin siquiera detenerse.

La arena estalló en gritos y vítores cuando Harry dio una vuelta de victoria por la arena. Justo cuando llegó a tierra, el dragón reapareció y prácticamente se dejó caer en el suelo de la arena. Mientras Harry se apresuró a regresar a la tienda, los adiestradores de dragones entraron en la arena y se aseguraron de que el dragón regresara a su jaula listo para el transporte de regreso a Rumania.

"Creo que los cuatro campeones necesitan un gran aplauso", anunció Dumbledore en voz alta mientras los cuatro campeones fueron escoltados de regreso a la arena. "La decisión sobre qué campeón ganó la tarea, se anunciará en breve".

Cuando Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo para discutir las cosas con sus compañeros jueces, Severus aprovechó la oportunidad para calmar sus nervios. También verificó a Hermione y Draco para ver cómo les iba. Hermione parecía agotada, y el alivio estaba escrito en su rostro mientras se reía y bromeaba con los otros Gryffindors. En cuanto a Draco, se estaba riendo y bromeando con sus amigos, pero Severus podía ver que la tensión había disminuido de su postura. Todos lograron salir ilesos de la tarea, y Harry se había desempeñado admirablemente. No podía esperar para hablar con su hijo y felicitarlo adecuadamente.

"Ahora veamos los resultados," llamó Dumbledore, mientras se ponía de pie una vez más y el silencio caía en el estadio. "En cuarto lugar, está la señorita Fleur Delacour. En el tercer lugar está el señor Cedric Diggory, y el primero es el señor Viktor Krum y el señor Harry Potter".

Una vez más, el estadio estalló en vítores, y Severus se permitió una sonrisa rápida antes de enseñar sus rasgos a su aspecto normal de aburrimiento. Cuando los vítores se apagaron, las multitudes comenzaron a levantarse y marcharse. Con la esperanza de hablar rápidamente con Harry, Severus se puso rápidamente de pie y abandonó el puesto. Como tuvo suerte lo, se las arregló para agarrar a Harry justo cuando estaba entrando en la carpa de los campeones.

"Eso fue bastante impresionante", le dijo a su hijo, asegurándose de mantener la voz baja para que nadie pudiera escuchar.

"Gracias", respondió Harry con una sonrisa de alivio. "Por un minuto allí, pensé que no iba a funcionar".

"Funcionó brillantemente", dijo Severus. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry".

Severus solo tuvo tiempo de decirle a Harry que disfrutara sus celebraciones, antes de que las multitudes se acercaran demasiado para su comodidad y se vieron obligadas a separarse. Sin embargo, Severus había logrado hablar con su hijo, y esa breve interacción lo sostendría hasta que pudieran hablar adecuadamente.

"Ahí estás", dijo Lucius mientras alcanzaba a Severus cuando entraban al castillo. "Pensé que podríamos ir a tomar algo. No sé sobre ti, pero podría tomarme uno después de eso".

"Una bebida suena perfecta," respondió Severus. "Vamos a las tres escobas".

"¿Las tres escobas?" Lucius frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasa con la cabeza de puerco?"

"Prefiero las tres escobas", respondió Severus con un encogimiento de hombros casual.

Quince minutos después, Lucius sabía exactamente por qué su amigo había elegido el pub más acogedor del pueblo. No tenía nada que ver con el estado del pub, ni con la calidad de la bebida, sino únicamente de la dueña, Rosmerta. En el segundo en que Lucius presenció a su amigo interactuando con la casera, comprendió cuál era el atractivo del lugar para Severus. Su amigo tenía algo que ver con la bonita rubia casera, y a juzgar por las sonrisas coquetas que le estaba lanzando a Severus, el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Le tomó a Harry más tiempo de lo que le hubiera gustado regresar a la Torre Gryffindor, pero finalmente lo logró. Después de la tarea, Madam Pomfrey revisó a cada campeón en busca de lesiones antes de que pudieran cambiarse. Luego, todos tuvieron que darle una breve entrevista a Rita Skeeter, aunque Harry realmente no estaba seguro de por qué se molestaban. La mujer acabaría de escribir lo que quería y nunca se molestaría en escuchar las respuestas de sus preguntas. Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, a los campeones se les permitió volver a ver a sus familias, y para Harry eso significaba que Molly Weasley lo ahogaba y la tendría que escuchar decir lo increíble que era. Sin embargo, finalmente todo había terminado y Harry se encontraba fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor, con su huevo dorado debajo del brazo.

"Ah, aquí está el héroe", se ruborizó la Dama Gorda, dándole a Harry una amplia sonrisa. "Bien hecho, Harry."

"Gracias", dijo Harry, murmurando la contraseña.

Al segundo que el retrato se abrió y él entró en la sala común, Harry fue recibido por una ola de aplausos y vítores. Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, le daban las manos varias personas, mientras que otros le dieron palmadas en la espalda y lo felicitaron.

"Cosas impresionantes, Harry", dijo Fred con una amplia sonrisa. "Aunque teníamos fe en ti todo el tiempo, ¿verdad, George?"

"Por supuesto," respondió George. "Sabíamos que podías hacerlo, Harry".

"Sí, lo hicimos", dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a su sobrino.

"Hermione" Harry tomó a Hermione en sus brazos en cuanto la vio. A pesar de que se había ido con su plan de vuelo, tenía varios de sus encantos recomendados corriendo por su cabeza, listos para usar como respaldo.

"Estaba tan preocupada", admitió Hermione en voz baja. "Esa fue la cosa más aterradora que he presenciado".

"Fue lo más aterrador que he hecho", dijo Harry con una risa temblorosa cuando él y Hermione se separaron.

"Podría haber sido aterrador, pero fuiste brillante", dijo Ginny entusiasmada, antes de lanzarse hacia Harry.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido por el abrazo de Ginny que dejó caer el huevo, haciendo que la parte superior se abriera y un horrible lamento surgiera. Todos en la sala común se taparon las orejas con sus manos para ahogar el ruido, mientras Harry levantaba el huevo y lo cerraba apresuradamente.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" La voz de Ron llamó mientras él se acercaba a Harry vacilante.

"Me estás hablando de nuevo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Harry, incapaz de mantener el tono enojado de su voz.

"Lo siento por eso", dijo Ron tímidamente. "Estaba siendo un idiota".

"No hay nada nuevo allí," murmuraron Fred y George simultáneamente.

Ron le lanzó a sus hermanos una mirada furiosa, antes de volverse hacia Harry. "Lo siento mucho, Harry. Era un imbécil. Sé que no participaste voluntariamente en ese torneo. Nunca debí haber dicho las cosas que hice. Espero no haber arruinado nuestra amistad".

Harry estuvo muy tentado de decirle a Ron dónde guardar su amistad, pero considerando que todavía no sabían cuánto tiempo tendrían que mantener su actuación, aceptó la disculpa de Ron. "Solo olvidemos que alguna vez sucedió".

"Nada como esto volverá a suceder", prometió Ron. "En el futuro, siempre estaré a tu lado".

"Entonces, ¿qué es el huevo?" Preguntó Hermione, entrando en la conversación. Ella había escuchado lo suficiente sobre la humillación de Ron, y estaba adivinando que Harry también.

"Una pista sobre la próxima tarea", respondió Harry. "Será en febrero, así que hasta entonces tenemos que resolver qué demonios es".

"Tal vez deberías abrirlo de nuevo," dijo Hermione.

"¡No!" Ron, los gemelos y todos los que estaban cerca, todos gritaron.

"No fue exactamente muy agradable, Hermione", le dijo Harry a su tía con mala cara.

"Agradable no es, pero es una pista y tendrás que descifrarla", argumentó Hermione.

"Sí, pero todavía no", dijo Ron. "Esta noche, debemos celebrar el triunfo de Harry. Ganó la primera tarea junto con Krum. Olvídate de la próxima tarea por una noche y divirtámonos".

"Estoy preparado para eso", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Después del día que había tenido, relajarse y pasar el rato sonó como la manera perfecta de terminar el día.

"Bien," dijo Hermione mientras una sonrisa se arrastraba por sus labios. "Celebremos."

Y celebrar fue exactamente lo que hizo toda la Torre de Gryffindor durante el resto del día. Harry era su héroe, y pasó el resto del día preocupado cuando la gente celebró su victoria en la primera tarea y especuló sobre si podía ganar todo. Después de todo, él era Harry Potter, y si alguien podía ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos como un mago menor de edad, sería él.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

cap dedicado a SALESIA

* * *

Después de completar con éxito la primera tarea, Harry se encontró con más atención de la que normalmente recibía. Sin embargo, le resultó más fácil lidiar con ellos, ya que la mayoría de las personas solo deseaban desearle suerte en el torneo. Obviamente, presenciar la primera tarea hizo que las personas apreciaran lo difícil que fue el torneo, especialmente para un mago menor de edad como él.

Por supuesto, la primera tarea también hizo que Ron volviera a su vida. Ahora que el pelirrojo había superado sus problemas de celos, había vuelto a ser tan pegajoso como normalmente era. Con orgullo había retomado su lugar como el mejor amigo de Harry, y estaba actuando como si los últimos meses no hubieran sucedido. Por supuesto, afectó la cantidad de tiempo libre que Harry tenía, pero siempre había sabido que Ron volvería, por lo que no había pensado en tener tanto tiempo que pudiera pasar con Hermione y Draco durante todo el año.

Unos días después de la primera tarea, llegó el momento de una visita a Hogsmeade. Ron obviamente estaba ansioso por ir al pueblo con Harry, y se sorprendió un poco cuando Harry y Hermione lo llevaron a las colinas cercanas, donde se encontraron con Sirius. Sirius felicitó a Harry por su participación en la primera tarea, y él describió cómo había visto desde lejos en su personalidad de perro.

Tan pronto como tuvo lugar la visita a Hogsmeade, la atención de la gente se volvió hacia el baile de Yule. McGonagall reunió a los Gryffindors y organizó clases de baile algunas noches a la semana. La gente también comenzó a organizar citas para la gran noche. Mientras que los estudiantes mayores se emparejaron sin problemas, las cosas se movían más lentamente con los estudiantes más jóvenes, ya que para muchos de ellos esta fue su primera incursión en el romance.

Para gran disgusto de Harry, Ginny había aumentado la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba con él, e incluso había empezado a lanzar indirectas hacia la idea de acompañarlo al baile de Yule. Sin embargo, Harry no tenía ganas de nada de eso y había intentado ignorar descaradamente a la pelirroja. En cuanto a Ron, él estaba en la luna sobre Hermione, pero no tuvo las agallas para invitarla a salir. Una parte de Harry pensó que sería interesante ver qué sucedería si lo hiciera, pero otra parte de él reconoció que no sería una buena idea y solo crearía problemas que no necesitaban en este momento.

Harry no quería nada más que invitar a Daphne Greengrass al baile de Yule, pero sabía que no era posible. No solo era una Slytherin, y ella consideraba que él estaba del lado de la luz, sino que ella ni siquiera notaba su existencia. Aunque sabía que no podía preguntarle, todavía se encontraba observándola desde lejos. Incluso cuando él estableció su residencia en la biblioteca a unas pocas mesas de ella, ella todavía no parecía darse cuenta de que él existía.

Harry había estado observando a Daphne una noche a principios de diciembre, y cuando ella empacó y salió de la biblioteca, se dirigió a la habitación secreta. Draco y Hermione habían desaparecido antes en la habitación, pero Harry se había quedado en la parte principal de la biblioteca para supuestamente darles algo de privacidad. En cuanto a Ron, estaba detenido con Severus por derramar un frasco de ojos de tritón por toda el aula de Pociones esa mañana.

Harry entró en la habitación un poco inseguro de lo que encontraría, pero dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando todo fue como era normalmente. Hermione y Draco estaban sentados en el sofá juntos, discutiendo sobre ser honesto, si Harry no supiera que las cosas habían cambiado recientemente entre ellos, nunca lo habría adivinado.

"¿Daphne ha vuelto a las mazmorras?" Draco bromeó cuando Harry se sentó en la silla frente a ellos.

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?" Harry respondió con un encogimiento de hombros casual.

"Tal vez porque has estado sentado allí la última hora, babeando por ella", se rió Hermione.

"No estaba babeando", argumentó Harry, mirando a su tía. Siempre odiaba cuando Hermione y Draco se juntaban contra él, aunque sospechaba que iba a suceder con más frecuencia ahora que las cosas se habían vuelto románticas entre ellos.

"Si tú lo dices, Harry," respondió Draco con un giro de sus ojos.

"¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos?" Pregunto Harry, cambiando de tema.

"No mucho," contestó Draco.

"Solo hablando," añadió Hermione.

"¿Quieres decir que no estaban abatidos por cómo no pueden ir al baile de Yule juntos?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

"Es un baile", dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Estoy seguro de que en el futuro tendremos muchas oportunidades de asistir a estos eventos juntos".

Harry estudió a Draco por un minuto, antes de sacudir la cabeza ante la indiferencia de su amigo. "No lo compro. Claro, ahora todo está bien, pero que sucederá cuando Hermione aparezca en el baile con otro tipo. Si claro, no creo que estés celoso en lo más mínimo".

"Supongo que eso depende del tipo", dijo Draco. Frunciendo el ceño, se volvió hacia Hermione y le preguntó con quién iba a ir al baile de Yule.

"No lo sé," respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Viktor Krum se me acercó hace unos días y pensé que me iba a preguntar, pero nos interrumpieron y no lo he visto desde entonces".

"No puedes ir con Krum," explotó Draco. "Es demasiado viejo".

"Siempre esta Ron", ofreció Harry servicialmente. Cuando Draco se volvió para mirarlo, simplemente se rió de los celos evidentes de su amigo.

"¿Por qué iría al baile con Ron?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Está claro que quiere preguntarte, simplemente no puede reunir el valor", dijo Harry.

"Imbecil," siseó Draco. "Tú tampoco puedes ir con él, Hermione".

Hermione se volvió hacia el rubio y le dirigió una mirada fulminante. "¿Estás tratando seriamente de dictar con quién puedo asistir a la pelota?"

"Solo estoy tratando de asegurarme de que no vayas con un perdedor completo", respondió Draco apresuradamente."O alguien que es demasiado viejo para ti. Imagina al pobre Severus si te presentaras con Krum, le darían un ataque al corazón".

"Podría valer la pena que vayas con Krum solo para ver la reacción de papá", se rió Harry. Todavía no creía que su padre supiera el giro romántico en la amistad de Hermione y Draco, pero pensó que sería divertido cuando lo descubriera, por lo tanto, podría ser divertido ver cómo reaccionaría ante su hermana pequeña en una cita con alguien unos años mayor.

"Lo tengo," Draco anunció repentinamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué tienes?" Pregunto Harry

"La solución a todos nuestros problemas", respondió Draco. "Ustedes dos pueden ir al baile juntos. Eso mantiene a Weasley y Krum alejados de Hermione, y esto aleja a Harry de la comadreja".

"¿Cómo sabes que Ginny está dando vueltas?" Harry cuestionó a su amigo.

"No estoy ciego, Harry", resopló Draco. "Estoy seguro de que toda la escuela ha visto la forma en que ha estado husmeando a tu alrededor".

"Draco en realidad tiene un punto", dijo Hermione pensativamente. "Realmente no quiero ir con otra persona, y estoy seguro de que no quieres animar a las chicas que no te interesan. Porque, seamos sinceros, quienquiera que preguntes va a pensar que tienen una oportunidad contigo ".

"Podrías tener razón", reconoció Harry asintiendo. No le preguntaría a Ginny aunque fuera era la última niña con vida, pero incluso si le hubiera preguntado a alguien más, habría tenido que tratar con ellas pensando que estaba interesado en ellas.

"Entonces ya está arreglado, ustedes dos van al baile juntos", anunció Draco con un suspiro de alivio. Al menos si Hermione asistía al baile con Harry, él no tenía que pasar la noche preocupado por su cita tratando de enamorarla.

"No tan rápido, quiero algo a cambio", dijo Harry. "Estoy de acuerdo en que tomar a Hermione es la mejor solución, pero también te beneficia a ti. Ahora tienes que hacer algo por mí".

"¿Qué deseas?" Draco preguntó con cautela. No sería la primera vez que había aceptado ayudar a Harry y lo había metido en problemas.

"Quiero que invites a Daphne al baile", dijo Harry. "Sé que ella ni siquiera me nota, y no sé cuánto tiempo tendremos que ocultar nuestra verdadera identidad, pero espero tener algún día una oportunidad con ella. Pero eso no puede suceder si ella se gana un novio ".

"¿Y si ella decide que le pregunto porque me gusta?" Preguntó Draco. Ya había decidido no preguntarle a Pansy ya que no quería alentarla a que se enamorara de él, y no quería que Daphne también desarrollara sentimientos por él.

"Deja en claro que le estás preguntando a ella como amiga", respondió Harry. "Díle que no quieres preguntarle a Parkinson porque es obsesiva. Díle que quieres ir con alguien con quien puedas divertirte y no preocuparte por los estúpidos sentimientos románticos".

"Qué manera tienes con las palabras, Harry," dijo Draco, arrastrando los ojos hacia su amigo. "Le preguntaré. Sin embargo, creo que voy a encontrar una mejor manera de decir lo que me recomendaste. No creo que llamar a Pansy un caso de loca obsesionada ayude, ya que Daphne es su amiga".

"Estoy seguro de que puedes convencerla", dijo Harry, con un gesto despectivo de su mano."Solo, no uses mucho encanto", advirtió.

"No te preocupes, no tengo ningún interés en Daphne", le aseguró Draco a su amigo. "Mi interés es muy firme en otra parte".

"Como debe ser," dijo Hermione, dándole una sonrisa a Draco.

Justo cuando la pareja se inclinó hacia delante para compartir un beso, Harry se levantó de un salto y metió la mano entre ellos. "No habrá nada de eso en mi presencia. Realmente, lo último que quiero ver es a mi tía y a mi mejor amigo babeando uno sobre el otro".

"Nosotros no nos babeamos", respondió Hermione con un resoplido indignado.

"Aun así, guárdalo para cuando estén solos", dijo Harry. "Aunque", reflexionó, un pensamiento travieso de repente entró en su cabeza. "Antes de que hagas algo, realmente debería tener una charla hombre a hombre con Draco".

"¿Qué demonios?" Preguntó Draco. "Porque si quieres darme la charla sexual, papá lo hizo el año pasado".

"¿De Verdad?" Harry se distrajo momentáneamente por las noticias y se preguntó por qué Draco no lo había mencionado antes. "Papá nunca me dio una. ¿Y por qué no lo mencionaste antes?"

"Estoy tratando de reprimir los recuerdos", respondió Draco con un estremecimiento. "Mi padre se distrajo todo y, antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, comenzó a recordar su pasado con mi madre. Francamente, ahora sé más de lo que cualquier niño debería saber sobre la vida sexual de sus padres".

Harry y Hermione se rieron, mientras se imaginaban a Lucius compartiendo demasiado con su hijo. Conociendo a Lucius, probablemente lo había hecho deliberadamente para meterse con Draco. A pesar de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba de Lucius, en privado era un hombre cómico y siempre estaba dispuesto a reírse y bromear.

"Tal vez estoy contento de que nunca hayamos hablado", dijo Harry mientras su risa se calmaba. "No es que te hubiera a dar una charla sexual, solo quería hablarte sobre Hermione".

"¿Que hay de mí?" Preguntó Hermione. "Si esto me involucra, quiero ser incluido".

"Sólo quiero darle a Draco una advertencia amistosa", dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia su amigo mientras una sonrisa mortal agraciaba sus labios. "Podrías ser mi mejor amigo, pero Hermione es mi familia. Si la lastimas, haré que lo lamentes".

"Harry," siseó Hermione, nada impresionada con la amenaza de su sobrino.

Sin embargo, Draco no estaba tan preocupado y le dio a Harry un asentimiento solemne. "No la lastimaré, tienes mi palabra".

"Bien", dijo Harry, su rostro rompiendo en su sonrisa normal. "Odiaría tener que patearte el trasero".

"Por favor, si alguien me pateara en mi trasero, en serio serias tú", le respondió Draco. "Ambos lo sabemos, no puedes vencerme".

"¿Eso es un desafío?" Pregunto Harry con una ceja levantada.

"No, no lo es," insistió Hermione mientras se levantaba y alejaba a Harry de Draco. "Los dos son muy buenos amigos para pelear por una chica, incluso si esa chica soy yo. Harry, aprecio que me cuides, pero realmente no habrá necesidad de lastimar a Draco. En primer lugar, confío en que él no me hará daño, y en segundo lugar, si lo hace, soy más que capaz de infligirle un mundo de dolor".

Harry y Draco compartieron una mirada significativa, sabiendo que Hermione tenía razón. Cualquier amenaza que Harry pudiera lanzar contra Draco podría ser llevada a cabo aún más eficientemente por Hermione. De los tres, ella era posiblemente la más peligrosa, y ambos niños lo aprendieron a una edad temprana que era mejor no cruzarse con una bruja enojada.

Con posibles peleas evitadas, y todos sabiendo dónde estaban parados, el trío se despidió cuando se separaron por la noche. Mientras Draco regresaba a las mazmorras para encontrar a Daphne y invitarla a salir, Harry y Hermione regresaron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, encontraron que Ron había regresado de su detención y estaba sentado con los niños en su año.

"Hola Harry, Hermione", saludó Neville cuando la pareja se unió al grupo.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Hermione. "Por qué todas las caras serias".

"Estamos discutiendo el baile de Yule y lo difícil que es encontrar citas", Seamus gruñó. "¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es acercarse a una chica y invitarla a salir?"

"No puedo decir que lo haga", respondió Hermione.

"No es tan difícil", dijo Harry con un resoplido desdeñoso.

"¿Lo has hecho?" Preguntó Neville con entusiasmo. "¿Le has pedido una chica que vaya contigo al baile de Yule?"

"Tengo una cita", confirmó Harry con una sonrisa. Una parte de él estaba deseando ver la reacción de Ron cuando descubriria quién era su cita.

"¿Quien?" Preguntó Ron.

"La encantadora, Hermione," dijo Harry, lanzando un brazo alrededor de su tía.

"¿Qué?" Ron gritó, volviéndose rojo en la cara mientras miraba a Harry con el brazo colgado del hombro de Hermione.

"No sabía que a los dos se gustaban", dijo Dean, mirando y sonando sorprendido por el desarrollo.

"No, no es así", respondió Hermione mientras le quitaba el brazo a Harry. "Estamos asistiendo como amigos".

"Eso no cuenta, Harry," Seamus tutted. "Pedirle a tu mejor amiga ir al baile de Yule, no es lo mismo que preguntarle a una chica que te gusta".

"Sí, pero es mucho más simple", respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Ron enfurruñarse y se preguntó si eso le llevaría a negarse a hablar con él de nuevo. "De esta manera, sé que voy a pasar un rato divertido porque voy con alguien con quien sé que puedo divertirme. Es más fácil que arruinar mi noche por tonterías románticas".

"Puedes tener un punto allí", reflexionó Dean pensativamente. "¿Por qué preocuparse por el romance cuando aún tenemos catorce años? Digo que deberíamos olvidarnos de las chicas y simplemente asistir como grupo. Podemos divertirnos, y apuesto a que todavía podemos bailar con una chica bonita en la noche".

"Estoy preparado dentro de eso", dijo Neville asintiendo con entusiasmo.

"Sí, suena divertido", dijo Seamus. "Ron, ¿estás dentro?"

Ron le lanzó a Harry y Hermione una mirada sucia antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Estoy dentro. Quien necesita de chicas de todos modos, solo son una pérdida de tiempo".


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

SALESIA bien hecho ¡ te doy 5 puntos, (para la casa que quieras) (me encantan tus review) 5 puntos por review (lo que hace tener tiempo)

mmm ya tengo otro juego (muajajaja) le va a encantar al ganador.

* * *

Hermione se encontró sorprendentemente nerviosa mientras se preparaba para el baile de Yule. A pesar de que ella iba con Harry, no con Draco como le habría encantado, todavía estaba nerviosa por la noche que se avecinaba. Era la primera vez que asistía a algo así, y esperaba que nada saliera mal. Como uno de los campeones, se esperaba que Harry participara en el primer baile y ella sabía que su sobrino no era exactamente un bailarín talentoso. Ojalá pudieran pasar la noche sin demasiado daño.

Mientras Hermione se estaba preparando en un lado de la habitación, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil estaban riendo juntas por el otro lado. Hermione había escuchado a las dos chicas mencionar que tenían citas, pero no sabía con quién iban, aparte de Harry, todos los demás muchachos Gryffindor de su año iban como grupo.

"Wow, Hermione," Parvati de repente se quedó sin aliento, mirando a través de la habitación y divisando a su compañero de dormitorio normalmente reservado. "Te ves increíble."

"Gracias," respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Durante la última semana, hubo viajes adicionales a Hogsmeade para que las personas se arreglaran. Hermione se había probado algunos vestidos y elegantes túnicas, antes de ponerse un amplio vestido verde esmeralda. El vestido estaba un poco más ajustado que el que usaba normalmente en la escuela, pero era una ocasión especial y quería lucir lo mejor posible. Incluso se había tomado el tiempo de domesticar sus rizos y sujetarlos con un clip de plata rosa.

"Harry tiene mucha suerte", coincidió Lavender. "Te ves preciosa."

Hermione se sorprendió un poco por el cumplido de Lavender, ya que nunca se había llevado bien con la otra bruja. Sin embargo, esta noche no fue la noche para pequeñas rivalidades, así que agradeció a Lavender y le devolvió el cumplido. No es que ella estuviera mintiendo ya que tanto Lavender como Parvati lucían impresionantes en sus atuendos. Lavender llevaba un vestido azul hielo que enfatizaba su creciente escote, mientras que Parvati llevaba un precioso vestido rosa estilo sari.

Mientras Parvati y Lavender agregaron un par de toques finales a sus trajes, Hermione verificó que tenía todo lo que necesitaría en su pequeño bolso plateado antes de dirigirse a la sala común. Cuando Hermione llegó a la sala común, encontró a Ginny acurrucada en un rincón junto al fuego, Crookshanks yaciendo sobre su rodilla mientras la pelirroja lo acariciaba distraídamente.

"Te ves bien", dijo Ginny con tristeza.

Aunque Ginny no era la persona favorita de Hermione, sentía un poco de pena por la pelirroja. Como tercer año ella no podía asistir al baile de Yule sin una cita, y nadie le había preguntado. Obviamente ella había probado suerte con Harry, pero él no estaba interesado. Cuando Ginny descubrió que él iba al baile con Hermione, se había concentrado en Neville, Dean y Seamus, pero para ese momento ya habían hecho su pacto para asistir como grupo. Cuando quedó claro que no iba a tener una cita, Ginny escribió a su casa para decirle a sus padres que ella estaría en casa para las vacaciones. Con la celebración del baile Yule, nadie que no asistía se había quedado en la escuela. Desafortunadamente, Molly y Arthur habían hecho planes para irse de vacaciones, y por alguna razón no parecían dispuestos a cambiar sus planes para acomodar a su hija. En cambio, Ginny estaba atrapada en la escuela mientras sus padres disfrutaban de la Navidad juntos.

"Gracias", respondió Hermione. "Realmente lamento que no puedas venir, Ginny".

"Estas cosas no pueden ser de ayuda", respondió Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se ponía de pie, todavía sosteniendo a Crookshanks. "Creo que voy a ir a acurrucarme y leer. No te importa si me llevo a Crookshanks, ¿verdad?"

"Siéntete libre", dijo Hermione, extendiendo la mano y acariciando la cabeza de su gato mientras Ginny pasaba junto a ella.

Menos de un minuto después de que Ginny hubiera salido de la sala común, Harry llegó. El saludo casual de Harry murió en sus labios cuando vio a su tía. Nunca había visto a Hermione tan elegante, y solo podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría Draco cuando la viera.

"¿El gato te quitó la lengua, Harry?" Hermione bromeó.

"Wow, eres hermosa, Hermione", dijo Harry. "Si las cosas fueran diferentes, podría estar tentado de llevar esta cita como algo real".

"Eeww" Hermione levantó su nariz con disgusto. "No digamos nada como eso otra vez, y bajemos las escaleras. ¿McGonagall no quiso hablar con los campeones sobre el primer baile?"

"No me lo recuerdes", gimió Harry mientras salían de la sala común.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, encontraron a los estudiantes que se dirigían al Gran Salón con gran ánimo, mientras McGonagall intentaba mantener el flujo de tráfico en movimiento constante.

"Echa un vistazo al atuendo de McGonagall", se rió Harry. McGonagall llevaba un conjunto de túnicas con estampado de tartán y un sombrero de bruja a juego.

"Muy escocesa," se rió Hermione.

"Ah, señor Potter", dijo McGonagall mientras miraba a Harry. "¿Pueden usted y la señorita Granger, entrar en ese salón de clases allá". McGonagall se detuvo brevemente y los señaló en la dirección correcta, antes de volver a concentrarse en su tarea de llevar a los estudiantes al Gran Salón.

Cuando Harry y Hermione entraron en la habitación a la que McGonagall los había señalado, encontraron que Cedric ya estaba presente con su cita para la noche, Cho Chang. Minutos después, Fleur entró con su cita, el capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw, Roger Davies. Finalmente, Viktor entró en la habitación con una de séptimo año de Slytherin en su brazo.

"Ahora, vamos a organizarnos", anunció McGonagall cuando entró en la habitación casi diez minutos después.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, McGonagall explicó cómo duraría la noche. Básicamente, una vez que participaron en el primer baile, los campeones tendrian la libertad de disfrutar el resto de la noche. McGonagall también les prometió que después de unas horas de baile formal, la noche tomaría un giro diferente con una banda conocida.

"Me pregunto quién es", dijo Harry mientras se alineaban listos para entrar al Gran Salón.

"Escuché que eran las Weird Sisters", dijo Cho directamente desde delante de Harry y Hermione.

"Genial", respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, McGonagall anunció que era hora de ponerse en marcha. Hermione y Harry fueron la última pareja en ingresar al Gran Salón, y cuando lo hicieron, ambos notaron la reacción de Draco. Estaba de pie con Daphne, y en el segundo que vio a Hermione, sus ojos se agrandaron y la miró abiertamente. Además de darse cuenta de la reacción de Draco, Harry también se tomó el tiempo para notar a Daphne. Llevaba un vestido lila pálido y su largo cabello rubio caía suelto alrededor de sus hombros.

"Presta atención, Harry", susurró Hermione mientras tomaban sus posiciones para el primer baile.

"Lo siento, pero ella es tan encantadora", respondió Harry.

"Deja de babear y concéntrate en asegurarte de que no me rompas el pie", replicó Hermione.

Harry le sonrió a su tía cuando empezó la música. A pesar de la falta de habilidad de baile de Harry, su baile fue bastante suave. No eran tan elegantes como las otras parejas, pero aún así lograron atravesar el baile sin mayores incidentes. Al final de la canción, otras parejas se habían llevado a la pista de baile, pero en el segundo que pudo, Harry sacó a Hermione de la pista de baile y se dirigió a donde se habían reunido los chicos Gryffindor.

"Bonito baile," Seamus soltó una risita. "Muy duro."

"Oye, culpa a Harry," protestó Hermione. "Tiene dos pies izquierdos".

"Nadie te estaba culpando, Hermione", dijo Dean con una risita. "Pero es obvio que Harry no es un bailarín".

"Mantendré las manos en alto", dijo Harry, uniéndose a la risa.

"Por cierto, te ves sexy, Hermione," dijo Seamus, lanzándole una sonrisa a Hermione. "¿Quieres bailar?"

"Me encantaría, Seamus," respondió Hermione, ignorando la mirada que Ron le estaba lanzando al chico irlandés. No había pasado por alto el hecho de que Ron ni siquiera había dicho hola, solo se había quedado mirándola de mal humor a Harry.

Después de bailar con Seamus, Hermione se encontró a sí misma compartiendo un baile con Dean y Neville. Ron se había acomodado en una mesa y estaba claro que no planeaba bailar en toda la noche. Harry se había sentado al lado de Ron, pero seguía levantándose para hablar con diferentes personas y, por supuesto, estaba vigilando a Daphne.

Los Slytherin se habían acomodado en el otro lado de la habitación, pero estaba claro que lo estaban pasando bien. Parecía como si todos hubieran venido juntos, pero se turnaban para bailar juntos. Harry miró divertido mientras Draco bailaba con todas las chica, luciendo mucho más elegante de lo que Harry había logrado. Daphne también parecía poder bailar, y cuando estaba con Draco se veía particularmente impresionante.

"No creo que me guste lo bien que se ven", murmuró Hermione mientras se acercaba a Harry. Había dejado a Ron conversando con Neville hacía unos minutos y estaba de pie junto a la mesa de bebidas, mirando a Draco y Daphne girando alrededor del piso.

"¿Hay alguien celoso?" Harry bromeó, mirando por encima del hombro a su tía.

"No estoy celosa", insistió Hermione mientras seguía mirando a Draco y su cita.

"Parece que sí", se rió Harry.

"Cállate," replicó Hermione, dándole a Harry una pequeña palmada en el brazo. "Ahora, ayúdame a pensar en una manera de separarlos y sacarlo afuera, solo".

"¿Por qué no intentas salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?", Sugirió Harry. "Puedo garantizarte que te seguirá. Apenas te quitó los ojos encima en toda la noche".

Hermione no sabía si el simple plan de Harry funcionaría, pero pensó que valía la pena intentarlo. Levantando un poco la voz, le dijo a Harry que iba a tomar un poco de aire, antes de salir del Gran Comedor y dirigirse al patio que estaba decorado con la misma decoración de hielo y nieve que dentro. A pesar de que había otras personas en el patio, no prestaban atención a Hermione.

Mientras se deslizaba entre un par de árboles, que la protegían de la vista de alguien más, Hermione esperó a ver si Harry tenía razón. Menos de un minuto después, su sobrino quedó en lo cierto cuando Draco salió casualmente del castillo. Cuando miró a su alrededor y no pudo verla, su rostro cayó, pero Hermione salió a la luz lo suficiente como para que el guapo rubio Slytherin la viera.

"Oye", saludó, corriendo hacia ella y maniobrando para que estuvieran ocultos en las sombras del castillo. Para que cualquiera los vea, tendrían que estar casi directamente frente a ellos.

"Oye," respondió Hermione. "¿Te estás divirtiendo?"

"Ahora estoy", respondió Draco, sonriéndole a Hermione. "Por cierto, te ves increíble. No puedo creer que esté celoso de mi mejor amigo".

"Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que también está celoso de ti", dijo Hermione. "Tú y Daphne hacen una pareja impresionante".

"Ella no es mi tipo", dijo Draco. "Además, la he atrapado mirando a Harry varias veces ya".

"¿De Verdad?" Preguntó Hermione, su cara rompiéndose en una sonrisa sorprendida. No creía que Daphne hubiera notado que Harry existía, y mucho menos lo había notado lo suficiente como para estar mirándolo.

"Creo que realmente lo ha notado esta noche", respondió Draco. "Mientras los otros se reían de la danza francamente rígida y patética de Harry, Daphne pensó que era lindo. Logré que ella confesara que no le importaría bailar con él".

"Tal vez algún día," dijo Hermione. "Igual que tú y yo tendremos que esperar para compartir un baile juntos".

"Nada de eso", dijo Draco, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione. "No es muy fuerte, pero puedes escuchar la música desde aquí. Entonces, ¿quieres bailar?"

"Continúa entonces", respondió Hermione mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y la pareja comenzó a balancearse con los sonidos distantes de la música proveniente del Gran Salón.

Después de unos minutos, la pareja se olvidó de su supuesto baile mientras sus labios se acercaban. Cuando sus labios finalmente se encontraron, dejaron de moverse y se rindieron a la pasión que hervía entre ellos. Con sus cuerpos apretados, la pareja movió con avidez sus labios en perfecta sincronización. Cuando Draco profundizó el beso, Hermione se apretó aún más contra él mientras pasaba los dedos por su suave cabello rubio. Finalmente, la pareja se separó, ambos jadeando ligeramente ante la intensidad de su beso.

"Wow, eso fue bastante caliente," susurró Hermione.

"Sí, lo fue", respondió Draco.

La pareja se miró por un segundo, antes de juntar sus labios nuevamente. Después de otro beso acalorado, durante el cual las manos de Draco habían caído sobre el trasero de Hermione, la pareja se separó a regañadientes.

"Odio decir esto, pero deberíamos regresar", suspiró Hermione, sin querer alejarse del abrazo de Draco.

"Sí," Draco estuvo de acuerdo con una clara falta de entusiasmo. "Ve primero, y te seguiré en unos minutos".

Hermione rozó brevemente sus labios contra la de Draco por última vez, antes de que se enderezara y saliera de la cubierta del castillo y los árboles. Al regresar al castillo, ella no se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba parado al otro lado del patio, observándola con curiosidad. Cuando Draco apareció por el mismo escondite y siguió a Hermione al castillo, la curiosidad de Severus se convirtió en comprensión. Aunque ahora parecía que tenía que hablar con su ahijado para asegurarse de que trataba bien a su hermana pequeña.

No mucho después de la cita secreta de Hermione y Draco en el patio, el ambiente en el Gran Salón cambió. La orquesta que había estado tocando, terminó y salió del escenario improvisado y una nueva banda comenzó a prepararse para su acto. Cuando la gente se dio cuenta de que efectivamente que las Weird Sisters se estaban preparando para tocar, la emoción en la sala se hizo aún más fuerte. Cuando el grupo comenzó su primera canción, los estudiantes reunidos estaban bien y verdaderamente listos para la fiesta.

Las Weird Sisters tocaron durante un par de horas, antes de que fueran reemplazadas por una radio que reproducía canciones con las que la gente podía bailar nuevamente. El final de la noche fue mucho para las parejas de la noche, y varias personas se dirigieron a la cama una vez que las Weird Sisters terminaron de tocar. Como no eran pareja, Harry y Hermione decidieron dirigirise de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor con un grupo de otros Gryffindors.

"Gracias por ser mi cita", le dijo Harry a Hermione, una vez que regresaron a la sala común y se decían buenas noches. "Tuve un gran noche."

"Yo también", respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, ella había disfrutado cada segundo de su encuentro con Draco, pero también había tenido un momento divertido con su sobrino y los otros Gryffindors. Incluso Ron se había aflojado al final de la noche y había dejado de enfadarse. En general, fue una gran noche y la manera perfecta de entrar en el espíritu navideño.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Pauli Jean Malfoy bien hecho 10 puntos para tu casa

Al final del cuarto año, les voy a anunciar quien el el ganador, el o la ganadora va a recibir un adelanto de 5 capitulos antes de que los publique aqui. Asi que por cada review que reciba va 5 puntos para esa persona. No importa que sean nuevos, solo cuento los review del cuarto año y puedes enviar tu review desde el primer capitulo, los voy a ir contando.

* * *

Después de la emoción del baile, Draco se encontró deseando poder ir a casa. Las vacaciones eran la única vez que podía pasar un tiempo decente con Harry y Hermione. Durante el curso, solo tuvieron que aprovechar la hora extraña aquí y allá, pero durante las vacaciones podían pasar días enteros juntos. Sin embargo, había hablado con Severus sobre irse a casa y asistir al baile de Yule antes de las vacaciones, pero su padrino le había informado que podía solo hacer una o la otra. Cualquiera que se haya quedado para el baile, permanecia en Hogwarts durante el resto de las vacaciones.

Obviamente, Draco había elegido asistir al baile, pero eso también significaba que se había perdido las vacaciones en casa. El almuerzo de Navidad fue espectacular en el Gran Salón, y mientras los elfos domésticos se habían superado con el festín que habían preparado, Draco se perdió el almuerzo de Navidad que habría tenido en casa.

El otro lado negativo de pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts fue la falta de Harry y Hermione. Como eran las vacaciones, a los dos les resultó prácticamente imposible escabullirse. Incluso a Hermione, que normalmente le resultaba más fácil salirse algunas horas lejos de la Torre de Gryffindor, luchaba con sus excusas ya que la biblioteca solo estaba abierta unas pocas horas cada día, y durante varios días ni siquiera se había abierto. Como tal, Draco realmente no había visto a muchos de sus amigos desde la noche del baile de Yule, y realmente no esperaba verlos mucho antes de que la escuela reiniciara en año nuevo.

Unos días después del baile de Yule, Draco había dejado a sus amigos Slytherin en las mazmorras, mientras él salía a dar un paseo. Había estado esperando toparse con Harry o con Hermione, pero lo más cerca que estuvo fue detenerse durante diez minutos para acariciar a Crookshanks. Finalmente, decidiendo que no iba a tener la suerte de encontrarse con sus amigos, Draco regresó a las mazmorras. Justo cuando entraba en las mazmorras, su padrino apareció de la nada y les preguntó si podían hablar.

"¿De dónde demonios saliste?" Preguntó Draco mientras seguía a Severus de regreso a su oficina.

"A veces pienso que olvidas lo bien que conozco las mazmorras", se rió Severus. "No solo he estado enseñando aquí durante casi quince años, sino que asistí a la escuela durante siete años más".

"Sí, pero casi no te metiste en la escuela", discutió Draco mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina de Severus detrás de él. "Ahora, padre, por otra parte, apuesto a que se escondió un poco en su tiempo".

"Estoy seguro de que lo hizo," Severus estuvo de acuerdo con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Sabes, nunca me respondiste", dijo Draco, casualmente acomodándose frente al escritorio de Severus. "¿De dónde vienes? Parecías aparecer de la nada".

"Salí de un hueco al pie de las escaleras", respondió Severus. "Hay un pasillo trasero que conecta la alcoba con una puerta exterior".

"¿Y a dónde te escapabas?" Draco bromeó. Mientras miraba a su padrino, se dio cuenta por primera vez de que no estaba en sus ropas habituales, solo llevaba una camisa y un par de pantalones. "Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿en dónde estabas escondiéndote? Te ves muy mal vestido, Severus".

Severus torpemente tiró del cuello de su camisa azul oscura mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de Draco. "No me estaba escondiendo en ninguna parte", respondió. "Y la camisa era un regalo de Navidad de Beth".

"Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que has estado viendo a una mujer", dedujo Draco con una risa. "¿Harry sabe que su padre tiene novia?"

"Mi vida amorosa no es la razón por la que te llamé aquí", respondió Severus.

Draco sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus no había negado sus afirmaciones, simplemente había desviado la atención del tema. "Entonces, ¿por qué querías hablar conmigo?"

"Quiero hablar de Hermione".

"¿Qué hay de ella? Ella está bien, ¿verdad?" Draco preguntó, de repente levantándose.

"Ella está perfectamente bien," respondió Severus, riendo suavemente cuando Draco se recostó en su silla con alivio."Solo quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones hacia ella".

"¿Mis intenciones?" Draco se ahogó, repentinamente sintiéndose muy incómodo bajo la mirada de su padrino.

"Sí, tus intenciones," repitió Severus, tratando de ocultar su diversión por lo nervioso que parecía Draco. "Y antes de que digas algo, no intentes decirme que solo son amigos. Hace tiempo que sé que las cosas cambiaron entre ustedes, y lo que vi en el baile de Yule solo confirmó mis sospechas".

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que viste?" Draco preguntó con cautela.

"Lo suficiente para saber que ya no eres solo su amigo," respondió Severus. "Entonces, ¿vas a responder a mi pregunta, Draco? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones hacia mi hermana pequeña?"

"Realmente no lo sé," Draco tartamudeó. "Nos hemos besado un par de veces, pero no es como si pudiéramos salir abiertamente. Pero realmente me gusta, Severus, como más que una amiga. Nunca la lastimaría, lo sabes".

"Lo hago, solo necesitaba escucharlo y confirmarlo," respondió Severus. "Pero tengo una advertencia para ti, Draco. Puedes ser mi ahijado, y me preocupo mucho por ti, pero Hermione es mi hermana pequeña. Si la lastimas, te arrepentiré. Si rompes el corazón de mi hermana, te romperé las piernas. ¿Entendido?

Draco tragó nerviosamente mientras asentía rápidamente con la cabeza. "Entiendo." A pesar de que Harry le había dado exactamente la misma advertencia, era mucho más amenazante venir de Severus.

"Excelente," Severus sonrió. "Mientras hagas feliz a mi hermana, todo estará bien".

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo", prometió Draco. "Ojalá pudiéramos vernos en público. Es difícil salir con alguien en una pequeña habitación en la biblioteca de la escuela".

"Tal vez las cosas se hagan públicas antes de lo que piensas", respondió Severus crípticamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Draco preguntó con entusiasmo. "¿Tiene el Señor Oscuro algo planeado?"

"Todo a su debido tiempo, Draco," Severus se rió entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie. "Ahora vete y disfruta el resto de tus vacaciones. Y Draco, mantén tus opiniones sobre mi vida personal para ti".

"Así que tenía razón", exclamó Draco victorioso. "Tienes una mujer en mente".

"Adiós Draco," Severus dijo con firmeza mientras miraba a su ahijado.

"Nos vemos, Severus," Draco regresó con una risita mientras salía de la oficina y regresaba a la sala común de Slytherin.

A pesar de la advertencia sobre Hermione, que había esperado que sucediera una vez que Severus se enterara que eran pareja, pensó que la conversación con su padrino fue muy esclarecedora. La vida personal de Severus no solo parecía estar en alza, sino que estaba convencido de que algo estaba sucediendo que los adultos no les estaban diciendo. Casi sonaba como si Harry y Hermione no tuvieran que esconderse por mucho tiempo, pero no quería tener esperanzas en caso de que estuviera leyendo mal las cosas. Tendría que esperar y ver qué pasaba al final del año cuando terminaran las clases y pudieran irse a casa.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

"No puedo creer que ni siquiera lo hayas abierto de nuevo", le gritó Hermione a Harry. "Es tan irresponsable".

"Lo resolveré con tiempo", respondió Harry, un poco avergonzado.

La pareja estaba en los dormitorios de niños con Ron, y Hermione acababa de descubrir que Harry no había tocado su huevo dorado desde la noche de la primera tarea. El par de veces que le había preguntado a su sobrino, él le había asegurado que él estaba en el caso. Pero con el comienzo de la escuela a menos de veinticuatro horas de distancia, había admitido que ni siquiera había tocado el huevo, y mucho menos que había tratado de averiguar la pista que había dentro.

"Cálmate, Hermione," Ron llamó desde donde estaba acostado en su cama leyendo un cómic. "La segunda tarea no es hasta febrero".

"Y es enero ahora", replicó Hermione. "Harry solo tiene siete semanas para tratar de averiguar cuál es la próxima tarea".

"Siete semanas es una eternidad", respondió Ron con un resoplido.

"Siete semanas no es mucho cuando estás atrapado en un torneo mortal", gritó Hermione. Volviéndose hacia Harry, ella miró a su sobrino con una mirada dura. "En serio, Harry, tienes que intentar averiguar qué significa el huevo. Tu vida podría depender de ello. No puedes entrar en la segunda tarea sin siquiera tener una idea de qué esperar".

"Lo sé, tengo que intentar averiguar que tiene el huevo", admitió Harry con un suspiro. "Puede que lo saque afuera un poco y vea si eso ayuda".

"Déjame saber si necesitas ayuda", dijo Hermione mientras Harry recogía su huevo y lo metía bajo su brazo.

Harry asintió mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la sala común. Al pasar por la sala común, dejó la Torre Gryffindor y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para poder salir. Sabía que Hermione tenía razón y que debería haber estado intentando descifrar el huevo mucho antes, pero se había dejado llevar por la euforia que rodeaba la finalización de la primera tarea, y luego estaba la emoción del baile de Yule. Sin embargo, era hora de volver a concentrarse en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y averiguar cómo iba a sobrevivir a la segunda tarea.

A mitad de la escalera, Harry fue interceptado por Moody. Al principio, Harry pensó que el profesor solo iba a pasar a su lado con un breve asentimiento, pero justo cuando se daba la vuelta para irse, parecía cambiar de opinión. Volviéndose a Harry, Moody le ofreció a Harry una taza de té en su oficina. No estaba seguro de cómo salir de eso, Harry se encontró viajando a la oficina de Profesores de Defensa detrás de Moody.

"Siéntate", le dijo Moody a Harry mientras se dirigía a la esquina para preparar un poco de té.

Harry se sentó frente al escritorio de Moody, sus ojos revoloteando alrededor de la oficina y observando todos los cambios que Moody había hecho. La habitación estaba llena de artefactos mágicos, Harry nunca había visto antes, y en la esquina de la habitación había un gran baúl de madera.

"Así que Harry, ¿cómo estás?" Preguntó Moody, dándole a Harry una taza de té muy fuerte, antes de que se acomodara frente al adolescente.

"Está bien, supongo", respondió Harry, tomando un sorbo del té con cautela.

"Tengo que admitir que estás manejando las cosas mejor de lo que pensé", dijo Moody, casi sonando apagado. "No hubiera pensado que un niño de catorce años podría sobrellevar tan bien a alguien que intentara matarlos".

Harry acababa de tomar otro sorbo de té mientras Moody estaba hablando, y ante las palabras de los profesores, comenzó a ahogarse con el líquido. "¿Mátarme?"

"Bueno, ¿qué más crees que está pasando?" Moody preguntó con un ladrido de risa sin humor. "Fuiste claramente ingresado en el torneo con la esperanza de que morirías".

"¿Cómo sabes esto?" Harry pregunto con un trago nervioso.

"Durante mucho tiempo, perseguí a magos oscuros, y en ese tiempo aprendí a pensar como ellos lo hacen", respondió Moody. "He estado pensando mucho en tu situación, y estoy seguro de que quien haya hecho esto tiene la intención de que mueras".

"¿Quién haría algo así?" Harry susurró.

"Hay dos Mortífagos en la escuela", respondió Moody encogiéndose de hombros. "Y no confiaría en ninguno de ellos".

"Pero Dumbledore está convencido de que el profesor Snape está de nuestro lado", argumentó Harry. "Y Karkaroff también está supuestamente reformado".

"¿Cómo sabes sobre el pasado de Karkaroff?" Cuestionó Moody.

"Escuché rumores," respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Es verdad?"

"Es cierto, Karkaroff es un mortifago, al igual que Snape".

"¿No quieres decir, ex?"

"No hay tal cosa", resopló Moody. "Confía en mí, Harry, no se ha reformado ningún mortífago. Una vez que prometes tu lealtad al Señor Oscuro, no hay manera de alejarse. Todos los mortífagos son leales al Señor Oscuro. Escucha mis palabras, Snape y Karkaroff no son diferentes. Ten cuidado, Harry".

"Lo intentaré," respondió Harry asintiendo.

"¿Cómo vas con tu huevo?" Preguntó Moody, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

"No muy bien," murmuró Harry. "Todo lo que recibo es un horrible sonido de chirrido cuando lo abro. ¿Puedes darme una pista sobre cómo resolver lo que significa?"

"Lo siento, Harry, no tengo ni idea", respondió Moody mientras se ponía de pie y se iba a tomar el té. "Tendrás que resolver esto por ti mismo".

"En ese caso, será mejor que me mueva", dijo Harry mientras también se levantaba y colocaba su taza medio vacía en el escritorio de Moody's. "Gracias por la platica, profesor."

"En cualquier momento, Harry, en cualquier momento", respondió Moody, antes de que Harry saliera de su oficina y se fuera para tratar de resolver el misterio del huevo dorado.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Ahora si, bienvenidos kiaoh.k.14, dana-sakura kagome (recuerdo tu nombre jejeje, me trae muchos recuerdos), barriosroaa, ferchavk, Zoes, grabielacecibel, Gil Eressea.

En el capitulo 20, les subo sus puntuaciones hasta ahora.

* * *

Para frustración de Harry, sin mencionar la de Hermione, el huevo dorado demostró ser increíblemente difícil de romper. Cada vez que Harry abría el huevo, solo dejaba escapar el mismo ruido horrible que todos tenían cubrir sus oídos. No importaba donde lo abriera, el resultado era el mismo. Con solo un molesto chillido con el que trabajar, era increíblemente difícil saber qué hacer con el huevo, e incluso Hermione estaba luchando para descifrar lo que podía significar.

Cuando comenzó el nuevo término, ya no estaban más cerca de descifrar la pista del huevo. Por supuesto, no ayudó que ni siquiera pudieran dejar que Draco escuchara el huevo para ver si podía ayudar. Ya que siempre se encontraban en la biblioteca, no era prudente que Harry abriera su huevo ya que era muy ruidoso. No solo Madame Pince probablemente los echaría a todos y les prohibiría regresar, sino que descubrirían su habitación secreta.

"Tal vez pueda hablar con el padre o Severus", sugirió Draco. Era el final de la segunda semana de semestre, y el huevo dorado estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa en la habitación secreta mientras el trío reflexionaba sobre cómo resolver el rompecabezas interno. "Seguramente uno de ellos puede ayudar".

"Eso espero," murmuró Harry abatido. "La tarea se acerca cada vez más y todavía no tenemos idea de lo que nos espera".

"Te dije que deberías haber comenzado a trabajar en esto antes", comentó Hermione.

"Sí, lo mencionaste el último día de las vacaciones", replicó Harry. "Seamos realistas, Hermione, te dejaste distraer también. Estábamos demasiado atrapados en el romance del baile de Yule ".

Hermione miró a Harry y miró como si fuera a discutir, pero cuando Draco la miró fijamente, se echó atrás y reconoció que Harry tenía razón. Era cierto que no había pensado en el huevo durante días, ya que se había preparado para el baile de Yule. Incluso después, estaba más que feliz de tener unos días relajados. El huevo solo había vuelto a entrar en su cabeza cuando comenzó a prepararse para el nuevo término.

"Lo siento, Harry," dijo Hermione en voz baja. "Supongo que todos nos hemos relajado un poco".

"Habla por ti mismo, algunos de nosotros no tuvimos la oportunidad de pensar en un huevo. Algunos de nosotros estábamos defendiéndonos de los hermanos mayores protectores", resopló Draco.

"¿Hermanos mayores?" Hermione frunció el ceño momentáneamente, pero cuando Harry se echó a reír, la comprensión se le ocurrió. "Severus".

"No me digas que tuviste una platica con papá sobre no lastimar a Hermione", dijo Harry a través de su risa. Solo deseaba haberlo visto, solo para ver lo intimidante que Draco había encontrado a su padre.

"Sí, tuve una maldita platica", se quejó Draco. "Y para que conste, Harry, tu padre es mucho más intimidante que tú".

"Años de práctica", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Todo el mundo sabe que la clase de pociones es el tema más intimidante de la escuela".

"Mentira," resopló Draco. "McGonagall es mucho más intimidante para nosotros, los Slytherins que para Severus".

"¿Severus realmente te amenazó?" Preguntó Hermione, entrando en la discusión de los chicos antes de que se convirtiera en un debate completo.

"No fue nada que no pudiera manejar," la tranquilizó Draco. "Además, como no tengo la intención de romper tu corazón, mis piernas estarán perfectamente seguras".

La risa de Harry se hizo aún más fuerte con las nuevas revelaciones de Draco. "¿Amenazó con romperte las piernas?"

"¿Por qué los hombres de mi familia son tan violentos?", Murmuró Hermione, apuntando su comentario hacia Harry, que todavía estaba riendo.

"Solo somos protectores de nuestro miembro más débil", respondió Harry, disparándole a Hermione una sonrisa maliciosa. "Además, creo que Beth podría ser tan intimidante como papá y yo. Y no olvidemos al abuelo".

"Maldito infierno, El Señor Oscuro", murmuró Draco por lo bajo. A pesar de que había conocido al padre de Hermione toda su vida, de repente estaba preocupado por enfrentarlo ahora que estaba saliendo con su única hija.

"No seas tan patético, Draco," dijo bruscamente Hermione. "Nadie va a hacer nada en ti, porque no vas a lastimarme. Y en cuanto a todas las porquerías de que soy el miembro más débil de la familia, creo que todos sabemos que eso no es cierto soy tan dura como tú, Harry, y un día tendré la oportunidad de probarlo. Una vez que podamos dejar de escondernos, podré mostrar a todos lo fuerte que soy ".

"Está bien, Hermione, no quise ofenderme", dijo Harry, retrocediendo apresuradamente cuando su tía luchadora comenzó a despotricar. "Solo bromeaba. Sabes que nadie cree que eres débil. Te amamos, y advertir a tu novio que se comporte es lo que hacen las familias".

"Solo no me subestimes", dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y recogía sus libros.

"¿Te vas?" Preguntó Draco, un poco molesto de que Hermione iba y que ni siquiera habían pasado unos minutos solos.

"Sí, tengo dolor de cabeza", respondió Hermione. "Los veré mañana muchachos".

Harry y Draco vieron a Hermione irse, antes de compartir una mirada desconcertada. Dudaban que Hermione fuera tan sensible como para haberse ofendido por lo que Harry había dicho, normalmente podía dar lo mejor que podía. Afortunadamente solo le dolía la cabeza y no se había marchado, molesta con los dos.

"Ella volvera," comentó Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras se giraba para mirar con tristeza su huevo."Esperemos que viva lo suficiente para verlo".

"No te preocupes, amigo, lo solucionaremos con el tiempo", respondió Draco. "Iré y hablaré con Severus cuando me vaya de aquí. Espero que por la mañana tenga una respuesta para ti".

"Con suerte", estuvo de acuerdo Harry mientras los dos chicos hacían sus maletas y se dirigían por caminos separados por la noche.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Durante el desayuno, Draco debatió cómo podría enviarle un mensaje a Harry. La noche anterior había hablado con Severus, y su padrino le había dado una pista invaluable para descifrar el huevo. Severus no sabía qué había dentro del huevo, pero sabía que la única manera de convertirlo en una pista audible era abrir el huevo bajo el agua. Sin embargo, como era un fin de semana, pasar el mensaje a Harry fue más difícil de lo normal. Por lo general, Draco escribia lo que quería decir en una nota y se topaba con Harry, deslizando la nota en su mano o bolsillo en el proceso, pero los fines de semana tenían menos oportunidades de toparse con los Gryffindors. Aunque, en caso de que se presentara la oportunidad, Draco escribió todo lo que necesitaba para contarle a Harry en un pedazo de pergamino y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

A primera hora de la tarde, Draco aún no había tenido la oportunidad de siquiera hacer el menor contacto con Harry, pero todo eso cambió poco después del almuerzo. A pesar de ser enero, los chicos de Slytherin decidieron dar un paseo por los terrenos. Cuando pasaron por los invernaderos, de repente tuvieron un olor desagradable a fertilizante. Al mismo tiempo, Harry, Hermione y Ron doblaron la esquina al otro lado de los invernaderos.

"Mierda, ¿qué demonios está Sprout esparciendo en sus plantas, excremento de dragón?" Blaise se quedó sin aliento cuando los chicos se taparon la nariz.

"Tal vez no sea el estiércol de dragón, tal vez sean los Gryffindorks", bromeó Theo, al ver de repente al trío justo delante de ellos.

"No te preocupes, Nott," Ron se burló mientras levantaba su propia mano para bloquear el olor. "Crabbe o Goyle probablemente han sido".

"No, digo los olores que vienen de donde están ustedes tres", dijo Draco, atrapando los ojos de Harry. "Oye Potter, tal vez deberías tomar un baño".

"¿Un baño?" Pregunto Harry Sabía que Draco estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero no sabía qué.

"¿Qué eres, denso?" Dijo Draco con un giro de sus ojos. Dando un paso adelante, se acercó a Hermione tanto como pudo y sacó la nota de su bolsillo. Por suerte, Hermione estaba fuera de la vista y el puso la nota en sus manos sin que nadie notara nada. "Seguramente has oído hablar de un baño, Potter. Es una gran bañera llena de agua. Pregúntale a Granger, estoy seguro de que puede apuntarte en la dirección correcta".

"Hagas lo que hagas, no le preguntes a Weasley", se rió Theo. "Todos los baños en el mundo no le quitarían el olor de traidor de sangre".

"Prefiero ser un traidor de sangre que un snob de sangre pura como tú", disparó Ron.

"¿Snob? ¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer?" Draco se rió mientras se alejaba de los Gryffindors. "Honestamente, comadreja, eres patético. Sabes qué muchachos, regresemos adentro y nos acomodemos al lado del fuego. De repente, tengo todo el aire fresco que puedo manejar".

"Sí, el aire no es exactamente tan fresco ahora, ¿verdad?" Blaise estuvo de acuerdo y lanzó una mirada de disgusto al trío.

Captando el ojo de Hermione, y asegurándose de que tenía la nota para dársela a Harry, Draco se giró y guió a los Slytherins de regreso. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse por pasar un mensaje a su mejor amigo, estaba más que feliz de pasar su sábado por la tarde en las mazmorras con sus otros amigos y llenándose el estomago con dulces de Honeydukes.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

"¿Estas seguro acerca de esto?" Harry le susurró a Hermione.

Fue después del toque de queda, y la pareja se había escabullido a la sala común con el huevo de Harry. Después de que se encontraron con Draco y de la útil nota que les había dado, ahora sabían cómo descifrar el huevo de Harry. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba tan seguro de que funcionaría. Después de todo, ¿por qué abrir el huevo bajo el agua ayudaría en lo más mínimo?

"Es lo que dijo Draco," contestó Hermione. "Te dijo que te bañaras y su nota decía lo mismo. También te dio la contraseña para el baño de los prefectos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es escabullirte al baño de los prefectos, tomar un baño rápido con tu huevo y averigüe cuál es la pista. No olvide escribir la pista para poder descifrarla más tarde ".

"¿Qué pasa si no funciona, y estoy atrapado?" Pregunto Harry "¿Cómo explico que tengo la contraseña para el baño de los prefectos? No puedo decir exactamente que la saqué de mi padre".

"Di que escuchaste a un par de prefectos hablando del baño," sugirió Hermione. "Pero estoy seguro de que no te atraparán. Nunca antes nos han atrapado. Bueno, a menos que cuentes el primer año, y eso fue solo por los amigos de Draco".

"Genial, estaré bien siempre y cuando no me encuentre con el maldito imbecil de Theo", se quejó Harry. "Es un pequeño agitador de mierda".

"Para ser justos, creo que Draco lo está alentando", dijo Hermione con una risita. "Pero deja de distraerte, y ve a bañarte. Estaré esperando aquí cuando vuelvas".

Con la esperanza de que el consejo de Draco fuera correcto, Harry metió el huevo bajo el brazo y salió de la sala común. Como Hermione estaba esperando para dejarlo entrar, porque, por supuesto, la Dama Gorda se había ido a uno de sus paseos nocturnos, Harry no se molestó en abrir la puerta. Recordando donde Draco había dicho que encontrarían la habitación, Harry se escabulló al quinto piso. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su amigo, encontró la puerta correcta y, cuando dijo la contraseña, se abrió.

Lo que saludaba a Harry era el baño más espectacular que jamás había visto. La habitación estaba dominada por una gran bañera de mármol blanco, con docenas de grifos a un lado. Se apresuró hacia los grifos, comenzó a correr el baño y se asombró de los diferentes colores, y aparecieron burbujas con fragancia de diferentes grifos. La tina grande tardó diez minutos en llenarse y, cuando terminó, Harry no podía esperar a hundirse en el agua tentadora.

Colocando el huevo a un lado de la bañera, se quito el pijama, bajó a sus boxers cuando escuchó una risita femenina. Girando alrededor, casi se muere de miedo cuando vio al fantasma de una niña que flotaba sobre las burbujas en el baño.

"¿No eres lindo?", Se rió el fantasma. "Y oh, y muy travieso, es después del toque de queda".

"Eres Myrtle, cierto", dedujo Harry.

"¿Tu sabes quien soy?" Myrtle dejó de reírse e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras estudiaba a Harry.

"Sí", respondió Harry asintiendo. "Escuché lo que te sucedió hace unos años".

"Cuando se abrió la cámara," Myrtle siseó enojada. "Quienquiera que lo hiciera me mantenía alejado. Es mi baño, y no podía entrar cuando quería".

"¿Qué quieres decir con quién lo estaba haciendo? Era Ginny Weasley", respondió Harry. "Estaba bajo el hechizo de un viejo diario".

"Tonterias," Myrtle resopló. "Me mantenían fuera del baño por un tipo de magia utilizada por los profesores en el castillo. Uno de ellos estaba abriendo la cámara, y creo saber quien".

"¿Quien?" Pregunto Harry

"Profesor Snape," Myrtle escupió, sus labios se curvaron con disgusto. "¿Quién más abriría la cámara, excepto un Slytherin? Él simplemente culpó a la pobre Weasley".

"¿Le has dicho a alguien tus teorías?" Preguntó Harry, preguntándose si había una manera de silenciar a un fantasma. Lo último que necesitaban era que Myrtle diera la vuelta reclamando que Severus había estado abriendo la Cámara de los Secretos.

"Quién me escucharía, solo soy un fantasma", respondió Myrtle encogiéndose de hombros. "De todos modos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde en la noche?"

"Necesito averiguar la pista de mi huevo, y para eso necesito agua", explicó Harry. "Entonces, ¿podrías ir, así puedo terminar de desvestirme y meterme en el baño?"

"¿No puedo quedarme?" Myrtle hizo un puchero. "Prometo que no voy a echar un vistazo".

No queriendo molestar a Myrtle y hacer que se fuera corriendo para contárselo, Harry accedió a regañadientes a sus términos. Haciendo que el fantasma se diera la vuelta y cerrara los ojos, rápidamente terminó de desvestirse y hundirse en la gran bañera. Casi el segundo en que se instaló en el agua, Myrtle flotó hacia él y se acomodó para que pareciera que estaba sentada a su lado.

"¿Ahora que?" Preguntó, dándole a Harry una sonrisa, totalmente ajena a su incomodidad.

"Necesito abrir el huevo", respondió Harry.

Tratando de ignorar al fantasma que estaba a su lado, Harry agarró el huevo y lo hundió bajo el agua. Cuando lo abrió, no se produjo el horrible lamento, pero tampoco pudo escuchar nada.

"Tal vez necesitas estar debajo del agua con el huevo", sugirió Myrtle con una risita.

Harry asintió mientras cerraba el huevo otra vez. Respiró hondo, hundió la cabeza bajo el agua y volvió a abrir el huevo. Al instante, una suave canción, cantada en voces hechiceras, comenzó a fluir del huevo.

_Ven a buscarnos donde suenen nuestras voces,_

_No podemos cantar por encima del suelo,_

_Y mientras buscas, reflexiona sobre esto;_

_Hemos tomado lo que vas a extrañar,_

_Durante una hora tendrás que mirar,_

_Para recuperar lo que hemos tomamos,_

_Pero pasada una hora, el prospecto es negro,_

_Demasiado tarde, se ha ido, y no volverá._

Harry escuchó la canción varias veces, y una vez que estuvo seguro de poder recordarlo, cerró el huevo y lo sentó en el borde de la bañera. Reflexionando sobre la pista, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación y de repente se fijó en una vidriera con una sirena. La sirena estaba sentada en una roca, y sonriéndole coquetamente.

"Myrtle, ¿hay sirenas en el Lago Negro?"

"Sí. Pero confía en mí, las sirenas son criaturas horribles. No se parecen en nada a ella", respondió Myrtle, indicando la sirena flirteando en la ventana.

"Gracias, Myrtle, has sido de gran ayuda", dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

A pesar del hecho de que acababa de hablar con ella, se olvidó totalmente de ella cuando saltó del agua. Solo cuando Myrtle soltó un chillido, Harry se dio cuenta de que le había echado un vistazo. Sonrojándose y sacudiendo la cabeza ante el hecho de que la primera chica que lo vio desnudo había sido un fantasma, Harry se corrigió rápidamente. Antes de salir del baño, rápidamente escribió la canción en el pergamino que Hermione le había dado antes de abandonar la Torre de Gryffindor. Dándole una sonrisa a Myrtle y dándole las gracias una vez más, Harry salió corriendo del baño de los prefectos y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor para informar a Hermione sobre lo que había descubierto.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

OHH no puedo esperar a subir los demeas capitulos, esto solo se pone mejor con cada capitulo!

SALESIA 5 puntos mas, (alguien quiere ese adelanto con toda su alma) Por cierto, gracias por preocuparte de mi mano, ya estoy mejor.

Gracias a todos por su preocupacion ya estoy mucho mejor, solo me molesta un poco y no quedara marca asi que... ESTOY MEGA CONTENTA

* * *

"Ven a buscarnos donde suenen nuestras voces, no podemos cantar sobre la tierra", reflexionó Hermione. "Bueno, las partes están ordenadas. Sabemos que la tarea se lleva a cabo en el Lago Negro".

Habían pasado unos días antes de la segunda tarea, y Harry, Hermione y Draco se habían reunido para discutir cómo Harry iba a lidiar con la segunda tarea. Por supuesto que habían estado discutiendo qué hacer durante las últimas semanas, pero todavía estaban decidiendo la mejor manera de que Harry sobreviviera a la tarea. Hermione había encontrado algunos hechizos que podrían funcionar, pero no estaban demasiado seguros de ninguno de ellos.

"Lo hemos resuelto, Hermione," murmuró Harry. "El Lago Negro no es el problema".

"No, no lo es," asintió Hermione. "Durante una hora tendrás que buscar y recuperar lo que tomaron. Esa es la parte problemática".

"¿Crees?" Harry resopló. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que contuviste la respiración bajo el agua durante una hora?"

"Estamos buscando soluciones para ese problema", respondió Hermione. "Tiene que haber hechizos que puedas usar".

"Espero que sí", murmuró Harry. "La tarea es en pocos días, y todavía no tenemos un plan sólido en cuanto a cómo puedo sobrevivir una hora bajo el agua".

"Llegaremos allí", intervino Draco. "No sé si también tenemos que intentar trabajar en algún tipo de hechizo de localización. Una hora no es mucho tiempo para encontrar algo en el Lago Negro".

"Es un lago, no puede ser tan grande", argumentó Harry.

"Harry, alberga a un calamar gigante, gentemer y quién sabe qué más. Yo diría que es bastante grande", respondió Draco.

"Sin mencionar el color", agregó Hermione. "Apenas diría que era un lugar higiénico para darse un chapuzón. Dudo que la visibilidad sea muy buena".

"¿No es simplemente brillante?", Se quejó Harry. "No solo tengo que sobrevivir una hora en el Lago Negro, sino que también tengo que encontrar algún objeto oculto en las oscuras profundidades, mientras lucho contra quién sabe qué tipo de criaturas. Suena simple, ¿no?"

"Si puedes enfrentarte a un dragón, puedes manejar una hora en un lago oscuro", dijo Draco.

"Me pregunto qué vas a tener que encontrar", Hermione reflexionó mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco. "La clave implica que será algo que los campeones extrañaran".

"Mientras no sea nada demasiado pequeño", respondió Harry. "Imagina tratando de encontrar algo pequeño en ese lago".

"No me gustaría tratar de encontrar algo grande", murmuró Draco.

"No digas eso". Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras golpeaba a su novio en el brazo. "Se supone que debemos ser positivos, Harry".

"Lo siento amigo," se disculpó Draco con una mueca de dolor.

"Solo estás diciendo la verdad", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Va a ser terrible tratar de encontrar algo en ese lago. Mejor que los dragones, digo".

"Es una pena que volar no te ayude", dijo Draco con una risita.

"Sí, eso sería genial", asintió Harry con una sonrisa. "Si solo volar fuera una opción".

"Volar no es la respuesta a todos los problemas", insistió Hermione firmemente. "La respuesta a este problema está en otra parte, solo tenemos que encontrar dónde".

"Y supongamos que la respuesta está en un libro", dijo Draco, intercambiando sonrisas de complicidad con Harry.

"Ciertamente es un comienzo", dijo Hermione, acercando uno de los muchos libros a ella. "Consigamos algo que lo ayude, no tenemos mucho tiempo".

Intercambiando otra sonrisa, Harry y Draco tomaron un libro y comenzaron a hojearlos. Media hora más tarde, todavía no tenían más ideas sólidas y decidieron dejarlo por la noche. Mientras Draco regresaba a las mazmorras, Harry y Hermione regresaban a la Torre Gryffindor.

"Harry, ¿dónde has estado?" Ron exigió tan pronto como la pareja entró en la sala común. El pelirrojo estaba sentado junto al fuego con Dean, Seamus y Neville. "Te he estado buscando durante la última hora".

"Estábamos en la biblioteca", respondió Harry. "Estábamos tratando de encontrar una manera de sobrevivir a la segunda tarea".

"¿Sabes cuál es la próxima tarea?" Dean preguntó.

"¿No mencioné que descubrí el huevo?" Pregunto Harry, le había dicho a Ron acerca de la tarea, y desde que habían estado hablando de eso en el dormitorio, había imaginado que los demás habrían oído hablar de eso.

"No", respondió Seamus. "Entonces, ¿cuál es la tarea?"

"Algo que ver con el Lago Negro", respondió Harry. "Tengo que encontrar algo escondido en el lago, y tengo una hora para hacerlo. Siempre que pueda encontrar una manera de pasar una hora bajo el agua sin morir".

"¿Has considerado a Branquialgas?" Preguntó Neville.

"Branquialgas?" Repitió Harry con el ceño fruncido. "¿Que es eso?"

"Es una planta mágica, que ayuda a las personas a respirar bajo el agua. Los efectos duran una hora", explicó Neville. "Acabo de leerlo en el libro de Herbología que recibí para Navidad".

"¿Puedes conseguirlo?" Harry pregunto ansiosamente. Branquialgas sin duda sonaba como la mejor idea que habían encontrado.

"Puedo preguntarle a la profesora Sprout, ella podría ser capaz de ayudar", respondió Neville. "Es una planta que se encuentra aquí en las tierras altas, por lo que podría haber una fuente cercana".

"Neville, estaré siempre en deuda contigo si pudieras ayudarme con esto", dijo Harry, sonriendo a su amigo.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda", respondió Neville, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Te dije que la respuesta estaba en un libro", le dijo Hermione a Harry. "Y por suerte para ti, la respuesta fue en un libro de Herbología y tenemos un experto entre nosotros".

"No soy un experto", dijo Neville con un sonrojo. "Simplemente me gusta el tema".

"Está bien, un futuro experto", enmendó Hermione. "Confía en mí, Neville, tienes un don para la Herbología. Podrías ser éxitoso en ese campo, solo puedo decirlo".

"¿De verdad piensas eso?" Preguntó Neville esperanzado.

"Realmente lo creo," confirmó Hermione asintiendo. "Solo debes creer en ti mismo, Neville. Tienes un verdadero don para la Herbología".

Con un plan resuelto, Harry y Hermione se acomodaron para pasar el resto de la tarde con los otros Gryffindors. Con suerte Neville vendría con las Branquialgas, y luego Harry solo tenía que preocuparse por encontrar lo que estaba escondido en el Lago Negro.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Hogwarts estaba lleno de anticipación cuando amaneció la segunda tarea. Mientras Draco estaba desayunando con sus amigos, sus ojos escudriñaron la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de Harry y Hermione. No estaba totalmente sorprendido de no encontrar a Harry, ya que la noche anterior había mencionado que los campeones se estaban reuniendo antes del desayuno. Los cuatro probablemente estaban tomando un desayuno privado mientras se preparaban para la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, había esperado ver a Hermione, solo esperaba que no se hubiera quedado dormida en la biblioteca.

La noche anterior, Draco había pasado algunas horas con Harry y Hermione en su habitación secreta en la biblioteca. Aunque Harry tenía una forma de respirar bajo el agua, gracias a Neville y su interés en Herbología, Hermione todavía quería asegurarse de que su sobrino estuviera preparado. Cuando Harry se había ido a la cama, Draco y Hermione se habían quedado en la biblioteca un poco más. Sin embargo, cuando Draco se fue, Hermione solo quería agarrar un libro más para revisar. Lo más probable es que se hubiera quedado hasta tarde leyendo y solo estuviera durmiendo.

Draco no comenzó a preocuparse seriamente por Hermione hasta que llegó el momento de dirigirse al Lago Negro para la segunda tarea. Mientras se dirigían hacia el lago, donde los barcos esperaban para llevar a los estudiantes a tres plataformas en medio del lago, Draco y sus amigos se encontraron detrás de los Gryffindors y notó por su ausencia. Todos los Weasley estaban con el grupo, con los mellizos apostando a quién iba a triunfar en la tarea.

Draco se moría por preguntarles dónde estaba Hermione, pero no podía pensar en una manera de abordar el tema sin levantar sospechas. Después de todo, no podía preguntar dónde estaba su novia y si alguien la había visto. Afortunadamente, cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, tuvieron que hacer cola mientras esperaban a que los botes transportaran a la gente a través de la plataforma, y Draco estaba perfectamente ubicado para escuchar la conversación de los Gryffindors.

"¿Estás segura de que ella no estaba en su habitación?" Ron le preguntó a Ginny, estirando su cuello y mirando alrededor de los Slytherins que estaban flotando justo detrás de ellos.

"Te lo dije, ella no estaba allí", respondió Ginny. "Puede que ya esté en una de las plataformas".

"Tal vez", respondió Ron, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

Cuando los dos pelirrojos se volvieron para mirar hacia el lago, y no se hizo más mención de Hermione, Draco no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza. No había ni rastro de Hermione, y no había ninguna razón real por la que hubiera ido al lago antes, pero a sus supuestos amigos no les molestaba exactamente su ausencia. Era como Draco siempre había esperado, a los Weasley no les importaba Hermione, todo lo que les importaba era aferrarse a Harry.

Finalmente, los Slytherins llegaron a una de las plataformas, y cuando se establecieron en una de las cubiertas superiores, Draco aprovechó la vista para buscar a Hermione. Por suerte, estaban en la misma plataforma que los jueces, los profesores y las familias observadoras, pero no había señales de Hermione en ninguna parte. Los Gryffindors estaban en la plataforma junto a los suyos, y Hermione no estaba entre sus números. Cuando llegaron los últimos botes, incluidos los que tenían a los cuatro campeones, Draco estaba oficialmente preocupado.

"Regresaré en un minuto", murmuró Draco a sus amigos mientras se giraba para bajar las escaleras cercanas.

"Pero la tarea comenzará en cualquier momento", protestó Theo. "Y tenemos una vista perfecta para cuando Potter vaya a ser empujado hacia el lago".

"Volveré en dos minutos, solo necesito hablar con mi padre", dijo Draco mientras se alejaba de sus amigos y bajaba las escaleras.

Cuando Draco llegó al último escalón, Crouch había comenzado a hablar y estaba explicando la primera tarea. Dio la espalda, Draco observó que Harry estaba de pie en el borde de la plataforma, sosteniendo nerviosamente las Branquialgas en su mano. Cuando comenzó el silbato para el inicio de la tarea, Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de meterse las Branquialgas en la boca, antes de que Moody le diera un codazo en la espalda, enviándolo a volar al agua. Por un segundo, el corazón de Draco se detuvo cuando estaba preocupado por Harry, pero luego hubo un chapoteo todopoderoso cuando Harry voló fuera del agua, antes de sumergirse de nuevo, con lo que parecían agallas en el cuello.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de la vista de su mejor amigo siendo parte pescado, Draco se dirigió hacia el podio de jueces y llamó la atención de su padre. Teniendo en cuenta que la tarea no podía ser juzgada hasta que los campeones comenzaron a regresar, Lucius pudo dejar su asiento sin que nadie causara un escándalo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó en voz baja, llevando a su hijo a las sombras de la plataforma.

"¿Has visto a Hermione?" Draco le susurró en respuesta. No creía que alguien estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, pero estaba hablando tan bajo como podía, por si acaso.

"No. ¿No está ella con los Gryffindors?"

"No", respondió Draco, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. "Estoy preocupado por ella. No hay forma de que ella se pierda esto".

"Iré y veré si Severus sabe algo," contestó Lucius. "Quédate aquí y volveré en un minuto".

Draco permaneció en las sombras cuando su padre se dirigió casualmente hacia Severus y le susurró algo al oído. Severus negó con la cabeza, antes de alejarse con el ceño fruncido. Cinco minutos después, Severus regresó y tiró del director a un lado. Lo que sea que Dumbledore dijo no parecía ir bien con Severus, y cuando le habló a Lucius, Draco pudo ver la ira saliendo de su padrino. Cuando Lucius se dio la vuelta y regresó con él, Draco pudo ver que su padre también estaba furioso por lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Draco preguntó mientras su padre los rodeaba en una barrera mágica que impedía que alguien escuchara lo que estaban diciendo. "¿Dónde está Hermione?"

"En el Lago Negro", respondió Lucius con una voz llena de furia. "Ella es el tesoro que Harry tiene que encontrar".

"¡No!" Los ojos de Draco regresaron al Lago Negro, y su corazón se apretó al pensar en su novia atrapada en algún lugar de las profundidades del agua.

"Maldito Dumbledore," escupió Lucius. "Pagara por lo que hizo después de esta tarea. Escucha mis palabras, no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya usando estudiantes de esta manera".

"¿Hay otros estudiantes ahí abajo?" Draco preguntó, a pesar de que el único que le importaba era Hermione.

"Sí, todos los campeones tienen que rescatar a alguien", respondió Lucius. "La niña Delacour tiene que rescatar a su hermana menor, mientras que Diggory y Krum están rescatando a las niñas que llevaron al baile de Yule".

"¿Y si no los encuentran a tiempo?" Draco preguntó en voz baja. "La pista decía que Harry tenía una hora, más y que lo que se había tomado no volvería".

"No te preocupes, eso no sucederá", le aseguró Lucius a su hijo. "Honestamente, ¿crees que Severus y yo nos quedamos aquí de pie y dejamos que le pase algo a Hermione? Confía en mí, saldrá de esa agua y estará bien. Apostaría a que Harry la rescatará, pero incluso si no lo hace, nosotros lo haremos ".

Draco asintió distraídamente a su padre cuando su mirada cayó al agua. No podía creer que Hermione estaba allí, y solo esperaba que estuviera bien. Si algo le pasara, él personalmente se aseguraría de que Dumbledore sufriera. Al despedirse de su padre, Draco regresó con sus amigos. Sin embargo, era difícil divertirse y parecer alegre cuando sus dos amigos de la infancia estaban en peligro debajo de la superficie del Lago Negro. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora, era esperar y rezar para que todo saliera bien y tanto Harry como Hermione salieran ilesos a la segunda tarea.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

OMG¡ hoy al final del capitulo les dare los puntos que llevan hasta ahora.

* * *

Poder respirar con tanta facilidad bajo el agua estaba resultando difícil para que Harry moviera la cabeza. A pesar de que había estado en el lago negro durante casi quince minutos, todavía estaba luchando con el hecho de que había desarrollado agallas en el costado de su cuello, y sus pies se habían alargado para parecerse más a las aletas. Mientras que Neville le había dicho que las Branquialgas lo ayudaría a respirar bajo el agua, pero no mencionó los cambios que provocaría. A pesar de que, realmente no tuvo tiempo para refutar, ya que encontraria algo que le pertenecía en el lago.

La noche anterior, Hermione le había sugerido que intentara localizar las sirenas, ya que eran sus voces las que había oído en el huevo. Sin embargo, localizar a las sirenas en un lago grande y húmedo era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Harry no podía ver más de unos pocos pies delante de él, y no tenía idea si estaba recorriendo todo el lago o simplemente nadando en círculos.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry todavía estaba buscando a las sirenas cuando vio una sombra a un lado. Nadando para investigar, terminó tragando un montón de agua mientras gritaba cuando se encontraba cara a cara con un tiburón. Solo cuando el tiburón siguió nadando junto a él, se dio cuenta de que era Krum. Mientras que su cabeza ahora era un tiburón, la parte posterior de su cuerpo aún era humano. Estremeciéndose al ver al medio tiburón mitad humano Viktor Krum, Harry se calmó antes de dirigirse hacia la dirección que Krum había tomado.

Menos de cinco minutos más tarde, Harry se encontró con lo que estaba asumiendo que era una persona mer. La pequeña criatura era mitad niña, mitad pez, pero ella estaba muy lejos de las hermosas sirenas que había visto en las fotos. La sirena llevaba un pequeño tridente, y ella lo apuntó al cuello de Harry mientras él intentaba pasarla. Cuando Harry abrió la boca para hablar con la sirena, todo lo que emergió fueron burbujas, y ella pareció tomarlo como una señal de que iba a atacar. Dejando escapar un chillido agudo, se lanzó hacia Harry con su tridente.

Harry vio que el tridente se acercaba y fue capaz de esquivarlo a un lado, segundos antes de que pasara por el área de su cuello. Usando su velocidad como buscador, Harry esquivó el ataque repetido de las sirenas. Finalmente, logró colocarse detrás de la sirena, y sacando su varita, trató de aturdirla. Sin embargo, el hechizo no funcionó del mismo modo bajo el agua, y un chorro de agua hirviendo dejó su varita y escaldó la espalda de la sirena. La sirena rápidamente se fue nadando, haciendo un ruido que sonaba como si estuviera llorando.

Sintiéndose culpable por lastimar a la sirena cuando no tenía la intención de hacerlo, Harry siguió buscando lo que necesitaba encontrar antes de que se acabara el tiempo. En el transcurso de los siguientes diez minutos, se enfrentó a varias sirenas más, y algunos hombres. A pesar de que se sentía mal por usarlo, recreó el hechizo que envió agua hirviendo desde su varita. Las personas mer pronto reconocieron que el hechizo les hacía daño, por lo que pudo maniobrar más profundamente en su guarida.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a preocuparse por el tiempo que se estaba acabando, vio una vista que lo enfrió hasta los huesos. Atados a las rocas por sus tobillos había cuatro personas, incluida su tía. La vista de Hermione enojó a Harry, y cuando otra sirena se le acercó, le envió un chorro de agua hirviendo sin pensarlo dos veces. Nadando hacia Hermione, lanzó un hechizo a la cuerda atánda a las rocas. En cuanto estuvo libre, la envolvió con sus brazos y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie. En algún lugar dentro de su cabeza, una voz le dijo que revisara a las otras personas que estaban atrapadas, pero su preocupación por Hermione superaba cualquier otra cosa que sintiera. En este momento, su prioridad era salvar a su tía.

Cuando llegaron a la superficie del lago, Hermione emergió de cualquier estado mágico en el que había estado retenida. Inmediatamente comenzó a farfullar y jadear por aire. Manteniendo a su tía en apuros, Harry se sentó nadando hacia la plataforma más cercana. Por suerte, la plataforma más cercana era en la que estaban sentados los profesores y jueces, y varios de ellos esperaban para ayudarlo a él y a Hermione a salir del Lago Negro.

Mientras se subía a la plataforma, luego de asegurarse de que Hermione estaba fuera del agua, Harry vio a su padre flotando cerca, preocupado. Lucius también estaba de pie a su lado, mirando furioso a algo u otro.

"Bien hecho, señor Potter," dijo Dumbledore, saludándolo con una amplia sonrisa. "Tú eres el primero en volver".

Dumbledore apenas había terminado de hablar, hubo un chapoteo detrás de ellos y Cedric emergió del agua, ayudando a Cho y tosiendo. Mientras los ayudaban a salir del agua, Krum apareció con la niña Slytherin que había llevado al baile de Yule. Claramente, la cita de Krum no estaba de acuerdo con su elección de transfiguración, ya que el segundo en que su cabeza estaba sobre el agua, ella comenzó a gritar y agitarse mientras se deslizaba fuera de su agarre y nadaba para ponerse a salvo sola. Mientras Krum se arrastraba fuera del agua, detrás de su cita claramente aterrorizada, Fleur apareció arrastrando a su hermana menor con ella.

"Ellos son a todos", dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

"Mientras que los campeones y sus amigos están siendo controlados, los jueces tomarán algunas decisiones finales sobre los rankings", anunció Crouch con su voz magnificada.

Tomando una manta, Madame Pomfrey le ofreció, Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba parado Severus. Para el observador casual, prácticamente se estaban ignorando el uno al otro, pero algunas miradas eran todo lo que la pareja necesitaba para conversar y para que Harry le asegurara a su padre que estaba a salvo. Severus acababa de darle a Harry un gesto de asentimiento comprensivo cuando su atención se desvió hacia donde estaban los jueces. Lucius estaba causando un escándalo, y no tenían que estar escuchando a escondidas para escuchar al hombre rubio y lo que tenía que decir.

"Estudiantes?" Lucius bramó en la parte superior de su voz. Sabía que la gente podía oír y, francamente, no podía importarle menos. "¿Pusiste estudiantes en el Lago Negro? ¿Les pediste permiso para hacer algo así?"

"Lucius, podemos discutir esto más tarde", siseó Dumbledore, muy consciente de que mucha gente los estaba escuchando.

"Claro que lo haremos," prometió Lucius. "No lo dejaré pasar, Dumbledore. En cuanto terminemos aquí, iremos a tu oficina y nos reuniremos con el Ministro. Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, Dumbledore".

Con la amenaza de Lucius resonando en el aire, los jueces bajaron la voz y volvieron a juzgar la tarea en cuestión. Cinco minutos más tarde anunciaron a Harry como el ganador de la segunda tarea. Harry dibujó una sonrisa falsa cuando fue anunciado ganador, pero por dentro estaba furioso. No podía creer que Hermione hubiera estado en peligro, y realmente esperaba que Lucius fuera capaz de hacer algo al respecto y hacer que Dumbledore sufriera por su mal juicio.

En medio de todos los anuncios para el final de la tarea, Harry se encontró al lado de Hermione. Mientras todos estaban ocupados y los botes estaban organizados para llevar a todos al continente, Harry se sentó en la plataforma junto a Hermione.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella y tirándola hacia su costado.

"Supongo que sí", respondió Hermione mientras miraba hacia el lago. "Simplemente no puedo creer que haya estado presa bajo el lago. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve allí?"

"No estoy seguro", respondió Harry. "Pero creo que podría haberte tomado anoche. Me levanté muy temprano esta mañana y no había ninguna señal de ti en la sala común. Cuando me fui para encontrarme con los otros campeones, no te había visto Y cuando le pregunté a Parvati, ella me dijo que no estabas en tu dormitorio ".

"Espero no haber estado bajo el agua toda la noche", dijo Hermione con un estremecimiento.

"Estoy seguro de que Lucius llegará al fondo", susurró Harry. "Lo escuchaste, él está en pie de guerra"

Hermione se rió entre dientes, justo cuando McGonagall apareció detrás de ellos y los acompañó a un bote. Primero llevaban a los cuatro campeones y sus cautivos al castillo para que pudieran dirigirse al hospital para que Madam Pomfrey les diera un último chequeo.

Cuando se acomodaron en uno de los botes, la pareja se fijó en Draco. El rubio estaba de pie junto a sus amigos, en el nivel superior de la plataforma en la que habían estado. Debido a que estaba mirando hacia abajo, pudieron darle una sonrisa rápida para asegurarle que estaban bien. Con suerte, podrían reunirse más tarde, pero no era como si pudieran arreglar algo en este momento.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla y salieron de los barcos, encontraron que otros barcos estaban transfiriendo personas de las otras dos plataformas. En el barco que atracó segundos detrás de los suyos, estaban Ron y Ginny. Los dos pelirrojos salieron del barco lo más rápido que pudieron y corrieron hacia la pareja. Ginny instantáneamente lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo apretó con fuerza mientras murmuraba sobre lo preocupada que había estado.

"Estamos completamente bien", insistió Harry mientras físicamente tenía que sacar a Ginny de su cintura.

"No puedo creer que estuvieras en el agua, Hermione", dijo Ron, sonando un poco envidioso. "¿Cómo fue?"

"No tengo idea", respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Afortunadamente, estaba en una especie de sueño mágico. El incidente es lo suficientemente traumático sin tener que recordar estar atrapado allí".

"Estoy seguro de que estabas perfectamente a salvo", se quejó Ron, dándole a Hermione una mirada no impresionada. "Deberías pensar que eres afortunado de participar en el torneo".

"Es gracioso, no creo que sea una suerte que te secuestren y te mantengan prisionera bajo el agua", respondió Hermione. "Ahora, si no te importa, quiero ir al hospital y checarme como estoy antes de morir congelada".

Tomando la mano de Harry, Hermione se volvió hacia la escuela y regresó al castillo. Lo último que quería era que la gente pensara que había participado voluntariamente en la tarea. Lo que se le había hecho estaba mal, y tenía la intención de que todos supieran lo que sentía sobre el tema. No le importaba lo que nadie tenía que decir sobre mantenerla tranquila, estaba enojada por lo que había sucedido y tenía la intención de dejar salir esa ira. No le importaba que la gente viera que estaba enojada con Dumbledore, en ese momento, le contaría con gusto a cualquiera que le preguntara qué pensaba del viejo manipulador, y nada de eso sería positivo.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

A pesar de que Dumbledore intentaba dejarlo, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer, Lucius se negó a moverse de la oficina del Director hasta que hablaron sobre lo que había sucedido en la segunda tarea. También se negó a ceder, hasta que Dumbledore se puso en contacto con Fudge y consiguió al Ministro de Magia en la escuela. Sin otra opción, Dumbledore había engañado a regañadientes a Fudge y le preguntó si podía ir a la escuela. Como de costumbre, Fudge dejó todo para saltar a la convocatoria de Dumbledore y llegó a la escuela a los diez minutos de la llamada.

"Escuché que la segunda tarea fue un éxito", dijo Fudge con una sonrisa. "Acabo de ver a Barty y mencionó que el joven Potter había ganado de nuevo".

"Sí, se está desempeñando muy admirablemente", respondió Dumbledore.

"Por suerte para nosotros," se burló Lucius. "No olvidemos que solo tiene catorce años. Ni siquiera debería estar en este torneo".

"Es desafortunado que haya podido entrar", estuvo de acuerdo Fudge. "¿Estás más informado en qué pasó, Albus?"

"Todavía sostengo que Harry participó en el torneo por orden de Voldemort. Simplemente no podemos probar quién hizo exactamente la acción", dijo Dumbledore, mirando fijamente en la dirección de Lucius.

"Sí, bueno, no creo que eso sea lo que me llamaste para discutir", dijo Fudge diplomáticamente. Sabía cómo se sentía Dumbledore sobre Lucius y su pasado, pero personalmente le gustaba más el mago rubio. En su opinión, Lucius no era oscuro y peligroso, solo tenía un conjunto de valores pasados de moda en que vivia su vida.

"Desafortunadamente, no lo es," respondió Lucius con voz grave. "Pedí esta reunión, porque como jefe de los gobernadores tengo serias preocupaciones sobre la seguridad de los estudiantes. Hoy, tres de ellos se usaron sin darse cuenta en la segunda tarea, junto con una niña de Beauxbatons".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que se usaron involuntariamente?" Fudge preguntó preocupado mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de Lucius.

"Quiero decir que estaban atrapados bajo el agua para que los campeones los rescaten", explicó Lucius. "Hablé con la chica de Slytherin, y ella no aceptó participar en la tarea".

Volviéndose hacia Dumbledore, Fudge miró al director. "¿Qué está pasando Albus?"

"Todo fue autorizado por el Ministerio", respondió Dumbledore con un suspiro. "Supuse que Barty te había informado sobre la segunda tarea".

"No sabía nada de esto", insistió Fudge. "Ciertamente, nunca lo hubiera permitido seguir adelante si lo hubiera sabido. O al menos, habría insistido en que obtuvieras el permiso de los estudiantes que usaste como parte de la tarea. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Albus? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Solo les pides que se involucren?

"Honestamente, no pensé que les importaría", dijo Dumbledore encogiéndose de hombros. "Después de todo, no estaban en peligro real".

"Ese no es el punto," escupió Lucius. "Lo siento, Cornelio, pero tienes que hacer algo. Tengo serias preocupaciones no solo por la seguridad de mi hijo, sino por la seguridad de todos los demás. Primero estaban todos los problemas de Quirrell, con el tipo termindo en Azkaban. Luego, Lockhart fue un fraude que se escapó y dejó morir a un estudiante. El año pasado, mi hijo resultó herido en una clase impartida por alguien sin ninguna calificación, por no mencionar al hombre lobo que estaba enseñando. Y ahora esto. Lo siento, pero como padre y gobernador, insisto en que se haga algo ".

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Fudge, antes de que Dumbledore tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Cornelio?" Dumbledore preguntó lentamente, casi sin poder creer que Lucius se estaba saliendo con la suya.

"Estoy diciendo que Lucius tiene razón, este lugar necesita ser examinado cuidadosamente y se toman algunas decisiones difíciles", respondió Fudge. "Sin embargo, con el torneo en marcha, ahora no es el momento de hacer cambios. Sin embargo, durante el verano vamos a tener algunas discusiones serias, Albus. Las cosas van a cambiar en Hogwarts".

Lucius lanzó una sonrisa triunfante a Dumbledore cuando el Ministro se despidió y salió de la oficina. Sintiéndose complacido con su trabajo de la mañana, Lucius también salió de la oficina del director, aunque no tomó la ruta de floo. En cambio, salió por la puerta de la oficina y se dirigió a las mazmorras para informar a Severus sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando Lucius entró en la oficina de su amigo, encontró a Draco sentado frente al escritorio de su padrino, mientras Severus caminaba de un lado a otro junto al fuego.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Lucius le preguntó a su hijo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", respondió Draco, limpiando las preocupaciones de su padre. "Solo vine a ver qué pasó con Dumbledore. Todos escucharon que lo amenazabas, y todos esperan que yo tenga una pista interna sobre lo que está pasando".

"Puedes decirle a tus amigos que Dumbledore está en problemas", respondió Lucius con una sonrisa. "Las cosas cambiarán durante las vacaciones de verano. Si me salgo con la mía, no estará a cargo el año que viene".

"Excelente", dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. "Te veré más tarde, padre. Disfruta de tu cita, Severus," lo llamó descaradamente mientras salía de la habitación.

"¿Cita?" Lucius levantó una ceja interrogante a su amigo.

"No es una cita," murmuró Severus, sus mejillas ardiendo ligeramente. Había estado en medio de una llamada telefónica cuando Draco había entrado en la habitación, y su ahijado se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con una mujer. "Simplemente voy a ir a La Tres Escobas para la cena de esta noche. Te invito a unirte a mí si quieres".

"No, no quiero entrometerme," se rió Lucius. "Además, Narcissa y yo tenemos planes. Solo quería decirte lo que pasó con Dumbledore, y verificar si Harry y Hermione están bien?"

"Ambos están bien," respondió Severus con un suspiro de alivio. Antes de regresar a su oficina, había pasado por el ala del hospital para tranquilizarse, ya que su hijo y su hermana no estaban sufriendo la terrible experiencia de la mañana. "¿Quisieras decirme lo que platicaste con Dumbledore? ¿Está en problemas?"

"Lo está," confirmó Lucius con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es convencer a Fudge para que finalmente saque al viejo tonto. Después de todo, si no está el año que viene, eso facilitará las cosas para el Señor Oscuro".

"Lo hará," Severus estuvo de acuerdo. "Aunque tengo que decirlo, he estado esperando ver la cara del anciano cuando se dé cuenta de cómo se ha jugado, y quién lo hará. Lo extrañaremos si se va".

Lucius asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo, sonriendo de lo divertido que sería ver a Dumbledore darse cuenta de lo mucho que había sido traicionado. Por supuesto, incluso si no fuera el director, todavía descubriría de qué lado estaban Severus, Harry y Hermione, pero podría no ser tan divertido como verlo descubrir la verdad de primera mano. Tal vez sería mejor si a Dumbledore se le permitiera permanecer como director el año siguiente. Después de todo, no querían que se perdiera toda la diversión, no cuando El Señor Oscuro tenía planes tan deliciosos para él.

* * *

1er lugar SALESIA con 95 puntos (todavía no se como te lo voy a enviar, algo se me ocurrira)

2do lugar Pauli Jean Malfoy con 80 puntos

3er lugar Beaele con 10 puntos

4to lugar B3ty con 5 puntos

5to lugar Mitsuki07 con 5 puntos

ya que me agradan todos, todos tendrán recompensa.

1er lugar 5 capitulos

2do lugar 4 capitulos

3er lugar 3 capitulos

4to y 5to lugar 2 capitulos

**ESTAS TODAVIA NO SON LAS PUNTUACIONES FINALES, ASI QUE LOS QUE NO HAYAN DEJADO REVIEW TODAVIA PUEDEN LLEGAR A LA CIMA CON SUS COMENTARIOS.** Asi que...

FELICES JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE

Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

BIENVENIDOS AndyMalfoyGranger, Lucyan Lyall Lacrymae Lycan, Vick-Phantomhive (amo tu nombre Yeah)

* * *

Mientras estaban sentados en el ala del hospital esperando que Madam Pomfrey los revisara, Hermione le contó a Harry lo que le había pasado la noche anterior. Ella explicó que justo antes de que ella planeara regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor, Madam Pince le informó que Dumbledore quería verla. Una vez en la oficina de Dumbledore, le ofreció una taza de té y le preguntó si podían discutir la participación de Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Lo último que Hermione recordó fue tomar unos sorbos de su té mientras esperaba a que Dumbledore se dispusiera a discutir sobre Harry y el torneo.

"Parece que había algo en tu té", reflexionó Harry.

"Sí, claramente me pusieron a dormir prácticamente de inmediato", asintió Hermione. "Solo espero no haber estado en el lago toda la noche".

Cuando Madame Pomfrey se acercó a la pareja, Hermione se sintió aliviada al descubrir que no había estado en el lago durante la noche. En realidad, había pasado la noche en el ala del hospital, antes de ser trasladada al lago temprano en la mañana. Sin embargo, eso todavía no alivió su enojo por lo que le había sucedido. Estaba esperando que algún día tuviera la oportunidad de pagarle a Dumbledore por lo que le había hecho.

"Ustedes son libress de irse", anunció Madam Pomfrey, despidiendo al dúo de Gryffindor.

"Supongo que tendremos que volver a la Torre de Gryffindor", murmuró Harry mientras la pareja salía del hospital.

"Al menos por un rato," asintió Hermione. "Tal vez podamos escabullirnos más tarde".

"Estoy seguro de que se nos ocurrirá algo", dijo Harry.

Preparándose para lo que les esperaba en la Torre de Gryffindor, Harry y Hermione regresaron lentamente a la sala común. Después de luchar contra la dama gorda, que quería escuchar todo sobre la última victoria de Harry, la pareja llegó a la sala común. Cuando lo hicieron, fueron asaltados por una pared de ruido cuando los Gryffindor aplaudieron a Harry.

"Aquí está él", gritó George. "El héroe de Gryffindor".

"Harry es ahora el favorito para ganar el torneo si a alguien le gusta una buena apuesta", agregó Fred con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Te daremos buenas probabilidades".

"¿Están apostando sobre el torneo?" Hermione preguntó con el ceño fruncido. No estaba segura de que le gustara la idea de que la gente apostara a cómo se desempeñaba Harry en un torneo tan mortal.

"Por supuesto, la oportunidad era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar", respondió George.

"Además, hemos hecho una fortuna", dijo Fred. "Todo irá hacia la creación de nuestro negocio dentro de unos años".

"Oye, Harry, ven aquí", dijo Ron. "Toma una bebida."

"¿Eso es alcohol?" Hermione preguntó mientras seguía a donde Ron estaba sentado bebiendo una taza de líquido ámbar. En la mesa detrás de él había una gran cantidad de comida, que Hermione supuso que era el almuerzo para los Gryffindors.

"Relájate, es solo una cerveza de mantequilla", dijo Ron, rodando los ojos hacia Hermione.

Hermione no estaba del todo convencida de que Ron solo estuviera bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, pero decidió no discutir porque eso solo causaría problemas. Acomodándose junto al fuego, Hermione trató de ignorar los gritos y vítores que ocurrían a su alrededor. Desafortunadamente para Harry no pudo evitar las multitudes y se encontró contando la segunda tarea varias veces, ya que la gente quería escuchar cómo salvó a Hermione. Harry logró desviar algo de atención cuando señaló que Neville le había dado el Gillyweed, pero la mayoría de las personas querían hablar con él.

A pesar de tratar de no involucrarse, Hermione también comenzó a encontrarse en el centro de atención. Una vez que la gente había escuchado la historia de cómo Harry la había salvado, querían saber cómo había terminado en el lago. Por un tiempo, Hermione desvió las preguntas y se negó a hablar de ello, pero la gente siguió presionando y, finalmente, se quebró.

"Quieren saber cómo me siento", gritó ella mientras se ponía de pie. "Me siento ultrajada. Me tomaron sin mi permiso y me colocaron bajo el agua. Lo que sucedió no fue emocionante o una gran aventura, fue peligroso. Me podrían haber matado o haber sufrido lesiones graves. Lo que sucedió no fue algo que me emocionara. Es algo de lo que horrorizarse. ¿Cómo puede alguien sentirse seguro en esta escuela cuando el director está poniendo en peligro a los estudiantes?"

"Relájate, Hermione, todo salió bien", murmuró Ron mientras la bruja llamaba la atención de casi todos en la habitación.

"Ese no es el punto, Ronald," dijo bruscamente Hermione. "El punto es que me pusieron en un peligro innecesario. Si algo sucedió o no es irrelevante. Nunca debería haber estado en esa posición".

"¿Cuál es la posición de alguien que a Harry le importaba lo suficiente como para querer rescatar?" Ron le devolvió el tiro.

"Y ahora llegamos al fondo de las cosas", dijo Hermione con una risa amarga. "Estás celoso de que no estuvieras involucrado en la tarea. Bueno, ojalá hubieras estado allí, y no yo. Es posible que desees ser el centro de atención, pero yo no. Todo lo que quiero es una vida normal". "

Ignorando todas las miradas, Hermione se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala común. Por un segundo, la habitación permaneció en silencio, antes de que la gente empezara a chismear sobre el arrebato de Hermione.

"Voy a comprobar que está bien", anunció Harry cuando se puso de pie.

"Deja la vaca zorra", dijo Ron con un resoplido. "No vale la pena molestarse con élla, Harry. Al menos no cuando está de mal humor. A veces está bien y me gusta mucho, pero otras veces es una perra".

"No voy a dejarla sola," replicó Harry. "Ella es mi mejor amiga y ha tenido un día traumático. Al menos voy a comprobar que está bien".

Ron continuó refunfuñando, pero Harry lo ignoró mientras se abría paso entre la multitud y salía de la Torre Gryffindor. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar dónde había ido Hermione, y automáticamente se dirigió a la biblioteca. Harry se aseguró de evitar a Madam Pince cuando entró a la biblioteca y se dirigió a la habitación secreta. Siempre era mejor si la bibliotecaria no sabía exactamente quién estaba en la biblioteca, por lo que no sospechó cuando desaparecieron en su habitación secreta.

Cuando Harry se deslizó en la habitación, encontró que Hermione ya estaba sentada en uno de los sofás. Sentándose junto a su tía, la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un abrazo. Sabía que su enojo por lo que había ocurrido ocultaba el hecho de que se había aterrorizado cuando se despertó y se encontró en el agua. Hermione no era una buena nadadora, y sabía que nunca se habría aventurado voluntariamente en un cuerpo de agua como el Lago Negro.

"Apuesto a que todos están hablando de mí", dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

"Hiciste un buen show", respondió Harry con una risita. "No creo que nadie te confundira con un fanático de Dumbledore ahora".

"Es una vieja cabra torcida," gruñó Hermione. Nunca le había gustado Dumbledore, y a menudo pensaba que sus acciones eran cuestionables, pero nunca había estado tan enojada con él como lo estaba en ese momento.

"Ojalá el abuelo pueda deshacerse de él pronto", dijo Harry con esperanza. La razón principal por la que aún estaban ocultando sus verdaderas identidades era porque Voldemort no confiaba en que estuvieran a salvo y que todos supieran quiénes eran realmente mientras Dumbledore todavía estaba en Hogwarts.

"Espero que sí, no creo que pueda aguantar otros tres años de esto", respondió Hermione en voz baja.

Intentando guardar silencio, los dos se sentaron cómodos juntos hasta que fueron molestados diez minutos más tarde por la apertura de la puerta y Draco entró en la habitación. Después de expresar su placer de encontrar a la pareja en la habitación, Draco corrió hacia Hermione y la atrajo a sus brazos.

"No puedo creer que te pusieran en peligro de esa manera," murmuró, notando la forma en que Hermione se aferraba a él más fuerte de lo normal.

"¿Y yo que?" Harry bromeó. "También estaba en peligro".

"Me complace que ambos estén a salvo", dijo Draco. "Estaba un poco aturdido al descubrir que Hermione era parte de la tarea".

"Cuéntame sobre eso, casi tuve un ataque al corazón cuando la vi atada a una roca bajo el agua", dijo Harry.

"¿No podemos dejar de hablar de eso?", Preguntó Hermione mientras Draco se apretaba entre ella y Harry.

"Podemos hablar de otra cosa", dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del sofá para dar a Hermione y Draco más espacio.

"¿Qué hay del hecho de que Dumbledore está en problemas?", Sugirió Draco con una sonrisa, antes de proceder a contarle a la pareja lo que había sucedido con su padre.

"Esperemos que este sea el final para él", dijo Hermione con amargura.

"Lo será si el padre se sale con la suya", dijo Draco. "Creo que finalmente ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez. Las marcas negras se siguen apilando contra su nombre. Cada año parece hacer algo para mostrar lo que es un viejo e inepto".

"¿Qué crees que pasará si Dumbledore es despedido?" Pregunto Harry "¿Crees que McGonagall asumirá el cargo de Directora?"

El trío debatió los posibles candidatos para la posición de cabeza durante unos minutos. Sin embargo, cuando se mencionó el nombre de Severus, principalmente como una broma de Harry, Draco repentinamente recordó un poco de noticias que había estado planeando transmitir a sus dos mejores amigos.

"Nunca adivinas quién tiene una cita esta noche", dijo con un brillo travieso en sus ojos grises.

"¿Es esa tu manera de intentar que me vaya?" Harry se rio.

"No estaba hablando de nosotros", respondió Draco. "Aunque quizás tengamos que intentar rectificar el hecho de que aún no hemos tenido una cita adecuada durante el verano", agregó a Hermione.

"Eso estaría bien", dijo Hermione, sonriéndole a Draco antes de acurrucarse aún más cerca del rubio.

"Entonces vamos, Draco, ¿quién tiene una cita, si no tú?" Harry urgió.

"Severus".

"¿Qué?" Harry explotó, sus ojos se ensancharon en shock.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Hermione con incertidumbre. "Ciertamente no suena como Severus. Nunca lo he visto salir en una cita".

"Bueno, él estaba arreglando salir a cenar esta noche", respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Y durante las vacaciones de Navidad, lo atrapé escondido en el castillo con un aspecto muy elegante".

"¿Apuesto?" Harry se rió, olvidando momentáneamente la parte de su padre y enfocándose en la elección de palabras de Draco.

"Sí, apuesto", dijo Draco, dándole a Harry una mirada de acero. "No es que sepa a quién está viendo Severus, pero está viendo a alguien. Escucha mis palabras, Harry, hay una madrastra potencial para ti".

"¿De verdad?" Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Crees que es serio?"

"No lo sé, pero como dijo Hermione, esta es la primera vez que tu padre sale con alguien desde que perdió a tu madre".

"Eso lo sabemos," argumentó Harry. "Seamos realistas, antes de que empezáramos a ir a la escuela, papá podría haber estado haciendo todos los pedidos aquí. Por lo que sabemos, ha tenido docenas de mujeres desde que murió mamá".

"Ese no es el estilo de Severus," discutió Hermione. "Todos sabemos cuánto amaba a Lily. Tal vez solo ahora está sintiendo que puede seguir adelante y encontrar el amor de nuevo".

"Supongo que eso sería bueno para él", concedió Harry en voz baja.

"¿Entonces no te importa si él tiene una mujer en movimiento?" Draco lo comprobó.

"No mientras esté feliz", respondió Harry. "Claro, puede que sea raro al principio, pero quiero que sea feliz. Y si esta mujer misteriosa lo hace feliz, creo que debería hacerlo".

"Yo también," asintió Hermione. "Es bueno tener a alguien en tu vida".

Levantando la vista hacia Draco, Hermione sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza y conectaba suavemente sus labios. Al otro lado de la pequeña habitación, Harry gimió cuando se puso de pie.

"Esa es mi señal de irme". Harry sacudió la cabeza cuando Draco y Hermione simplemente agitaron sus manos hacia él, sin siquiera molestarse en romper su beso.

Para cuando la pareja rompió el beso, Harry se había ido y estaban solos.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?" Preguntó Draco.

"Nada," contestó Hermione. "Solo quiero quedarme aquí, contigo. No quiero preocuparme por nada, ni pensar en nada, solo quiero disfrutar un tiempo a solas contigo".

"Suena bien para mi." Draco le sonrió a Hermione, antes de volver a conectar sus labios.

Después de compartir unos cuantos besos más, la pareja se acomodó en el sofá para que Draco estuviera recostado en el sofá, mientras que Hermione estaba medio acostada a su lado y la mitad encima de él. Acostados juntos, la pareja pasó un par de horas hablando sobre la vida en general. No discutieron el torneo de los Tres Magos, ni nada de lo que había sucedido ese día. También evitaron hablar de Voldemort y sus planes. Principalmente hablaron sobre el verano y sobre lo divertidos que podrían haber pasado algún tiempo juntos a la intemperie. Por un tiempo se contentaron con ser adolescentes, disfrutando de las primeras etapas florecientes del romance.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

A pesar de que Draco solo había informado a sus amigos Slytherins, a Hermione y a Harry acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo con Dumbledore, pronto se corrió la voz alrededor del castillo. En unos pocos días, toda la población estudiantil sabía que en el verano tendría una reunión con el Ministro de Magia y su posición como Director estaba gravemente amenazada. Sorprendentemente, no solo los Slytherins se alegraron con la noticia, una buena parte del resto de los estudiantes se alegraron de que Dumbledore estuviera en problemas. Por supuesto que todavía tenía mucho apoyo, y el más vocal de todos en su defensa del director fue Ron.

Ron todavía se quejaba por el problema en el que Dumbledore se encontraba la mañana del siguiente viaje de Hogsmeade. En general, Harry y Hermione se las habían arreglado para no involucrarse demasiado en sus discursos. Ninguno de los dos quería expresar públicamente su apoyo al director, pero al mismo tiempo no querían alienar a Ron al estar de acuerdo con los Slytherins. Ambos esperaban que el momento llegara pronto cuando no necesitaban mantener a Ron a su lado, pero hasta que eso sucediera, ambos sabían que era mejor quedarse callados y fingir estar de acuerdo con su punto de vista sobre los asuntos.

"Es malditamente impactante", se quejó mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el pueblo. "¿Qué derecho tiene Lucius Malfoy de intentar que saquen a Dumbledore?"

"Como Jefe de Gobernadores, todo el derecho", respondió Hermione. "Es parte de sus responsabilidades asegurarse de que los estudiantes estén a salvo, y él claramente siente que no lo están".

"Estamos más seguros con Dumbledore en el castillo, que sin él", argumentó Ron. "Todos saben que Quien-Tu-Sabes está de vuelta, y todos saben que le tiene miedo a Dumbledore. ¿Por qué crees que ha estado callado desde la copa del mundo? Quiere que Dumbledore esté fuera del camino para que pueda ganar poder, y Lucius Malfoy está haciendo eso."

"Tal vez tienes razón", dijo Hermione, causando que Harry la mirara desconcertada. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con Ron, y era extraño que lo hiciera sobre un tema en el que tenía fuertes puntos de vista opuestos. "Tal vez Lucius está tratando de deshacerse de Dumbledore para Voldemort. Pero tienes que admitir que Dumbledore se lo está poniendo fácil".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que se lo está poniendo fácil?" Ron preguntó con un ceño confundido.

"No es como si Lucius tuviera que inventar cosas para hacer que Dumbledore se viera mal, ¿verdad?" Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Hemos estado en la escuela durante tres años y medio, y Dumbledore ha tomado una gran cantidad de malas decisiones. Su elección de profesores a menudo deja mucho que desear, y de buena gana trajo un objeto mágico peligroso a la escuela en nuestro primer año. , no les informó a los padres que los estudiantes estaban petrificados, y finalmente los secuestró y los puso en peligro en el Lago Negro ".

"Si lo dices así, lo haces parecer un monstruo", se quejó Ron. "Dumbledore es un buen hombre, Hermione".

"Ese podría ser el caso, pero no puedes argumentar que toma malas decisiones", respondió Hermione.

Harry sonrió mientras observaba a Ron tratar de formular una discusión en su cabeza. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no pudo encontrar nada para contrarrestar lo que Hermione estaba diciendo mientras decía la verdad. Incluso Ron, que pensaba que Dumbledore era genial, no podía argumentar que algunas de sus elecciones eran erróneas. Por supuesto, podría argumentar que algunas de sus decisiones fueron bien intencionadas pero que acabaron de ser contraproducentes, pero obviamente eso no se le ocurrió a Ron mientras luchaba por defender al director.

"Discutir esto realmente no nos llevará a ninguna parte", dijo finalmente Harry, sabiendo que tenía que intervenir, de lo contrario, Ron estaba meditando todo el día. "Todos sabemos lo que queremos que suceda, pero está fuera de nuestras manos. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar hasta el verano y ver qué pasa".

"Tienes razón, Harry", admitió Ron con un suspiro. "No podemos ayudar a Dumbledore. Solo tenemos que esperar que Fudge tome la decisión correcta".

"Sí, lo haremos", asintió Hermione, a pesar de que sabía por ella y por Harry, la decisión correcta sería la contraria a la que Ron consideraba correcta.

"Primero vamos a ir a Honeydukes", sugirió Harry brillantemente.

"Está bien, pero también quiero visitar la tienda de quidditch", dijo Ron. "Estoy decidido a probar para el equipo el próximo año, y escuché que venden un buen libro que contiene consejos para mejorar tu rendimiento. Voy a pasar el verano practicando mi vuelo".

"Eso suena divertido", dijo Harry, dándole a Ron una sonrisa alentadora. Realmente nunca había visto a Ron volar como nunca había visto la prueba de los años anteriores y las lecciones que tomaron en el primer año no eran una buena representación de lo bueno que era, así que no tenía idea de si Ron era lo suficientemente bueno. Para estar en el equipo al año siguiente.

"Tal vez puedas visitarnos en el verano y podamos volar juntos", sugirió Ron con entusiasmo. "Eso sería tan increíble".

"Sí, supongo que sería", respondió Harry, mucho menos entusiasta. Hasta el momento, él y Hermione habían podido evitar visitar a Ron demasiado en el verano, pero después de que los Weasley los hubieran llevado a la copa del mundo el verano anterior, dudó que pudieran rechazar cualquier oferta para regresar con la misma facilidad.

"Tú también puedes venir, Hermione", agregó Ron cuando entraron en Honeydukes. "No a el vuelo, por supuesto, a menos que quisieras. Quiero decir que podrías venir y quedarte por unas semanas en el verano".

Hermione forzó una sonrisa mientras recogía una bolsa de mentas. "Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Ron".

Deambulando por la tienda de dulces, el trío recogió algunos dulces. O mejor dicho, Harry y Hermione recogieron algunos dulces, mientras que Ron se fue un poco por la borda.

"Espero que todavía tenga suficiente dinero para mi libro", reflexionó Ron mientras salían de la tienda de dulces y se dirigían a la tienda de quidditch.

"Mientras ustedes dos están allí, voy a salir a otro lado", dijo Hermione. Al lado de la tienda de quidditch estaba la librería, que era más atractiva para Hermione que la tienda de quidditch.

Diez minutos más tarde, el trío se unió nuevamente fuera de la tienda de quidditch y continuó su camino. Deambularon por el pueblo durante otros diez minutos, antes de que Ron repentinamente le diera un codazo a Harry en las costillas e hiciera un gesto hacia el callejón detrás de Las Tres Escobas. Sentado en el callejón, observando a Harry y sus amigos, había un gran perro negro.

"¿Les apetece un paseo?" Harry preguntó cuando el perro se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las colinas.

"¿Por qué no?", Respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

Asegurándose de que nadie les prestara atención, el trío siguió a Sirius hasta las colinas. Cuando llegaron a la cueva en la que había estado durmiendo, Sirius había cambiado de su forma de perro y los esperaba ansiosamente. El segundo Harry entró en la cueva, Sirius lo envolvió en un abrazo.

"Es genial verte, Harry".

"También es bueno verte, Sirius," respondió Harry. "¿Como has estado?"

"No está mal", respondió Sirius. "Un amigo se ha estado asegurando de que no me muera de hambre".

"¿Cómo está Lupin?" Preguntó Hermione. No hizo falta ser un genio para descubrir quién era el amigo de Sirius.

Sirius se rió de Hermione, y su habilidad para detectar cosas que otros no siempre veían. "Remus está bien. Él envía sus saludos".

"Me pregunto si alguna vez volveremos a ver al profesor Lupin", dijo Ron con un suspiro.

"Lo verás antes de lo que crees," contestó Sirius con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Harry "¿Sabes algo que nosotros no sabemos?"

"Por supuesto que sí," se rió Sirius. "Pero no te preocupes, no voy a mantenerlos en la oscuridad. Les diré lo que quieran saber".

"¿Por qué no empiezas por decirnos lo que sabes?", Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en una gran roca cercana. "¿Cómo veremos a Lupin de nuevo?"

"Estoy seguro de que sabes que Dumbledore reformó la Orden del Fénix siguiendo el regreso de Quien-Tu-Sabes durante el verano," comenzó Sirius."Bueno, él quiere un cuartel general permanente, y vamos a usar mi antigua casa".

"¿Te están perdonando?" Ron pregunto emocionado.

"Nada de eso," respondió Sirius con un arrepentido movimiento de cabeza. "La casa estará oculta por un hechizo secreto, para que nadie sepa que estoy allí".

"Aun así, ¿qué te hace pensar que se nos permitirá visitarte?" Pregunto Harry "No se nos permitió participar el verano pasado".

"El verano pasado fueron algunas reuniones, las cosas han progresado desde entonces", respondió Sirius. "Con la sede establecida, será seguro para los tres estar cerca. Eso sí, no puedo garantizarles que estarán involucrados en nada. Esa no es mi decisión, desafortunadamente".

"Estoy seguro de que mamá se las arreglará para mantenernos alejados de cualquier cosa interesante", se quejó Ron.

"¿Esto significa que te vas?" Pregunto Harry

"Todavía no," respondió Sirius. "No iré a ninguna parte mientras el Torneo de los Tres Magos esté ocurriendo y estés en peligro. Aunque, tengo que decir que estás manejando las cosas de manera increíble. James estaría muy orgulloso de ti".

Harry hizo una mueca interiormente ante la mención de James, aunque se las arregló para darle una sonrisa débil a Sirius. "¿Realmente crees que estoy manejando las cosas bien?"

"Lo hago," confirmó Sirius con una inclinación de cabeza. "Has estado increíble en las dos primeras tareas".

"Él lo esta, ¿no es así?" Ron dijo con orgullo. "Todos pensamos que va a ganar el torneo".

"No creo que lo haga", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Todos los demás tienen mucha más experiencia, y el profesor Dumbledore nos advirtió que la tarea final será la más difícil".

"¿Cómo es posible que las cosas se pongan más difíciles?" Ron se quejó. "Nunca podría haber logrado ninguna de las dos primeras tareas".

"Todo lo que dijo Dumbledore fue que la tarea final sería la prueba definitiva de nuestras habilidades mágicas", dijo Harry.

"Suena desalentador," respondió Hermione. "¿Cuándo es la tarea final?"

"En un par de semanas, justo después de las vacaciones de Pascua", respondió Harry. "Creo que habrá una gran celebración para el ganador".

"Pero, ¿qué crees que sucederá con quienquiera que ponga el nombre de Harry en la copa?" Preguntó Ron. "Todos parecen pensar que sucedió porque querían que Harry muriera. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando sobreviva?"

"No lo sé," respondió Sirius en voz baja. "Pero sí sé, el peligro no ha terminado, si es que está creciendo a diario. Hasta ahora, Harry se ha enfrentado a todas las tareas y ha llegado a la cima, quien esté detrás de esto no será feliz. Todos deben estar alertas, más que nunca. La vida de Harry podría depender de ello. Hagan lo que hagan, tengan cuidado, los tres. Hay un peligro en Hogwarts, y mi instinto dice que aún no hemos visto lo peor ".

Después de su ominosa advertencia, Sirius cambió de tema y durante la siguiente hora los tres adolescentes se quedaron charlando con Sirius. Cuando llegó el momento de regresar a la aldea para almorzar, Sirius se convirtió en un perro y los acompañó a la aldea. Una vez de vuelta en la aldea, Sirius entró en un callejón y supieron que se quedaría hasta que él supiera que estaban a salvo en Hogwarts. Después de tomar un bocado rápido en Las tres Escobas, el trío decidió regresar a la escuela. Como era de esperar, Sirius los acompañó a un lado de la carretera, y él no desapareció hasta que el castillo estaba a la vista.

"No sé, pero tengo escalofríos ahora", murmuró Ron cuando regresaron a la Torre de Gryffindor.

"Sé lo que quieres decir", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

Con todo lo que había estado sucediendo, era fácil para Harry olvidar que alguien desconocido había puesto su nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Había estado tan preocupado por sobrevivir al torneo, no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en quién lo había inscrito y por qué. Obviamente, la teoría de Dumbledore de que era alguien que trabajaba para su abuelo estaba equivocada, pero no era como si su familia tuviera una mejor idea. Inicialmente pensaron que era Dumbledore, pero estaba claro que él estaba tan aturdido como todos los demás cuando Harry había sido elegido para participar en el torneo. Eso realmente dejó a alguien actuando solo, pero Harry no tenía ni idea de quién. Por lo que él sabía, no le había hecho nada a nadie para garantizar que entraran en un torneo mortal.

"Intentemos no pensar en eso en este momento", insistió Hermione.

Estaba tan preocupada como Harry, pero tenía fe en que su familia averiguaría quién había puesto el nombre de Harry en la copa. Y cuando resolvieron quién era la responsable, no tenía dudas de que lamentarían sus acciones. Nadie se salió con la suya al poner en peligro a un miembro de la familia de El Señor Oscuro.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

SALESIA 15 puntos, siendo sincera les debo 2 capitulos mas por tus lindos comentarios pero voy de prisa, porque no se que le pasa al internet.

* * *

A pesar del recordatorio oportuno de Sirius de que alguien en Hogwarts estaba buscando a Harry, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que la tercera tarea estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Solo unos pocos días después del viaje a Hogsmeade, comenzaron a brotar plantas misteriosas en el campo de quidditch, y comenzaron a correr los rumores de que era donde debía realizarse la tercera y última tarea. Severus confirmó que la tercera tarea se llevaría a cabo en el campo de quidditch, y le informó a Harry que la tarea consistía en encontrar la Copa en un laberinto, lleno de peligros mágicos.

Al acercarse la tercera tarea, Harry se lanzó a prepararse para su último desafío. Hermione y Draco lo ayudaron a practicar sus hechizos cuando podían, y repasaron casi todos los hechizos que habían aprendido. Incluso Ron trató de ayudar a Harry y a menudo practicaba con él. Por supuesto, Ron no sabía exactamente en qué consistía la tercera tarea, pero como Harry señaló, tendría que estar justo en la cima de su magia si quería sobrevivir.

Harry continuó practicando durante las vacaciones de Pascua, ya que el trío no se fue a casa. Hermione le preguntó a Severus sobre irse a casa, pero él la rechazó, diciendo que Voldemort estaba ocupado y que era mejor para ellos quedarse en la escuela. Aunque, incluso con otros estudiantes, Hermione aún queria pasar tiempo con Draco e incluso Harry logró alejarse unas pocas horas de Ron para pasar con el rubio Slytherin.

Al final de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, las plantas en el campo de quidditch habían crecido completamente y formaron un laberinto de aspecto formidable. Draco sugirió que Harry intentó subir a una de las torres más altas del castillo e intentar hacer un mapa del laberinto en su cabeza, pero cuando trató de hacer eso, no pudo encontrar una vista adecuada del laberinto. La mejor vista que pudo obtener fue desde la Torre de Astronomía, pero incluso entonces parecía que había algún tipo de hechizo en el laberinto, así que no estaba claro para verlo desde arriba. Con esa idea fuera, Harry solo se enfocó en perfeccionar su magia mientras se preparaba para entrar en el laberinto.

El día de la tercera tarea amaneció dos semanas después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Era un brillante día de primavera y, a diferencia de las otras dos tareas, no se llevó a cabo hasta la tarde. En la mañana de la tercera tarea, la escuela comenzó a llenarse con los jueces, reporteros y familiares de los campeones. Incluso el Ministro de Magia apareció, aunque todos los rumores sugirieron que era porque quería ver a Dumbledore en acción.

Para gran disgusto de Harry, Molly y Arthur Weasley se presentaron para apoyarlo. A pesar de que apenas conocía a la pareja que lo estaban tratando como si fuera parte de la familia, lo encontraba desconcertante. También se desanimó por el hecho de que, si bien fueron educados con Hermione, nunca intentaron conocerla, solo estaban interesados en Harry. Molly pasó años hablando de que Harry lo visitaba durante el verano, y solo mencionó a Hermione como una idea de último momento cuando Ginny la menciono.

Después de pasar casi toda la mañana teniendo que aguantar a los Weasley, por no hablar de hablar con los periodistas, Harry se sintió aliviado cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, el almuerzo era solo una comida de buffet, y después de tomar un plato de comida, se acomodó debajo de un árbol junto al Lago Negro con Hermione.

"No puedo esperar a que todo esto termine", murmuró. "Creo que este ha sido el año más agotador hasta ahora".

"No nos vamos a aburrir en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?" Hermione rió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

"No creo que eso sea un problema", respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

La pareja permaneció debajo del árbol por un tiempo más, hasta que Harry tuvo que irse y prepararse para la tarea final. Levantándose, Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y le dio un abrazo a su sobrino.

"Estarás bien, Harry," ella lo tranquilizó.

"Espero que sí", respondió Harry con un suspiro nervioso. "Por alguna razón, estoy mucho más preocupado por esta tarea".

"Bueno, no deberías estarlo, estás bien preparado", dijo Hermione con apoyo. "Solo mantén la calma y recuerda los hechizos que hemos estado practicando".

Harry asintió, y agradeciendo a su tía por su apoyo, se dirigió a unirse con los otros campeones. Hermione observó a Harry desaparecer de nuevo en el castillo, antes de partir hacia el campo de quidditch. Las posiciones normales de los asientos se habían transformado en una mucho más grande en un extremo del campo, y cuando Hermione entró al estadio, escuchó a Ron decir su nombre. Al encontrar al pelirrojo en la multitud, le hizo un gesto para hacerle saber que lo había visto mientras se dirigía hacia él. Ron estaba sentado con los otros Gryffindors, y él le había guardado un asiento entre él y Ginny.

"¿Cómo está Harry?" Preguntó Ginny, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente cuando los asientos alrededor de ellos comenzaron a llenarse.

"Nervioso," respondió Hermione. "Pero estará bien. Está bien preparado".

"Y está bien apoyado", susurró Ron, empujando a Hermione y señalando el final de las gradas.

Hermione tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente hacia adelante en su asiento, antes de que pudiera ver lo que Ron estaba señalando. Sentado al lado del stand había un gran perro negro. Por alguna razón, las personas sentadas más cerca de donde estaba Sirius, parecían ajenas al perro, y Hermione tuvo que preguntarse si tenía algún tipo de hechizo para esconderse de las personas que no lo conocían.

Hermione no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre cómo Sirius estaba sentado tan abiertamente en la tarea, ya que su atención fue captada por los Slytherins que se sentaron en asientos casi directamente enfrente de ellos. Hermione sospechó que Draco había escogido los asientos deliberadamente, y cuando ella le llamó la atención, supo que tenía razón y se aseguró de sentarse tan cerca de ella como pudiera. Intercambiando una rápida sonrisa con su novio, volvió su atención al laberinto debajo de ellos.

Los jueces se estaban acomodando en sus asientos en la parte delantera de las gradas, y las familias de los campeones también estaban sentados cerca del frente. Fudge se había acomodado junto a Lucius, y la pareja parecía estar en una conversación profunda. Unos pocos miembros del personal de Hogwarts estaban sentados justo detrás de los jueces, pero la mayoría de ellos, incluido Severus de aspecto nervioso, estaban parados frente al laberinto. Solo mirando alrededor, Hermione notó que las únicas personas desaparecidas eran Dumbledore y los cuatro campeones.

Como en el momento justo, Hermione vio a Dumbledore y los cuatro campeones entrando al estadio. Hermione le lanzó a Harry una sonrisa cuando vio a Ron mostrándole los pulgares hacia arriba a su lado. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa a la pareja, antes de que Moody le pusiera la mano en el hombro y lo dirigiera a su posición inicial. Con los cuatro campeones alineados fuera del laberinto, Dumbledore se sentó con los jueces y Barty Crouch se puso de pie.

"Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros a la tercera y última tarea", comenzó, ampliando su voz para poder dirigirse a la multitud. "Detrás de mí hay un laberinto, lleno de todo tipo de peligros. En el centro de ese laberinto está la Copa de los Tres Magos. La tarea es simple: quien llega primero a la copa, gana el torneo. Los resultados de las dos tareas anteriores determinarán cómo los campeones entran al laberinto. El señor Potter entrará primero, seguido por el señor Krum y el señor Diggory, y finalmente la señorita Delacour. Si alguno de los campeones se mete en problemas, liberará chispas rojas de su varita y se quedará donde está. Se les enviará ayuda y se eliminarán de la tarea y del torneo ".

En cuanto a los campeones, Crouch comprobó que todos sabían lo que estaban haciendo, antes de que volviera a tomar asiento. Una vez que Crouch se sentó, apareció una abertura en la parte delantera del laberinto. Hermione no estaba segura de si eso significaba que la tarea había comenzado, hasta que Moody empujó a Harry hacia adelante. Echando un vistazo nervioso a su alrededor, Harry sacó su varita y se aventuró en el laberinto. En el segundo en que Harry entró en el laberinto, se cerró detrás de él y no se abrió hasta que llegó el momento de que Viktor entrara. Una vez que los cuatro campeones estaban todos dentro del laberinto, los profesores comenzaron a patrullar el exterior de la construcción, vigilando los problemas, mientras todos los demás se sentaban y esperaban a que sucediera algo.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Severus paseaba por el laberinto, su ansiedad crecía con cada minuto que Harry estaba dentro y no podía ver lo que estaba pasando con su hijo. Había estado en la misma posición con la segunda tarea, pero de alguna manera esto parecía peor. Severus tenía una terrible sensación de presentimiento sobre el día, y cada instinto en su cuerpo gritaba que algo estaba mal. Era la misma sensación que había tenido cuando Lily no se había presentado con Harry hacía tantos años, y solo rezaba para que el día no terminara tan horrible como ese.

Su molestia por lo que había ocurrido con Harry al ingresar al torneo había crecido a diario, y ahora era una gran irritación para él que todavía no tuvieran idea de quién lo había hecho. Severus había revisado a los sospechosos mil veces en su cabeza, y aún no era consciente de ello. Estaba convencido de que Dumbledore era inocente, ya que el anciano estaba tan convencido de que Harry era el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico, y no haría nada que pusiera en peligro su vida ahora que Voldemort estaba públicamente de regreso. Los otros asociados de Dumbledore también eran probablemente inocentes, ya que Severus no podía pensar en ninguna razón por la que cualquiera de ellos ingresaría a Harry en el torneo.

Mirando a aquellos con conexiones oscuras, se quedó con Igor Karkaroff. Pero incluso entonces, simplemente no parecía correcto. Él y Lucius habían hablado con Igor varias veces, y el director de Durmstrang parecía ansioso por volver a conectarse con El Señor Oscuro. También parecía tan desconcertado como todos los demás en la participación de Harry en el Torneo, e incluso se mostró un poco ofendido por ello, ya que la presencia de Harry estaba desviando parte de la atención de su protegido, Viktor Krum.

Para ser honesto, la única persona con la que Severus se sentía incómodo era Alastor Moody. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Moody era un ex-Auror y un fuerte aliado de Dumbledore, las sospechas de Severus habrían sido firmes para él, después de todo, nunca habían tenido muchos Profesores de Defensa confiables. Sin embargo, Severus estaba expresando su malestar por el hecho de que Moody claramente no confiaba en él. El ex-Auror nunca dejó pasar una oportunidad para mencionar la marca de Severus, y Severus incluso estaba empezando a preguntarse si estaba susurrando en el oído de último que quería era que Moody convenciera a Dumbledore de que no era confiable y que su posición en Hogwarts estuviera bajo amenaza.

Volviéndose a enfocar en Harry, Severus volvió su atención al laberinto. Antes de que comenzara la tarea, había intentado obtener algún tipo de impresión mágica del laberinto, pero era imposible debido a todos los encantos de seguridad que lo rodeaban. Las posibilidades eran que nadie sabía cómo llegar al centro del laberinto. Los campeones realmente estaban solos dentro, y de ellos dependía usar toda su habilidad mágica para alcanzar el centro. Severus solo esperaba que la magia de Harry fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo fuera de problemas.

Severus apenas había terminado su pensamiento cuando las chispas rojas se dispararon desde cerca. Despegando en un salto, llegó al área al mismo tiempo que McGonagall. Juntos se abrieron paso a través de la capa exterior del laberinto, formando un pequeño agujero. Severus asomó la cabeza por el agujero, medio esperando encontrar a Harry al otro lado. Sin embargo, encontró una visión muy peculiar. Un voraz Viktor Krum estaba atado al laberinto con enredaderas, con su varita abandonada a sus pies.

"Déjenme salir", gritó Viktor. "Voy a matarlo."

"¿Que esta pasando?" McGonagall gritó desde detrás de Severus.

"Creo que Krum está bajo la maldición Imperius", respondió Severus. Por lo que había visto de Viktor, él era un chico de buenos modales, y el mago frente a él estaba furioso y parecía muy peligroso. "O al menos, alguien ha alterado su personalidad".

"Déjenme ir", repitió Viktor, golpeando contra las ataduras. "Quiero matar al bastardo".

"Matar a quien?" Severus preguntó cuando él y McGonagall se pusieron a trabajar para ensanchar el agujero en el laberinto.

"Potter," Viktor gruñó. "Voy a matar a Potter".

"Oh, por Merlin ", susurró McGonagall cuando los dos Profesores hicieron una pausa en lo que estaban haciendo. "Creo que necesitamos ayuda".

Severus asintió cuando McGonagall envió un mensaje a los otros miembros del personal. Retrocediendo, contempló lo que un encantado Viktor Krum significaba para su hijo. En primer lugar, significaba que quienquiera que lo quisiera en el torneo estaba presente, y probablemente tenía acceso a los campeones. Y en segundo lugar, y más importante, significaba que Harry podría estar atrapado dentro de un laberinto con otras dos personas que querían matarlo. Dudaba que quien haya hecho esto solo hubiera apuntado a Krum, lo que significaba que los peligros mágicos en el laberinto no eran los únicos contra los que se enfrentaba Harry. Para salir vivo del laberinto, no solo tuvo que sobrevivir a la tarea en sí, sino que también tuvo que sobrevivir a Fleur Delacour y Cedric Diggory, potencialmente asesinos.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

bienvenidos mis brujas y magos de la creacion, hoy presentamos a polacullenswan2627 y a nacove.

como dije ayer les debía 2 capis mas, por los lindos comentarios de SALESIA

* * *

Corriendo a la vuelta de una esquina, Harry se detuvo mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado en el laberinto, pero ya se había enfrentado a una gran cantidad de peligro. Había entrado esperando completamente el peligro mágico, que había enfrentado en forma de varias criaturas y obstáculos mágicos. Sin embargo, no esperaba tener que lidiar con competidores asesinos.

Hace menos de diez minutos, acababa de eliminar a unas criaturas como cangrejos viciosos, cuando escuchó el susurro en los setos detrás de él. Esperando otro juicio, se sintió aliviado cuando Viktor Krum había salido de los arbustos. Sin embargo, su alivio duró poco ya que el mago búlgaro inmediatamente le disparó la maldición asesina. Afortunadamente, Harry había esquivado la maldición, pero el mago más viejo había cambiado de táctica y había tratado de lastimarlo físicamente. No le había tomado a Harry mucho tiempo para descubrir que algo estaba mal con Viktor, pero eso no alivió el peligro que había planteado.

Había tomado todas las habilidades de Harry para escapar de Viktor ileso. Había utilizado el hecho de que era más pequeño para librarse de las garras del mago mayor, y usando su velocidad había logrado atrapar a Viktor con enredaderas y atarlo con seguridad a las paredes del laberinto. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando con Viktor, Harry había usado su varita para disparar chispas rojas antes de dejar que Viktor fuera rescatado. Desde entonces había luchado más allá de una sección de setos animados, y ahora estaba tomando un respiro rápido antes de continuar.

"Tal vez debería simplemente rendirme", murmuró para sí mismo mientras presionaba cautelosamente hacia adelante.

Por supuesto que no tenía intención de abandonar el torneo. Es posible que no haya pedido que se mencione su nombre, pero no iba a dar a quien lo haya inscrito en el torneo el placer de verlo fracasar. Iba a continuar y demostraría a quienquiera que había hecho esto que lo habían subestimado gravemente. Era más fuerte y más inteligente de lo que la gente se daba cuenta, y no iba a rendirse. Iba a luchar hasta el amargo final, y esperemos que incluso saliera victorioso.

Girando otra esquina, Harry se quedó helado cuando vio a Fleur inmóvil, de espaldas a él. Desconfiado después de lo que había sucedido con Viktor, Harry se acercó a la bruja con bastante precaución. Sin embargo, él también estaba preocupado en caso de que algo le hubiera pasado.

"Fleur," llamó suavemente. "¿Estás bien?"

"Ahora lo estoy", respondió ella con voz entrecortada.

Cuando de repente se dio la vuelta, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. La chaqueta que llevaba puesta estaba completamente abierta, y la camiseta que llevaba debajo se había ido, dejándola solo con un sujetador negro. Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Fleur, y su pecho hinchado, mientras ella lentamente caminaba hacia él.

"Eres un chico tan bonito", ella ronroneó con una sonrisa de gato.

"No." Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se apartó de ella. Cuando la estaba mirando, era como si estuviera bajo algún tipo de hechizo y no podía pensar con claridad. "Este no eres tú, Fleur. Algo te ha pasado".

"No me ha pasado nada", insistió Fleur. "Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo encantador que eres, Harry. ¿No crees que soy encantadora?"

Harry abrió la boca para responder, siempre evitando mirar a Fleur, cuando de repente su chaqueta azul pálido aterrizó a sus pies. Tomando un trago nervioso, Harry levantó la vista y vio que Fleur estaba parada en sostén. Mirando rápidamente hacia abajo, se preguntó cómo iba a tratar con una Fleur amorosa, medio desnuda.

"Mira Fleur, creo que eres una de las brujas más bonitas que he visto en mi vida, pero todavía tengo catorce años. Soy demasiado joven para pensar en chicas", dijo Harry diplomáticamente.

"Podría mostrarte todo lo que necesitas saber", ofreció Fleur seductoramente. "Sólo ven a mí, Harry".

"No", respondió Harry con un vehemente movimiento de cabeza. "No me interesa, Fleur. Vuelve a ponerte la chaqueta y continuamos con la tarea".

Harry se agachó para recoger la chaqueta de Fleur, justo cuando la bruja soltó un chillido agudo y envió una bola de fuego hacia él. Afortunadamente, la bola de fuego se deslizó por encima de su cabeza, y fue capaz de dejar caer al suelo ileso. Mirando por encima del hombro, Harry maldijo por el agujero que la bola de fuego había hecho en el arbusto detrás de él. Apretando su mano sobre su varita, se giró para mirar a Fleur y descubrió que su actitud burlona había desaparecido y en su lugar había una rabia asesina. Su bonita cara estaba arrugada por la ira, y de repente el hecho de que solo llevaba un sostén no era tan molesto porque quería matarlo.

"Aquí vamos otra vez", murmuró Harry mientras se apartaba de otro hechizo y se ponía de pie.

Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que estaba peleando con una chica, Harry se concentró en evitar sus ataques y tratar de desarmarla. Él no quería lastimar a Fleur, pero sabía que si llegaba el momento, su vida valía más para él que la de ella. Afortunadamente, no llegó a eso y, aparte de un pequeño corte en la cara, logró desarmar a Fleur y restringirla de la misma manera que hizo con Viktor en menos de quince minutos.

"Maldita sea Fleur", gritó Harry, limpiándose la sangre de un corte en la oreja derecha. "¿Qué sucede contigo?"

"Tú," siseó Fleur. "Tú eres la competencia. Elimina la competencia, elimina a Harry Potter".

"Te han lavado el cerebro", dedujo Harry. No estaba seguro de si Fleur estaba bajo la maldición Imperius o si algo más estaba en juego, pero sabía que alguien había afectado su personalidad.

Recogiendo la chaqueta de Fleur del suelo, la envolvió alrededor de los hombros de la bruja todavía gruñendo, antes de levantar su varita y soltar un chorro de chispas rojas en el aire. Satisfecho de que alguien viniera a buscar a Fleur antes de que ella causara más problemas, Harry se dirigió a continuar con la tarea.

Harry estaba tan ocupado preguntándose quién podría haber maldecido a Fleur y Viktor, que no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus alrededores y de repente una vid salió del seto y se envolvió alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo.

"Oh no, no lo haras", gruñó Harry. "¡Relashio!" Grito, haciendo que las enredaderas lo soltaran.

A medida que más enredaderas comenzaron a salir de los arbustos, Harry salió disparado. Esquivando las vides, corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta que el peligro terminó. Sin embargo, apenas había escapado de las enredaderas cuando dobló otra esquina y sus pies comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo.

"Maldicion", juró, luchando para sacar sus pies de la arena movediza que ahora podía allanar el camino por un corto tramo del laberinto.

Cuanto más luchaba, más se hundía en las arenas movedizas, por lo que, respirando hondo, dejó de luchar para evitar seguir hundiéndose. Para entonces, Harry estaba casi a la altura de las rodillas en las arenas movedizas, y no quería hacer nada que lo empujara más hacia abajo. Por suerte, pararse de pie no parecía tener ningún efecto adverso, por lo que tuvo tiempo para pensar qué hacer.

Después de unos minutos, decidió que necesitaba algo para sacarlo de las arenas movedizas. No seguro de si funcionaría, levantó su varita y convocó su escoba. Harry se sintió como si esperara una eternidad, pero finalmente su escoba se elevó a la vista y flotó ligeramente sobre su cabeza. Tomando la escoba, Harry le dio instrucciones para levantarse. A medida que la escoba se alzaba más, con Harry aferrándose a su vida, la arena rápida comenzó a contraatacar y trató de mantener a Harry atrapado. Sin embargo, Harry estaba decidido a no quedarse atascado, y se aferró a la escoba mientras lo empujaba a la libertad. Harry permaneció aferrado a la escoba mientras se movía más allá de las arenas movedizas. Una vez que la arenas movedizas lo dejo, y estuvo a salvo, cayó de la escoba a tierra firme y la envió de vuelta a su dormitorio.

Sin molestarse en frotarse, Harry con cautela dobló la siguiente esquina y soltó un grito de alegría al ver la Copa de los Tres Magos posada sobre una plataforma de piedra. Corriendo hacia adelante, estaba a punto de agarrar la copa cuando fue atacado. Harry fue a caer al suelo, su varita volando de su mano mientras tenía la cara llena de tierra.

"No es tan impresionante ahora, ¿verdad Potter?" Una voz se burlaba de encima de él.

Rodando sobre su espalda, Harry no se sorprendió al encontrar a Cedric Diggory mirándolo, su varita apuntando a su cara. Al igual que Viktor y Fleur antes que él, sus rasgos estaban distorsionados por la ira y todo su enfoque estaba en Harry.

"Bueno, Cedric, me tienes", dijo Harry, intentando sonreírle a Hufflepuff. "Puedes tomar la copa y ganar".

"No te preocupes, lo haré, pero primero te eliminaré", dijo Cedric con una sonrisa misteriosa.

"¿Por qué?" Harry cuestionó mientras luchaba por sentarse, su mano a tientas por su varita. "No soy una amenaza. Estoy abajo y afuera. Toma la copa y gana el torneo".

"Necesito eliminar la competencia", gruñó Cedric. "Elimina a Harry Potter".

Harry se estremeció ligeramente cuando Cedric pronunció las mismas palabras que Fleur. Intentó recordar si Viktor también había dicho lo mismo, pero ahora todo parecía demasiado largo. Finalmente, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de su varita, Harry la acercó a Cedric cuando se puso de pie.

"No quiero pelear, Cedric", dijo con calma. "No soy la competencia, me retiro. Toma la copa y gana. Gana para Hogwarts, gana para Hufflepuff, gana para tu padre". Harry mantuvo sus ojos en Cedric todo el tiempo, y vio un parpadeo del chico que conoció cuando mencionó a su padre. "Haz que se sienta orgulloso de ti Cedric", continuó, jugando por parte de Cedric que estaba luchando contra lo que se le había hecho. "Toma la copa, y haz que tu padre se sienta orgulloso".

Lentamente dejando caer su varita, Cedric se volvió hacia la copa. Harry todavía estaba en alerta máxima en caso de que Cedric cambiara de opinión y se volviera para atacarlo, pero parecía que ahora estaba concentrado en la copa. Dejar que Cedric ganara el torneo parecía un pequeño precio que pagar, y él felizmente vio que Cedric recogía la copa de la piedra de la que estaba descansando.

Al segundo de que Cedric tocó la copa, dos cosas sucedieron simultáneamente. Fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo sobre el laberinto, con el nombre de Cedric escrito en llamas amarillas. Pero al mismo tiempo, Cedric comenzó a convulsionarse y Harry pudo ver chispas de magia volando alrededor del mago mayor. Obviamente, los fuegos artificiales fueron para marcar al ganador, pero lo que le estaba sucediendo a Cedric no estaba destinado a suceder.

"Cedric", gritó Harry, corriendo hacia adelante cuando Cedric se derrumbó en el suelo, su cuerpo todavía temblaba.

Harry no quería tocar la taza, usó la magia para quitarla de las manos de Cedric. En el momento en que la copa estuvo fuera del alcance de Cedric, dejó de convulsionarse, pero yacía inmóvil en el centro del laberinto. Comprobando si tenía pulso, Harry encontró uno débil. Sin saber qué más hacer, levantó su varita y soltó una serie de chispas rojas.

"¡Ayuda!" Lloró en la parte superior de su voz mientras continuaba disparando un flujo continuo de chispas rojas. "Alguien ayuda. Necesitamos ayuda aquí. Por favor, alguien, ayuda".

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero probablemente duró menos de un minuto, Harry escuchó voces cercanas. Bajando su varita, volvió a mirar a Cedric y descubrió que todavía tenía un pulso débil.

"Hola," la voz de Dumbledore vino de cerca. "Cedric?"

"Por aquí", gritó Harry, volviendo a levantar su varita y disparando más chispas. "Necesitamos ayuda."

"Harry," Dumbledore gritó, sonando un poco más cerca. "Vamos a ir, quédate quieto".

Segundos más tarde, apareció un agujero en uno de los arbustos y Dumbledore se abrió paso. Justo detrás de él estaba Severus, cuyo rostro se quebró de alivio cuando vio que Harry parecía ileso. Detrás de Severus había varios otros Profesores, entre ellos McGonagall y Moody, y al otro lado estaba Lucius.

"¿Que pasó?" Dumbledore preguntó mientras corría al lado de Cedric. Lucius se unió a Dumbledore para tratar con Cedric, mientras que Moody recuperó con cuidado la copa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

"Cuando tocó la copa, comenzó a convulsionar", respondió Harry. "Pude ver chispas de magia disparándose contra él, y él no dejó de moverse hasta que le quité la copa de las manos".

"¿Trató de matarte?" Preguntó Severus. Su preocupación era evidente para que Harry lo viera, pero dudaba de alguien más, pero Lucius podría detectar cualquier cosa en la voz o el comportamiento de su padre.

"Encontramos al señor Krum y a la señorita Delacour", agregó McGonagall con preocupación. "Creemos que ambos han sido maldecidos".

"Lo sé, traté con los dos", respondió Harry. "Y sí, Cedric era el mismo. Afortunadamente pude comunicarme con él y persuadirlo para que tomara la copa y ganara el torneo". Mientras hablaba, a Harry se le ocurrió algo horrible y se volvió hacia Severus con el horror grabado en su rostro. "Hice esto", susurró."Le hice esto a Cedric. Le hice tomar la copa, y ahora casi muere".

"No es tu culpa," insistió Severus.

"No, no lo es", estuvo de acuerdo McGonagall, poniendo un brazo reconfortante alrededor de los hombros de Harry. "Si acaso, eres un héroe. Has salvado la vida de Cedric".

"¿De Verdad?" Harry se volvió hacia donde Cedric todavía estaba tendido en el suelo con Dumbledore y Lucius arrodillado junto a él.

"De verdad," confirmó Dumbledore, girando su cabeza para mirar a Harry. "Hemos estabilizado al señor Diggory, y él debería estar bien. Sin embargo, si hubiera estado solo y hubiera sostenido esa taza por unos minutos más, habría muerto antes de que lo alcanzáramos, Harry ".

"Necesitamos que lo trasladen al hospital", dijo Lucius. "Y alguien tiene que decirle a su padre".

"Minerva, reúne a los estudiantes en el Gran Salón", ordenó Dumbledore. "Severus y Alastor pueden acompañar al señor Diggory y a Harry de regreso al hospital. Hablaré con Amos".

"Y luego tenemos que lidiar con lo que pasó", dijo Moody con un gruñido. "Alguien trató de matar al niño Potter. Todos los demás campeones se infectaron de alguna manera, y la copa quedó maldecida. Alguien no quería que saliera vivo de este laberinto".

"Eso parece", respondió Dumbledore con un solemne asentimiento. "Y es algo con lo que vamos a lidiar, pero los estudiantes y su seguridad son lo primero. Tanto Harry como el señor Diggory necesitan atención médica. Llegaremos al fondo de lo que sucedió, no se preocupen".

Antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera pensar en argumentar que no necesitaba atención médica, se encontró a sí mismo siendo llevado al hospital con su padre y Moody. Lucius también los acompañó, y cuando llegaron, encontraron a Fleur y Viktor dormidos en la cama.

"¿Están bien?" Pregunto Harry mientras Madam Pomfrey lo metía en una cama.

"Estarán bien", respondió la señora Pomfrey. "Solo están durmiendo a causa de los efectos del hechizo. Ahora siéntate aquí y no te muevas. Me ocuparé de ti en un minuto, pero ahora mismo necesito consultar al señor Diggory".

Acercándose las rodillas a su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellos, Harry contempló lo que acababa de suceder. Alguien había encantado a tres personas para intentar matarlo, y maldijo la copa. De alguna manera, no pensó que serían felices al fallar en matarlo, y su instinto le dijo que lo intentarían de nuevo. Simplemente tenía que estar alerta al peligro, y esperar que se encontrara al culpable antes de que hicieran lo que se habían propuesto y lograrían matarlo.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

ALGUIEN QUIERE UNOS PUNTOS ?

* * *

Madam Pomfrey verificó a Cedric dos veces y se aseguró de que estuviera estable, antes de dirigir su atención a Harry. Una vez que estableció que Harry estaba bien, solo un poco maltratado y magullado, despidió a los dos profesores y a Lucius.

"El señor Potter estará perfectamente bien", les aseguró. "Como lo harán los demás. Ahora, si no les importa, necesito ver a mis pacientes".

Severus le dio a Harry una mirada reticente, antes de volverse para irse con Lucius. Pensando que Moody estaba justo detrás de ellos, los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Sin embargo, lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que Moody no había abandonado el ala del hospital, y en el momento en que se perdieron de vista, se apresuró a ir a la cama de Harry.

"Levántate," ordenó Moody a Harry. "Tienes que venir conmigo."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Harry, mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de Madam Pomfrey, pero descubriendo que había desaparecido.

"Sé quién intentó matarte", respondió Moody. "No estás a salvo aquí. Vamos a mi oficina y podemos hablar con Dumbledore".

Con curiosidad por ver a quién Moody había calificado como culpable, Harry saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta con el Profesor de Defensa.

"¿Y dónde crees que vas?" Madame Pomfrey llamó, saliendo de su oficina.

"Harry viene conmigo", respondió Moody. "Está en condiciones de irse, ¿verdad?"

"Lo está, pero hubiera pensado que el profesor Dumbledore querría hablar con él", respondió la señora Pomfrey.

"Él puede hacer eso en mi oficina", respondió Moody encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría la puerta. "Vamos Harry, vamos."

Dejando a Madam Pomfrey para volver con los estudiantes que realmente la necesitaban, Harry y Moody salieron del hospital. Mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Moody, Harry trató de que compartiera sus pensamientos, pero el antiguo Auror permanecía en silencio. Claramente, su naturaleza sospechosa estaba en juego, y no se arriesgaba a compartir sus pensamientos al aire libre donde cualquiera pudiera escuchar.

"Toma asiento, Harry", dijo Moody cuando entraron a la oficina.

Harry se sentó frente al escritorio de los Profesores, mientras se preparaba para hacer una taza de té. Ya había decidido que Moody no iba a hablar hasta que estuviera listo, por lo que no vio el punto de empujarlo. En vez de eso, esperó hasta que Moody le sirviera su taza de té y se sentara antes de volver a preguntar qué sabía Moody.

"Siempre supe quién te inscribio en el torneo", dijo Moody casualmente mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

"¿Qué?" Harry miró al profesor en estado de shock. "¿Pero por qué no has dicho nada antes ahora?"

"¿Por qué querría hacer eso?" Moody preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Arruinaría todos mis planes".

"¿Todos tus planes?" Harry cuestionó, escupiendo sobre su té. "¿Qué está pasando profesor?"

Riéndose entre dientes, Moody se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar delante de la chimenea. "Ah, eres tan ingenuo, Harry. De hecho, todos en esta estúpida escuela son tan creyentes. Incluso Dumbledore no reconoció que las cosas no son lo que parecen".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Harry preguntó cautelosamente mientras ponía su té sobre el escritorio y buscaba su varita en su bolsillo.

"No lo creo", dijo Moody, convocando la varita de Harry antes de que él pudiera poner sus manos en ella. Otro giro de la varita de Moody y tenía a Harry atado a la silla. "Eso está mejor. ¿Dónde estaba?"

"Fuiste grandioso", murmuró Harry. Incluso mientras luchaba contra sus ataduras, sabía que era inútil, estaba a merced de Moody's y todo lo que podía hacer era intentar detenerlo y esperar que la ayuda llegara antes de que se volviera loco.

"No eres grandioso explicando," corrigió Moody. Haciendo una pausa, su rostro estalló en una amplia sonrisa. "Ah, aquí viene el cambio. Esto explicará algunas cosas".

Harry abrió la boca para intentar que Moody siguiera hablando, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el hombre que estaba delante de él comenzó a cambiar de apariencia. El mago de una sola pierna, bastante robusto, comenzó a crecer más alto, su cara comenzó a debilitarse y comenzó a hacerse más joven. En un par de minutos, Moody había desaparecido y en su lugar había un mago con cabello oscuro y una sonrisa maníaca.

"Sorpresa", le llamó.

"¿Quien diablos eres tú?" Harry escupió. No hizo falta ser un genio para descubrir que alguien había estado haciéndose pasar por Moody durante el último año, y que había sido el responsable de su entrada en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

El mago abrió la boca para responder, pero en el momento en que la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y Severus entró corriendo en la habitación, seguido de cerca por Dumbledore. Echando un vistazo a la escena, Severus derribó al mago de pelo oscuro, lo lanzo contra una pared y liberó a Harry de sus ataduras. Lentamente entrando en la habitación, Dumbledore se colocó frente al mago aturdido en el suelo y arrancó las varitas de Moody y Harry de sus manos.

"Barty", dijo en voz baja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Barty? ¿El hijo de Crouch?" Pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido. "Pensé que estaba muerto."

"Yo también", dijo Severus, mirando al hombre con los ojos entornados. "Escuché que murió en Azkaban".

"Yo también lo pensé", dijo Dumbledore mientras retenía al mago más joven y usaba la magia para devolverlo a un estado de alerta total. "¿Cómo estás vivo Barty?"

"Pregúntale a mi querido papá", escupió Barty. "Él me sacó de Azkaban y me mantuvo prisionero en casa durante todos estos años".

"¿Cómo escapaste si tu padre te ha mantenido encerrado?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

"El viejo tonto me dejó ir al mundial de quidditch", dijo Barty con una risa burlona. "Pensó que meterme en un hechizo de invisibilidad y tener a su elfo patético cuidándome me mantendría en línea. Cuando El Señor Oscuro causó un gran revuelo, me alejé de Winky y escapé".

"¿Volviste con Voldemort?" Dumbledore cuestionó.

"No, no sabía dónde estaba y él nunca me llamó", respondió Barty con un gruñido, su ira clara para que todos la vieran. "En cambio, decidí probar que podía serle útil. Decidí matar a Harry Potter por él".

"¿Cómo supiste pasar como Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Eso fue fácil", se rió Barty. "Escuché al ministro discutir su cita con Lucius Malfoy. Fue fácil encontrar a Moody, atarlo y mantenerlo encerrado mientras yo me pasaba como él. Y nadie tenía ni idea, ni siquiera las personas que supuestamente eran sus amigos."

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, avergonzado de admitir que Barty tenía razón. Durante un año, trató al impostor como a su viejo amigo, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que no era el verdadero Alastor Moody.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó Crouch?" Severus preguntó mientras Dumbledore se regañaba internamente por no reconocer al impostor. "Cuando se anunció el torneo, ¿viste una oportunidad?"

"Precisamente," contestó Barty con una sonrisa. "Mira, Severus, en el fondo todavía tienes potencial para ser oscuro. Es una pena que no seas más que el perro faldero de Dumbledore en estos días".

"Cállate y cuéntanos qué pasó," gruñó Severus.

"Todo fue bastante fácil, simplemente ingresé el nombre de Harry en la copa", dijo Barty. "Como se esperaba, su nombre salió de la copa y luego tuve que sentarme y esperar a que se metiera en líos. Admito que tiene más recursos de lo que pensaba, nunca pensé que sobreviviría a dos tareas ilesas".

"Entonces pensaste que te asegurarías de que no sobreviviera a la tercera", concluyó Dumbledore.

"Lo intenté, pero el cabrón tiene más vidas que un gato", gruñó Barty, mirando a Harry. "Cuando envié a cada uno de los campeones al laberinto, los encanté para que eliminaran a Harry. Por si acaso fallaba, había encantado la copa antes, así que si él sobrevivía a los otros tres, sería asesinado por la copa. . "

"Pero no funcionó," dijo Severus con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Él venció a Krum y a la niña Delacour, y convenció a Diggory para que tomara la copa. Fracasaste, así que tuviste que encontrar una nueva forma de matarlo. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? Llevarlo a la muerte con tu monólogo sobre cómo habías estado? "

"Sólo iba a matarlo", respondió Barty. "Y habría tenido la oportunidad si no hubieras interrumpido. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba de todas formas, la última vez que te vi, Severus, estabas corriendo con Lucius Malfoy?"

"Regresamos al Gran Salón," respondió Severus. "Lucius se volvió a unir a los otros jueces, incluidos tu padre y yo volvimos al hospital con Dumbledore y los padres de los otros campeones. Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que habías llevado a Harry".

"¿Y estabas sospechando de mí?" Barty le preguntó a Dumbledore, levantando una ceja escéptica al anciano. "Pero confiaste en mí".

"Lo hice," respondió Dumbledore asintiendo. "Pero tus acciones no tenían sentido. No había ninguna razón para que sacaras a Harry del hospital".

"Debería haberlo matado allí en ese momento", gruñó Barty. "es una molestia las consecuencias".

"Es demasiado tarde para eso ahora", comentó Dumbledore. "Te han atrapado y vas directo a Azkaban. Aunque antes de irnos, quiero saber qué has hecho con el verdadero Alastor Moody".

"No te dire", se burló Barty, sonriéndole a Dumbledore antes de que resueltamente cerrara la boca y se negara a abrirla de nuevo.

Dumbledore se enfureció y le gritó a Barty, hasta que Severus señaló que el verdadero Moody no podía estar muy lejos. Barty claramente había estado usando la poción de multijugos para hacerse pasar por el verdadero Moody, y hacer eso durante tanto tiempo significaba que tenía que tener un contacto regular con el verdadero Moody para mantenerse al día con los ingredientes. Como tal, la lógica dictaba que el verdadero Moody probablemente estaba en la escuela en algún lugar, probablemente cerca de las oficinas de la Defensa.

Una búsqueda rápida en la oficina, en realidad reveló el paradero del verdadero Moody. Dumbledore lo encontró atrapado en un cofre encantado, que Barty mantuvo encerrado en la esquina de la oficina. Dumbledore prometió liberar al verdadero Moody, antes de volverse hacia Severus y Harry.

"Severus, lleva al impostor de vuelta a mi oficina," ordenó Dumbledore. "Una vez que haya liberado al verdadero Alastor, tomaré a Fudge, a Barty y los otros jueces y me reuniré contigo en mi oficina".

"¿Puedo ir al Gran Salón?" Pregunto Harry "Quiero ver a mis amigos".

"Los verás en breve", dijo Dumbledore. "Por ahora, quiero que vuelvas al hospital. Molly y Arthur te esperan, y enviaré al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger para que te vean. Hasta que todo esté arreglado, preferiría que te quedaras en algún lugar en el que sabía que estabas a salvo. Pero no te preocupes, no te perderás el festival de esta noche, espero que nadie lo haga ".

Mientras Dumbledore se dio la vuelta para lidiar con el atrapado Moody, Severus levantó a Barty y lo sacó de la oficina. Harry siguió a su padre, a pesar de que la pareja realmente no podía hablar ya que no estaban solos. Después de salir de la oficina de Defensa, caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron al piso donde estaba el ala del hospital.

"¿Puedes lograr volver al hospital por tu cuenta?" Severus lo comprobó.

"Estaré bien", respondió Harry.

"Bien," dijo Severus asintiendo. "Voy a ir para asegurarme de que este cabrón reciba lo que se merece".

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás", dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia el ala del hospital.

Sabía que de alguna manera su padre conseguiría que Barty Crouch Jr fuera a ver a su abuelo, era una pena que se perdiera todo esto. En cambio, tuvo que ir a jugar bien con los Weasley mientras esperaba la oportunidad de hablar con Hermione y Draco y contarles todo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Lucius estaba bastante aturdido cuando Dumbledore entró en el Gran Salón y sacó al Ministro de Magia, varios miembros del personal y los jueces a un lado para revelar que sabía quién había puesto el nombre de Harry en el Cáliz de Fuego. Sin embargo, no se vería atraído por el tema frente a los estudiantes, que estaban reunidos en la sala a la espera de un anuncio final sobre el ganador del torneo. En cambio, se dirigió rápidamente a los estudiantes, informándoles que se servirían bocadillos y que, por el momento, permanecerían en el Gran Salón. Luego habló en voz baja con Hermione y Ron, dándoles permiso para ir a ver a Harry en el ala del hospital, antes de sacar a algunas personas selectas del Gran Salón y subir a su oficina.

"Severus tiene al culpable en mi oficina," explicó Dumbledore. "Aunque, Minerva podrías ir a la oficina de Alastor y verlo. Él te contará lo que ha sucedido y estaré allí tan pronto como pueda".

McGonagall no parecía feliz de ser excluida del grupo, pero ella asintió diligentemente y se fue a ver qué pasaba con Alastor Moody. El resto del grupo se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore, donde encontraron a Severus esperándolos con Barty Crouch Jr atado a una silla. En el momento en que vio a su hijo, Barty Crouch trató de retirarse de la habitación, pero Dumbledore había bloqueado el camino hacia la puerta.

"Te quedas, Barty," dijo Dumbledore. "Creo que tienes algunas explicaciones que hacer".

"Toma asiento, papá", se burló Barty. "Puedes decirles cómo me sacaste de Azkaban y dejaste que mamá se pudriera en mi lugar".

"Ella ya se estaba muriendo", Crouch susurró, cayendo en una silla. "La mataste con lo que hiciste, me estaba asegurando de que ella muriera feliz, sabiendo que no estabas atrapado en ese lugar por el resto de tu vida".

"Déjame aclarar esto, ¿estás confesando en sacar a un prisionero de Azkaban?" Fudge le preguntó a su antiguo colega.

"Lo estoy", respondió Crouch con una inclinación de cabeza, entregando su varita cuando Fudge lo pidió.

"Tal vez podamos tener céldas una al lado de la otra, ¿no sería un placer?", Se burló Barty con sarcasmo.

"Estoy empezando a formar una imagen en mi cabeza, pero ¿alguien llenará los espacios en blanco", dijo Lucius.

Dumbledore y Severus contaron rápidamente la historia de cómo Barty Crouch se había hecho pasar por Alastor Moody y cómo había ingresado a Harry en el torneo. Una vez que tuvo lugar la explicación de lo que había estado sucediendo, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que sucedería a continuación. Después de unos minutos, se decidió que Fudge y Lucius acompañarían a los dos Crouche's al Ministerio y serían juzgados allí.

"Volveremos esta noche para la fiesta de celebración", le dijo Fudge a Dumbledore. "Es posible que desee esperar para anunciar al campeón general hasta entonces".

"Por supuesto," asintió Dumbledore. "También me dará la oportunidad de asegurarme de que todos los campeones estén dispuestos a asistir al banquete".

Mientras Fudge y Dumbledore estaban discutiendo la fiesta, Severus logró apartar a Lucius de un lado y la pareja logró tener una conversación susurrada, donde se decidió que Lucius alejaría a Crouch Jr del Ministerio y lo dejaría con Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro necesitaba tratar con él, y ambos estaban ansiosos por ver qué le sucedía al hombre que había tratado de matar a su nieto.

El anciano Crouch se levantó para irse sin molestias, pero a pesar de ser restringido, su hijo no fue tan fácil. Afortunadamente, Lucius pudo intervenir y ayudar al ministro a llevarlo de vuelta al Ministerio, lo que le dio la oportunidad perfecta para sacar la varita de Crouch de la túnica del Ministro. Cuando llegaron al Ministerio estaban en la oficina de Fudge y Crouch Jr fue atado de inmediato a una silla y él continuó hablando y hablando de su captura.

"Creo que necesitas ir a buscar a los Aurores, Lucius", dijo Fudge con un suspiro. "Me quedaré con los prisioneros".

Lucius asintió y salió de la oficina del ministro. Sin embargo, en lugar de abandonar la oficina exterior, simplemente cerró la puerta con llave y volvió a la oficina interior. Abriendo la puerta de nuevo, abrió con la varita de Crouch a una grieta y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Fudge. El segundo en que el Ministro cayó al suelo, Lucius entró corriendo en la habitación y agarró su varita.

"No te muevas", le ordenó al Señor Crouch, que se había levantado cuando Fudge se derrumbó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Lucius?" Crouch se puso a llorar.

"Asegurándome de que se haga justicia", respondió Lucius, apuntando la varita de Fudge a Crouch. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Ha", gritó triunfalmente Barty. "Siempre supe que eras un buen hombre, Lucius. Siempre dije que eras leal al Señor Oscuro".

"Sí, lo estoy", respondió Lucius mientras limpiaba sus huellas dactilares de la varita de Fudge y la dejaba caer al lado de su cuerpo tendido. "Y por eso te llevo a verlo".

"Excelente", dijo Barty con una sonrisa. "Desátame entonces."

Usando la varita de Crouch, desató a Barty. Sin embargo, antes de que el mago más joven tuviera la oportunidad de deleitarse con su libertad, Lucius había sacado su propia varita y lo había congelado en el acto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Barty lloró, intentando en vano moverse.

"Llevándote al Señor Oscuro por tu castigo," respondió Lucius mientras mentalmente comprobaba que todo estaba en su lugar.

El plan de Lucius era regresar, ir a los Aurores y regresar para encontrar a Crouch muerto y Fudge aturdido. Cualquier investigación debería revelar que Crouch venció a Fudge, recuperó su varita y lo aturdió. Luego liberó a su hijo, quien robó la varita de Fudge, mató a su padre y escapó una vez má de que todo estaba en su lugar, Lucius agarró a Barty y se los llevó al Caldero Chorreante, antes de continuar instantáneamente a la mansión antes de que alguien en el pub tuviera la oportunidad de detectarlos. El viaje adicional a el Caldero Chorreante sacaría a los Aurores de la esencia, ya que no podrían rastrear una conexión adicional a la mansión desde una conexión pública.

Diez minutos más tarde, Lucius regresó a la oficina de Fudge y llevó a cabo el resto de su plan. Dirigiéndose al departamento de Aurores, rápidamente encontró a un Auror, Kingsley Shackelbolt, y le informó de lo sucedido. Kingsley agarró a una joven Auror con brillante cabello rosa chicle, y la pareja regresó a la oficina de Fudge con Lucius. Una vez allí, habían encontrado la escena que Lucius había preparado y, como se esperaba, habían llegado a las conclusiones que él quería que hicieran.

En lo que respecta al Ministerio, Barty Crouch había escapado después de matar a su padre. No tenían idea de que estaba en las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy, esperando que el Señor Oscuro tomara su retribución contra él.


	26. Chapter 26

cap 26

Bonjour pequeños psicopatas !, les traigo de nuevo sus captulos, bienvenida crazzy76

ferchvk 5 puntos, Beaele 5 puntos y SALESIA 10 puntos, por ustedes que hoy terminamos el 4to año

ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO !

...

La tercera tarea fue pura tortura para Hermione mientras se sentaba en las gradas sin saber qué estaba pasando con Harry. Por supuesto, no ayudó cuando las chispas rojas se levantaron del laberinto, y ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Incluso cuando Viktor Krum fue escoltado del laberinto y llevado a la escuela, Hermione todavía no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en el laberinto. No mucho después, sucedió lo mismo con Fleur Delacour, lo que significa que solo quedaron Harry y Cedric en el laberinto.

Lo que siguió fue más tortura mientras Hermione esperaba que se anunciara el ganador. De repente, el cielo se iluminó con fuegos artificiales y el nombre de Cedric fue escrito para que todos lo vieran.

"Parece que Cedric es el ganador", comentó Ron con un suspiro de decepción.

"Parece que sí", respondió Hermione mientras se esforzaba por ver alguna señal de Harry.

Sin embargo, lo que ella vio fue una serie de actividades de los profesores, e incluso de Lucius, a un lado del laberinto. Ignorando los vítores que la rodeaban mientras las personas celebraban la victoria de Cedric, Hermione se centró en lo que estaba sucediendo con el laberinto. Finalmente, algunos de los profesores volvieron a la vista, pero Hermione no pudo ver ninguna señal de su sobrino. Buscando en todas partes, finalmente vio figuras que regresaban al castillo, y ella pensó que una de ellas se parecía a Harry. También parecía que Severus y Lucius también estaban con él, así que al menos a ella no le preocupaba que Harry estuviera solo.

"¡Atención!" McGonagall llamó de repente, alzando su varita y emitiendo un fuerte golpe que causó que el silencio cayera. "Todos deben regresar al Gran Comedor. Deben permanecer allí hasta nuevo aviso".

"¿Otra vez?" Ron se quejó. "¿Por qué siempre hacen esto? Estoy harto de estar atrapado en el Gran Comedor cuando algo está sucediendo".

"¿Qué crees que está pasando?" Preguntó Ginny, prácticamente pegándose al lado de Ron mientras avanzaban por las gradas y subían hacia el castillo.

"No lo sé, pero no puede ser bueno", murmuró Hermione. "Cuatro personas entraron en ese laberinto, y ninguna de ellas lo hizo por su propia voluntad. Krum y Fleur fueron llevados al hospital, y podría haber jurado que vi a Harry y Cedric que también fueron llevados al castillo . "

"Maldición, espero que nos digan algo", dijo Ron.

Sorprendentemente, hubo un anuncio una vez que todos estuvieron en el Gran Salón. McGonagall explicó que tres de los campeones estaban encantados y que Cedric sufría lesiones graves. Les aseguró a todos que los cuatro campeones estaban vivos y que todos estarían bien. Pero por ahora, estaban buscando tratamiento médico.

"Y estamos atrapados aquí," gruñó Hermione. Al encontrar a Draco, vio que su novio estaba tan preocupado como ella y deseaba poder acercarse a él. En cambio, ella se quedó con Ron y Ginny mientras Draco se quedaba con los Slytherins.

Por un tiempo no pasó nada, y luego Dumbledore llegó y habló a los adultos. Sorprendentemente, se acercó a Hermione y Ron y les dijo que podían ir a visitar a Harry en el ala del hospital. Ginny hizo un puchero para que no se le permitiera ir, pero Dumbledore solo mencionó que a Hermione y Ron se les permitia verlo. Sin necesitar que se lo digan dos veces, Hermione se apresuró a ver a Harry con Ron pisándole los talones.

"Harry", gritó Hermione, entrando en el ala del hospital y encontrando a su sobrino sentada en una cama con Molly y Arthur flotando a su lado.

"Hermione" Harry sonrió a su tía cuando ella se apresuró y lo aplastó en un abrazo.

"Ten cuidado", Molly instruyó con una mirada de desaprobación a Hermione. "Ha pasado por muchas cosas, no deberías abrazarlo tan fuerte".

"Honestamente, estoy bien", insistió Harry al sentir a Hermione ponerse rígida en sus brazos.

Ignorando a Molly, Hermione soltó a Harry y miró a su sobrino. "¿Estás seguro?" Ella lo comprobó, pasando su mano por su mejilla.

"Hermione, eres su amiga, no su madre. Deja de preocuparte", dijo Ron, empujando a Hermione a un lado mientras se unía a ella junto a la cama de Harry.

"Perdóneme por preocuparme", resopló Hermione, posándose en la cama de Harry.

"Es fácil ir por la borda", dijo Molly, acariciando a Hermione torpemente en el hombro. "A veces necesitas aprender a retroceder".

Hermione contuvo una réplica sobre cómo Molly debería seguir su propio consejo. Tragándose su molestia por los Weasley, se volvió hacia Harry y le preguntó qué había pasado.

"Era Moody. Bueno, Barty Crouch Junior haciéndose pasar por Moody", respondió Harry, antes de lanzar una explicación completa sobre lo que había sucedido.

"Wow", murmuró Ron cuando Harry terminó de hablar. "¿Qué crees que le pasará a él?"

"Es probable que termine de nuevo en Azkaban", respondió Arthur. "Junto a su padre, apostaría".

"Espero que se pudra allí", dijo Ron con fuerza.

"Bien dicho", Molly estuvo de acuerdo. "Un hombre horrible, trabajando para Quien-Tu-Sabes".

"Pero Harry dijo que no estaba trabajando para Voldemort", argumentó Hermione, con una sonrisa burlona por la forma en que Molly y Arthur hicieron una mueca ante el nombre de su padre.

"Semántica", dijo Molly con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano. "Solo porque Quien-Tu-Sabes no estaba al tanto del plan, no significa que no lo aprobaría. Probablemente él mismo habría intentado algo como esto si hubiera tenido la oportunidad".

"Bueno, supongo que nunca lo sabremos", respondió Hermione.

"No creo que realmente importe", dijo Arthur, tratando de evitar cualquier desacuerdo. "Lo único que importa es que Harry y los demás están bien".

"¿Son ellos?" Hermione miró, mirando las otras camas. Todos los campeones estaban en camas, con sus familias reunidas alrededor de ellos. Fleur y Viktor estaban despiertos, pero Cedric todavía yacía inmóvil en su cama.

"Lo son," respondió Harry asintiendo. "Antes de que llegaras, hablé con Fleur y Viktor. Ninguno de los dos recuerda lo que pasó, pero se disculparon por intentar matarme. No es su culpa, fueron víctimas como yo".

"¿Y qué hay de Cedric?" Preguntó Ron. "¿Estará bien?"

"Lo estará," respondió Harry con un suspiro de alivio. Todavía se sentía mal por lo que le había sucedido a Cedric, a pesar de saber que no sabía sobre la copa y que no podía haber predicho el resultado. "Pude quitarle la copa antes de que pudiera causarle un daño importante. Probablemente le duele la cabeza y se sienta adolorido cuando se despierte, pero después de unos días de descanso estará bien".

"¿Así que se perderá el banquete del campeón esta noche?" Ron cuestionó. "Eso apesta".

"No sé, si despierta pudiera ser capaz de asistir", respondió Harry. "Madame Pomfrey acaba de decir que necesitará descansar, ella dijo que tenía que quedarse en la cama".

"¿Necesitas descansar?" Hermione lo comprobó con Harry. "Podemos irnos si necesitas descansar".

"No, no te vayas", dijo Harry, agarrando la mano de Hermione.

Hermione miró a su sobrino y le sonrió, consciente de que los Weasley estaban observando su interacción con los ojos entornados. Ron especialmente parecía estar irradiando molestia, pero a ella no podía importarle menos. Que pensaran lo que les gustaba, ella había estado preocupada por Harry y estaba tan aliviada de que él estuviera bien.

Antes de que alguien pudiera abordar la cercanía entre Harry y Hermione, la profesora McGonagall entró en el ala del hospital. Después de una breve conversación con Madame Pomfrey, se dirigió a la cama de Harry y le dijo que tenía libertad para regresar a la Torre Gryffindor.

"¿De Verdad?" Harry lo comprobó con una amplia sonrisa. "Puedo salir de aquí".

"Sí, y todos pueden regresar a la Torre Gryffindor", respondió McGonagall. "La fiesta de celebración se llevará a cabo esta noche, pero hasta entonces debes permanecer en tus dormitorios".

"¿Has tenido alguna noticia del Ministerio sobre los Crouche's?" Preguntó Arthur.

"Eso iba a ir a ver a Albus, vengan conmigo", se ofreció McGonagall a Molly y Arthur.

Molly y Arthur se fueron con McGonagall, mientras que Harry, Hermione y Ron regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando entraron en la Torre Gryffindor, Harry fue recibido como un héroe. Puede que no haya ganado el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero los Gryffindors todavía estaban orgullosos de él. Y, por supuesto, todos querían saber lo que había sucedido. Cuando Harry volvió a contar su historia, era un héroe aún más grande. No solo había salvado a Cedric, sino que también se había asegurado de que Viktor y Fleur no resultaran heridos y fueran rescatados del laberinto.

"Por Harry Potter", gritó George. "El campeón de Gryffindor".

Los gritos de 'Harry Potter, el campeón de Gryffindor', sonaron alrededor de la sala común mientras la gente aclamaba a Harry. Sintiéndose un poco abrumado, Harry aceptó los elogios todo el tiempo insistiendo en que no era un héroe. Simplemente había tenido la mala suerte de tener a alguien que lo buscaba, y gracias a sus amigos, había logrado sobrevivir a la terrible experiencia. Por supuesto, por amigos, Harry se refería a Hermione y Draco, pero Ron pensó que se refería a él y estaba disfrutando de la gloria reflejada.

Las celebraciones continuaron hasta la hora de la cena, y la gente comenzó a dirigirse hacia el Gran Salón con la esperanza de que se celebrara la fiesta de la celebración. Harry y Hermione se apartaron de la multitud, mientras que Ron fue arrastrado por Neville, Dean y Seamus. El resultado significó que Harry y Hermione pudieron bajar a cenar juntos y disfrutar del hecho de que nada le había pasado a Harry.

Cuando la pareja llegó a la planta baja, Dumbledore, de aspecto sombrío, se acercó a Harry y le preguntó si podía hablar. Llevando a Hermione con él, Harry siguió a Dumbledore a un aula vacía. Dumbledore le dirigió a Hermione una mirada interrogante, antes de encogerse de hombros y volverse hacia Harry.

"Tengo una mala noticia", dijo en voz baja. "Barty Crouch ha escapado".

"El que?" Harry lloró, a pesar de que la noticia no fue un shock total. Aunque apostaba, a que a Barty lo habían llevado a ver a su abuelo.

"No te preocupes, no regresará al castillo", dijo Dumbledore tranquilizadoramente. "Estás a salvo aquí Harry."

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó Hermione. "Harry dijo que lo estaban acompañando al Ministerio".

"Estaba, de ahí se escapó", respondió Dumbledore. "Estoy seguro de que estará en todos los periodicos mañana, pero es mejor que lo escuches de mí. El Ministro y Lucius Malfoy escoltaron a los Crouche al Ministerio, y el Ministro envió a Lucius por algunos Aurores. Cuando regresaron, el ministro yacía aturdido en el suelo, el señor Crouch estaba muerto y su hijo desaparecido ".

"¿Que pasó?" Pregunto Harry, preguntándose como Lucius había logrado hacer semejante truco.

"Todavía está en curso una investigación, pero parece que Crouch venció al ministro, le robó su varita y lo aturdió. Luego liberó a su hijo, pero su hijo tomó la varita del ministro y mató a su padre", explicó Dumbledore. "Los Aurores rastrearon a Barty Junior hasta El Caldero Chorreante, a través del floo en la oficina del Ministro, pero desde allí la pista se enfría. Estoy seguro de que lo atraparán, pero ya no es una amenaza para ti, Harry. Se ha escapado de vuelta a Voldemort ".

"Espero que lo atrapen," dijo Harry. Confiaba en que Barty Crouch estaba con su abuelo, pero dudaba que recibiera la bienvenida que esperaba.

"Ahora, será mejor que nos llevemos a este banquete", dijo Dumbledore, forzando un poco de alegría en su tono. "Tenemos un campeón para coronar".

"¿Está Cedric despierto?" Pregunto Harry mientras salían del aula.

"Está en el banquete, pero aún está débil", respondió Dumbledore. "Pero lo verás por ti mismo en un minuto".

Efectivamente, cuando entraron en el Gran Salón, Hermione y Harry divisaron fácilmente a Cedric. Estaba sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero muchas personas hacían fila para ofrecerle sus felicitaciones antes de tomar su propio asiento. Harry y Hermione se unieron a la cola para hablar con Cedric, y cuando llegaron al frente, ambos lo felicitaron.

"No estoy seguro de que deba ser el ganador", dijo Cedric. "Me salvaste, Harry. Te mereces la victoria, no yo".

"No, te lo mereces, Cedric", insistió Harry con una sonrisa. "Tú eres el legítimo campeón, así que disfrútalo".

"Gracias de nuevo", dijo Cedric, estrechándole la mano a Harry. "Te debo mi vida."

"Bueno, no me mataste asi que podamos dejarlo", bromeó Harry.

Dejando a Cedric para hablar con algunas personas más, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron. Mientras lo hacían, Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y encontró a Draco observándolo. Le lanzó una rápida sonrisa a su amigo y se sentó junto a Hermione para disfrutar de la fiesta de celebración. Estaba ansioso por ponerse al día con Draco, pero en este momento, estaba feliz de haber sobrevivido el día.

**C. O. T. D.**

Mientras Hogwarts celebraba el final del Torneo de los Tres Magos y coronaba al campeón Cedric, El Señor Oscuro estaba tratando con Barty Crouch. Todo el año había estado reclutando seguidores, algunos viejos y otros nuevos, y había reunido a la mayoría de ellos en una antigua mansión que una vez había pertenecido a la familia de su padre. Por supuesto, para Voldemort, la mansión era un lugar repugnante y le recordaba a su odiado padre, pero estaba tranquila, desierta y se ajustaba a su propósito.

"Estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes han escuchado sobre lo que está sucediendo en Hogwarts", comenzó Voldemort, paseando por la habitación mientras sus Mortífagos estaban frente a él. "Bueno, no estoy feliz por eso. Nadie actúa en mi nombre, sin mi permiso".

Agitando su varita, una nube de humo negro se levantó del suelo delante de él. Cuando el humo se disipó, Barty Crouch estaba tendido en el suelo, con las manos y los pies atados detrás de la espalda.

"Este gusano pensó que era aceptable intentar y matar a alguien en mi nombre", gruñó Voldemort, dándole a Barty una dolorosa patada en las costillas."No lo haran. Son mis Mortífagos, y harán lo que les diga. No se irán corriendo haciendo lo que quieran".

"Solo estaba tratando de ayudarte," susurró Barty.

"¿Pedí tu ayuda?" Voldemort ladró. "No, no lo hice". Alejándose de Barty, comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo a sus Mortífagos. "No necesito que los payasos intenten demostrar su valía ante mí, necesito partidarios leales para trabajar hacia la meta que tengo en mente. Esto es solo un recordatorio rápido de lo que sucede si se cruzan conmigo". Volviéndose hacia el mago en el piso, sonrió maliciosamente mientras apuntaba su varita hacia él. "¡Crucio!"

Barty gritó de dolor cuando la maldición de Cruciatius destrozó su cuerpo. Cuanto más gritaba, más fuerte presionaba Voldemort y más dolor sentía. Justo cuando parecía que iba a desmayarse, Voldemort dejó caer la maldición. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, simplemente desató un torrente de otras maldiciones desagradables sobre su antiguo seguidor. Cuando Barty era un desastre quejumbroso, la sangre brotaba de su nariz, boca y varios cortes profundos, Voldemort replantea la maldición de Cruciatius, causando incluso más dolor que su primer intento.

"Todo lo que tenías que hacer era venir a mí, Barty", dijo Voldemort, sacudiendo la cabeza, dejó caer la maldición otra vez y se agachó junto a un Barty casi inconsciente. "Me hubiera gustado verte. Siempre te he apreciado, y me entristecí bastante cuando supe que habías muerto en Azkaban. Te habría dado la bienvenida y te habría incluido en mis planes. Pero actuaste de manera precipitada. Y por eso, tienes que irte ". De pie, Voldemort se movió para que todos sus seguidores pudieran ver a Barty y lo que iba a sucederle. "Avada Kedavra".

El estallido de luz verde terminó con la vida de Barty y disparó una fuerte advertencia alrededor de los Mortífagos. A Voldemort no le molestaba, y no toleraba que la gente se saliera del camino. Él era el jefe, y tenían que hacer lo que decia, o se arrepentirían. No le interesaban las personas que intentaban impresionarlo, todo lo que quería eran personas que le fueran leales en las que pudiera confiar.

"Nadie va a perseguir a Harry Potter de nuevo", anunció con voz firme. "Esta vez, el año que viene, no será un problema. Y lo que es más importante, Albus Dumbledore tampoco. Quédense conmigo y obtendremos lo que queremos. Recuperaremos el mundo mágico y detendremos esta influencia de los muggles. en nuestro mundo. Pero vayan en mi contra, y lo lamentarán. Tengo la intención de aplastar a mis enemigos, y nadie en esta habitación quiere convertirse en mi enemigo. ¿Verdad?"

Voldemort sonrió mientras los gritos de lealtad volvían a él. Satisfecho de que sus seguidores habían recibido el mensaje de ir detrás de sus espaldas, los despidió. Finalmente, la habitación estaba vacía, el cuerpo de Barty y un único Mortífago solitario.

"Bueno, estaba lo suficientemente claro?" Preguntó.

"Lo estabas", respondió Beth, quitándose la máscara y uniéndose a su esposo en el cuerpo de Barty. "Y este bastardo consiguió lo que se merecía. No puedo creer que haya puesto a nuestro Harry en peligro".

"Nuestro nieto es duro", dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Lo que es bueno, lo va a necesitar el próximo año. Todos lo haremos".

"¿Realmente crees que podemos deshacernos de Dumbledore el año que viene?" Beth preguntó.

Voldemort asintió mientras jalaba a su esposa en sus brazos. "Sí. Vamos a deshacernos de él, y Harry y Hermione no tendrán que esconderse más. El próximo año será un nuevo comienzo para nuestra familia. Será el comienzo de nuestra marcha hacia la victoria". "

Inclinándose, Voldemort conectó sus labios con Beth y, sin romper el beso, los llevó de vuelta a su casa, dejando el cuerpo de Barty para que las ratas se dieran un festín.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Después de la dramática tarea final y el final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, la vida en Hogwarts se estableció dramáticamente durante los últimos meses de la escuela. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons se fueron unos días después de la tarea final, para regresar a sus propias escuelas y rendir sus exámenes de fin de año, mientras que el enfoque en Hogwarts también cambió a los exámenes.

Al igual que el año anterior, Hogwarts también se encontró sin un Profesor de Defensa para el final del período. Dumbledore intentó persuadir al verdadero Moody para que se quedara y aceptó la oferta que había aceptado durante el verano, pero, comprensiblemente, rechazó la oferta porque quería recuperarse de pasar meses atrapados en un baúl a merced de un loco hombre. Como resultado, Dumbledore se hizo cargo de la enseñanza como lo había hecho el año anterior.

Finalmente, el final del cuarto año llegó y Harry y Hermione se establecieron en El Expreso Hogwarts para disfrutar del viaje en tren a casa. Por supuesto, todavía tenían que aguantar a Ron y Ginny durante las siguientes horas, pero al menos habría algo de libertad para ellos al final del viaje.

"Qué año", remarcó Ron, apoyando los pies en la silla frente a él y ganándose una mirada enojada de Hermione, que estaba sentada en la esquina con Crookshanks acurrucado en su regazo. "Estoy agotado."

"¿Estás agotado? ¿Cómo crees que se siente Harry? Él es el que estába compitiendo en un torneo mortal", replicó Hermione.

"No fue nada", dijo Harry con una sonrisa tímida.

"No fue nada, fue increíble. Estuviste increíble", dijo Ginny con un suspiro de ensueño. En el transcurso del último año, se había enamorado de Draco, pero su enamoramiento de Harry se estaba haciendo más fuerte con cada año que pasaba.

"Fuiste bastante impresionante, amigo", estuvo de acuerdo Ron. "Solo lamento haber sido tan tonto a principios de año".

"Estas cosas pasan", respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Para ser honesto, el incidente acababa de mostrarle que cuando las fichas estaban bajas, no se podía confiar en Ron. Lo cual, por supuesto, haría las cosas más fáciles cuando la verdad saliera e inevitablemente perdiera la amistad de Ron. Sería difícil lamentarse por una amistad que no era tan fuerte para empezar. Y, por supuesto, Harry sabía que Hermione estaría encantada de deshacerse de Ron.

"Al menos pasaste el año ileso", dijo Ron. "Eso es todo lo que importa."

"Supongo que sí, pero es un poco preocupante que estés feliz de sobrevivir un año en la escuela", reflexionó Harry. "¿La mayoría de la gente se preocupa por cosas así?"

"Tú eres Harry Potter, el niño que vivió", señaló Ginny. "Es natural que tu vida corra más peligro que la mayoría".

"No creo Gin, creo que todos hemos tenido nuestra parte justa de peligro en estos últimos cuatro años", dijo Ron con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

"Supongo que sí", coincidió Ginny, recordando su propia experiencia dos años antes.

"Y solo va a empeorar", continuó Ron. "Para ser honesto, creo que tuvimos suerte de que realmente no haya pasado nada después de que Quien-Tu-Sabes haya regresado. No creo que se quede callado para siempre".

"¿Qué crees que va a hacer?" Preguntó Ginny, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior.

"¿Quién sabe?" Ron se encogió de hombros. "Pero es probable que intente reclutar algunos más seguidores. Muchos de ellos terminaron en Azkaban después de la primera guerra. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos todavía están molestando, y ahora tienen niños que ofrecer para la causa".

"¿Estás sugiriendo seriamente que los niños se convertirán en mortífagos?" Preguntó Hermione con un resoplido.

"Sí, lo se", respondió Ron con un firme asentimiento. "Te apuesto cualquier cosa a que Malfoy y sus amigos se unan a Quien-Tu-Sabes".

"Estoy seguro de que Voldemort no permitiría que los niños se unieran a sus filas", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. En realidad, no sabía lo que iba a hacer su abuelo, aunque podía ver que se daba la marca a Draco en unos pocos años a una edad relativamente joven.

"Apostaría que lo haría", argumentó Ron. "Es malvado Harry, no le molestará usar a los niños para obtener lo que quiere".

"A diferencia de Dumbledore, quien nunca haría algo así," murmuró Hermione por lo bajo.

Harry, que estaba sentado a su lado, escuchó lo que había dicho, pero Ron y Ginny no escucharon y continuaron discutiendo sobre Voldemort y lo que posiblemente sucedería en el mundo mágico. Dejando a los Weasley a su conversación, Harry y Hermione se mantuvieron alejados de las cosas lo mejor que pudieron. Finalmente, los dos pelirrojos se aburrieron de hablar de Voldemort, sacaron un paquete de cartas y convencieron a Harry para que jugara un juego de snap explosivo mientras Hermione sacaba un libro y comenzaba a leer.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en paz, y Hermione estaba tan perdida en su libro que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se estaban acercando a Londres hasta que Ginny dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. Mirando hacia arriba para ver qué molestaba a la pelirroja, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que King's Cross Station estaba a solo unos diez minutos.

"Vamos Crooks," arrulló, acariciando a su gato pelirrojo. "Es hora de que regreses a tu jaula".

"Ese gato es tan inteligente", dijo Ginny con asombro cuando Crookshanks entró en su maletín cuando Hermione abrió la puerta.

"Es parte Kneazle," dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

"Creo que es adorable", dijo Ginny, arrullando a Crookshanks a través de su jaula mientras Ron miraba con disgusto. A Ron todavía no le gustaban los Crookshanks, y estaba convencido de que el gato lo odiaba.

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación diez minutos después, Harry y Hermione estaban ansiosos por ir. Bajando del tren con Ron y Ginny, Hermione vio rápidamente a su madre. Mientras Hermione se apresuraba hacia su madre, Harry se encontró con los Weasleys.

"¿Están tu tía y tu tío aquí?" Molly preguntó mientras se preocupaba por Harry, tratando de alisar su cabello.

"Me reuniré con ellos en la parte muggle de la estación como de costumbre", respondió Harry.

"Realmente no deberías estar vagando solo, especialmente en momentos como estos", dijo Molly con el ceño fruncido.

"Solo iré con Hermione y su madre de forma normal", dijo Harry, liberándose del agarre de la bruja mayor.

"Tal vez deberíamos dejarte fuera", dijo Molly pensativamente. "Será más seguro si tienes personas mágicas a tu alrededor".

"Es mejor que no lo hagas", dijo Harry, pensando en sus pies. "Mi tío no se siente cómodo con la magia. No sé cómo reaccionaría ante toda una familia mágica".

"Harry, ¿vienes con nosotros?" Hermione llamó desde cerca.

"Sí," respondió Harry, antes de darle a Molly una pequeña sonrisa. "De verdad, estaré bien, señora Weasley".

"Supongo que sí," Molly estuvo de acuerdo con un suspiro. "Pero nos veremos en las vacaciones, ¿no es así? Irás a visitarnos, insisto".

"Lo esperaré", dijo Harry con una sonrisa forzada. "Pero realmente tengo que irme ahora. Hasta luego".

"Hasta luego, Harry. Escribiré tan pronto como pueda y podremos organizar que vengas y te quedes", prometió Ron.

Fingiendo que estaba feliz ante la posibilidad de visitar a los Weasley, Harry los saludó antes de acercarse a Hermione y Beth. Sin mirar atrás, el trío atravesó la barrera hacia el mundo muggle y salió de la estación. Desde allí aparecieron en casa, donde Harry y Hermione finalmente podrían ser ellos mismos.

"¿Dónde está padre?" Preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño cuando entró a la sala y no encontró ninguna señal de Voldemort.

"Está ocupado con Lucius", respondió Beth. "Estará en casa para cenar junto con Severus". Volviéndose hacia Harry, ella jalo a su nieto en brazos. "Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien, cariño. He estado tan preocupada por ti".

"Al menos ahora todo está solucionado", dijo Harry, bastante feliz de quedarse en los brazos de Beth durante unos minutos. "Todo está arreglado, ¿no?"

"Todo está cuidado", lo tranquilizó Beth. "Barty Crouch junior recibió lo que venía a él. No molestará a nadie más".

"¿Él está muerto?" Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Lo está", confirmó Beth con un gesto de asentimiento mientras dejaba a Harry fuera de su abrazo. "Y no tienes que preocuparte por ningún otro Mortífago que te persiga, Harry. Tu abuelo dejó en claro que no debes ser tocado".

"¿Cuántos mortífagos tiene mi padre?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Unos pocos considerables", dijo Beth. "Sus números crecen a diario. Estamos casi listos para atacar".

"¿Atacar?" Repitió Harry con interés. "¿Atacar cómo? ¿Esto nos permitirá abandonar este acto?"

"Con un poco de suerte", respondió Beth con una sonrisa. "Pero podemos discutir esto más a fondo durante la cena. No quiero decir más de lo que debería".

"No, solo quieres molestarnos", respondió Hermione con un puchero falso.

Beth se limitó a reírse en respuesta cuando se fue para asegurarse de que la cena estuviera en camino. Mientras esperaban a que la cena estuviera lista, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron escaleras arriba para desempacar sus baúles. En el momento en que habían desempacado, cambiado para la cena y regresaron escaleras abajo, encontraron que Severus había llegado de Hogwarts para las vacaciones.

Los dos seguían saludando a Severus cuando Beth apareció en la sala delantera con Narcissa y Draco. Olvidándose de los adultos, Hermione se apresuró hacia Draco y lo saludó plantando sus labios firmemente sobre los de él. Severus y Harry se rieron entre dientes de la joven pareja, mientras que Narcissa y Beth miraban a sus hijos en shock. Sin embargo, fueron Draco y Hermione quienes se sorprendieron cuando escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y se dieron la vuelta para encontrar a Voldemort de pie en la puerta, Lucius, divertido, justo detrás de él.

"Demonios", murmuró Draco, su mente volvía automáticamente a las conversaciones que había tenido con Harry y Severus sobre su relación con Hermione. Ahora parecía que tenía que enfrentarse a la tarea más difícil de todas, tratar con su padre.

"Este es un desarrollo inesperado", comentó Voldemort, su rostro no revelaba nada de sus sentimientos sobre el tema.

"¿Quieres decir que Severus no te lo dijo?" Preguntó Hermione con genuina incredulidad.

"No, Severus no lo mencionó," contestó Voldemort, arqueando una ceja a su hijo.

"Se me olvidó", respondió Severus con una sonrisa.

"Apuesto a que también se le olvidó que tiene una nueva novia", dijo Hermione, decidida a quitarle algo del calor a ella y a Draco.

"¿De Verdad?" Voldemort pareció genuinamente sorprendido cuando miró a su hijo. "Él tampoco mencionó eso".

"Son los primeros días", dijo Severus con los dientes apretados. Realmente podría estrangular a Hermione por interpretar el papel de molesta hermana pequeña tan bien. "Pero, estoy seguro de que no quieres hablar de mi vida amorosa cuando Hermione tiene a su primer novio".

"No, eso es mucho más interesante", estuvo de acuerdo Voldemort, volviéndose hacia su hija y su novio. "Espero escuchar todo sobre los nuevos desarrollos entre ustedes dos durante la cena".

Hermione dejó escapar un gemido ante la perspectiva de una parrillada durante la cena. Seguramente, la mayor parte de la cena la pasaron interrogando a Draco y Hermione sobre su relación. Harry encontró todo gracioso al ver a su mejor amigo saltar a través de los aros para mantener el lado bueno de Voldemort. Nunca había visto a Draco tan nervioso cuando estaba cenando, pero afortunadamente al final de la comida, Voldemort sacó a Draco de su miseria y anunció que estaba feliz por la pareja. Aunque, al igual que Harry y Severus antes que él, su aprobación llegó con una severa advertencia de no lastimar a Hermione.

"Maldición, si una vez le rompes el corazón, estarás en problemas", le susurró Harry a Draco mientras se dirigían a la habitación principal después de la cena. "Tendrías a tres de nosotros apuntándote".

"Me preocuparía más lo que me haría Hermione", confesó Draco. "Pero eso no va a ser un problema. No la lastimaré".

"Sé que no lo harás", respondió Harry con una risita baja. Siempre había sabido que no era probable que Draco lastimara a Hermione, pero aun así, parecía lo correcto para asegurarse de que su mejor amigo supiera que Hermione era su familia y, como tal, se presentó ante él si las cosas salían mal.

"Entonces," dijo Hermione, dándole a su padre una dulce sonrisa mientras todos se sentaban. "¿Nos enteramos de tus planes? Quiero decir, además de que Dumbledore sea despedido durante las vacaciones".

"No te hagas ilusiones, Hermione", dijo Voldemort con una risita. "No estoy listo para que Dumbledore se vaya de Hogwarts todavía".

"Pero dijiste que teníamos que seguir actuando mientras él esté en la escuela", protestó Hermione con un puchero. "Estoy harto del acto, quiero ser yo mismo".

"Y lo harás", respondió Voldemort, dándole a su hija una sonrisa paciente. "Quiero que Dumbledore esté en la escuela el próximo año, porque quiero ver su cara cuando descubra la verdad. Quiero ver cómo se desmorona cuando descubre que tres personas en las que confía no son quienes él cree que son".

"¿La verdad saldrá el año que viene?" Harry pregunto con una sonrisa emocionada.

"Lo es," confirmó Voldemort con una inclinación de cabeza. "El acto está a punto de terminar. El año que viene, todos sabrán quién es mi familia. Todos sabrán que tengo un hijo, una hija y un nieto. El próximo año es el comienzo de nuestra ascensión al poder".

Harry y Hermione compartieron una sonrisa emocionada ante el anuncio de Voldemort. Parecía que el año siguiente en Hogwarts iba a ser el mejor hasta ahora.

* * *

Ahora si terminamos con el cuarto año, y les cuento el 5 esta para morirse!

SALESIA (indiscutible ganadora) 110 puntos

Pauli Jean Malfoy 80

Beale y Mitsuki 10 puntos cada uno

ferchavk 5

ok, a los que tienen cuenta les envio los capis. (espero que FF me deje) y a nuestra indiscutible ganadora, sera ella la que decida como le envio los capitulos. O si tiene otra idea como que... publique su parte de los capítulos así sera. Pueden UNIR FUERAS (Ahí esta mi parte vengadora) PERO LA DECISIÓN ESTA EN CADA UNO DE LOS GANADORES.

Y ya que estamos siendo sinceros, voy a hacerlos esperar hasta el próximo lunes para, empezar con el 5to año, (mas que nada para que me de tiempo de hacer la portada del 5to año)

NO SE OLVIDEN QUE SEGUIREMOS JUNTOS HASTA VER TRIUNFAR EL MAL ! muajajaja


End file.
